A Long Awaited Holiday
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Neville and Luna are considering having a holiday between their jobs with the Ministry of Magic and Neville starting his career as the professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. They decide to take a cruise as they enjoyed their Norway trip. They invite Sid and Cassie to join them. The ship layout is based on the Azamara Quest.
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

**Chapter 1: Ideas**

Neville and Luna had settled down in Bristol after getting back together at the Highclere conference. Luna felt that the couple needed a break before Neville started work as the Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. They were relaxing after a long day in the office one Monday evening in January. Their thoughts turned to holidays.

"I think it's about time we escaped from this country for a while." said Luna, "We haven't left England since we both came back here from Norway and started work. That's about three years now. We really do need a different holiday."

"That's a good idea." said Neville, "What kind of holiday had you in mind?"

"Something quite exotic," suggested Luna, "But I don't want it to be too stressful."

"What about a cruise?" suggested Neville.

"What!?" said Luna, somewhat startled at Neville's suggestion.

"I really enjoyed that trip up and down the Norwegian coast," said Neville, "Our bedroom moved with us and we didn't have to repack every morning."

"I see your point." said Luna, "Would we have to fly anywhere?"

"Not if we sail from a British port." said Neville, "Some cruises sail from Avonmouth. That's not far away."

"I can see you've been looking into this." observed Luna, "Had you anywhere particular in mind?"

"I would like to go somewhere warmer than Norway," said Neville, "Anyway, are you still worried about flying?"

"No, I'm not," said Luna, "But it would be less stressful if we could just go to a British port and board the ship. We wouldn't have all that fuss and bother getting through airports, and there would be less restrictions on luggage."

"You're almost thinking like a muggle." remarked Neville, "Anyway, if they are in agreement, we could invite our friends,"

"Who had you in mind?" asked Luna.

"Sid and Cassie of course." said Neville, "I think they need a break as well. We'll mention it when they come round for dinner on Thursday evening."

"That's a good idea," said Luna, "We can discuss it with them then and see how they feel."

"We're both moving permanently to Scotland in September." said Neville, "It would be a nice way of spending some time with them before we say goodbye. After all, they did bring us back together again after we had 'lost' each other. Also, despite their muggle status, they are our closest friends."

"Before you call them muggles," said Luna, "Don't forget that Cassie is at least three eighths magical, possibly even half-blood."

"That's a good point." said Neville, "But for Cassie's reassurances and the 'good feeling' she said she had about the conference, I would have stayed away and we wouldn't have got back together."

"Would you have married Cassie?" asked Luna.

"I think I would have," said Neville, "If I had convinced myself I was never going to see you again. She's a wonderful human being, so like you in so many ways, but she would have been 'second best' because she wasn't you. Did you feel the same way about Sid when you were with him."

"If we hadn't gone to that conference," said Luna, "I would have pursued the relationship to its conclusion. Yes, I would have married him. I sensed he needed someone who could shine a bright light into his dark world. He'd lost his ideal girl and was caught in a downward spiral of depression when we literally ran into each other. Also, I needed someone solid and reliable - even 'ordinary' to help me keep my feet on the ground. At the time, Sid seemed to be that person."

"How did he feel about the conference?" asked Neville.

"He was really looking forward to it," said Luna, "I think that was because I had given him a hint that he might meet Cassie again. I just had this feeling. Until the beginning of April, I was dreading it, because I would meet you with your new companion."

"What happened at the beginning of April?" asked Neville.

"I had one of my 'prophetic' dreams." said Luna, "In it, I saw you with a girlfriend who looked just like the photos of Cassie Sid had showed me."

"Did you tell him?" asked Neville.

"Not directly." said Luna, "I just hinted that I thought he would have a 'nice surprise'. He put two and two together and guessed that your conference partner would be his Cassie. After the dream, I was looking forward to the conference. He was like a dog with two tails!"

"Do you believe in fate?" asked Neville.

"Yes, I do." said Luna, "Even more so after the period leading up to that conference. I truly believe that I am destined to spend my life with you, and that Sid and Cassie are a couple made in heaven. They seem to have been created for each other - as we are."

"Anyway, we'll broach the subject of holidays with them on Thursday evening." said Neville, "Then we can decide what kind of cruise we want."

After this discussion, Neville and Luna were both convinced that their next holiday would be a cruise. Both of them had thoroughly enjoyed their expedition by ship from Bergen to Kirkenes and back and liked the concept of their 'hotel' travelling with them from port to port. Both of them were comfortable with the idea that this year's holiday would be a cruise. No decision had been made about where they would sail. That could wait until they had discussed the possibilities with Sid and Cassie over dinner on Thursday evening.

"I'll drop into a travel agent tomorrow lunchtime and pick up a couple of brochures." said Luna, "Then we'll have some idea what we're talking about."

"Good idea." said Neville, "We can have a quick look through them tomorrow evening."

"Don't forget I'll be doing some of the preparation for the dinner." said Luna, "So you'll be doing most of the looking. After all, the cruise was your suggestion."

"We won't know what Sid and Cassie's thoughts are until we meet them," said Neville, "But I suppose I'll have to second guess what their preferences would be. I think you're better at that."

"I know." said Luna, "I suggest you look out some possibilities. Then we can discuss them later in the evening after I've done my cooking. Anyway, it's getting late, so I think it's time for bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

That terminated any further discussion about holidays for the evening, as once they were in bed, Neville and Luna were more concerned with each other's physical and emotional needs to the exclusion of anything else.

oOo

At lunchtime the following day, as she had promised, Luna visited the Broadmead branch of Thomas Cook and came back to the office with four cruising brochures in her capacious handbag.

That evening, once Luna had done the advance cooking for the following night's dinner, Neville and Luna had a first look through the brochures. Their first impression was that there were at least three types of cruise. Some were just an excuse to do nothing but soak up the sun, while doing nothing very much, while others offered visits and shore excursions to interesting places. Their decision to go somewhere warmer than Norway caused them to reject Hurtigruten's Antarctic expedition, however much Luna would like to see the larger species of penguins.

"Why are you so fascinated by King and emperor penguins?" asked Neville.

"They are birds that fly under the water." said Luna, "Also, the king penguins walk incredible distances on tiny legs. They're almost as unbelievable as the fantastic creatures I study. Anyway, going to see them would mean going somewhere even colder than Kirkenes. I don't think our friends would enjoy that."

"That's true." said Neville, "I do know that Cassie loves the sunshine. Not long after we met, she persuaded me to spend a fortnight with her at a naturist resort in the Canary Islands. Once I got used to being naked, I enjoyed it, but I would have liked a holiday with more visits to interesting places."

"You didn't tell me about that one." said Luna, "How did that come about?"

"Some years previously," said Neville, "Cassie had a misunderstanding with Sid and they broke up. She was so depressed that her folks felt she needed a complete break. They took her to this place in the Canaries, but didn't tell her everything about it until they had checked in to the resort."

"Why not?" asked Luna.

"They knew she would refuse to go if they told her she would have to strip completely naked on the beach." said Neville, "But by the end of the holiday, she didn't want to come back home. By that time, she really enjoyed being naked. She took me there to see if I liked it."

"And did you?" asked Luna.

"I did after a couple of days." said Neville, "However, Cassie did say that she would have preferred a holiday with more time outside the resort seeing interesting places. We spent most of our time between the hotel and the beach."

"I think Sid feels the same." said Luna, "On the day following my prophetic dream about the conference, he took me to the Gower. We did spend some time on the beach at Oxwich Bay. He wanted to make it a 'happy' place again. However, he was more interested in explaining the geology of the place."

"Sid's interested in geology?" asked Neville.

"He seems to be interested in all sorts of science subjects." said Luna, "For instance, when I said I loved starlight, he said immediately that Exmoor was a 'dark sky' park, and that we should go there on a clear night. Astronomy fascinates him. What about Cassie? Is she interested in science?"

"Yes, she is interested in geology and astronomy," said Neville, "But she is more interested in people and the way they interact with each other. That enthrals her. I suppose that's because she spent so much time in and out of a psychiatric clinic."

Gradually, the couple came to the conclusion that the type of cruise that might be acceptable to Sid and Cassie would be the one that Neville and Luna would choose in any case. Obviously, they would still have to put this proposition to their friends, but they now felt that the task was now going to be easier. The only question left was 'Where in the world would they go?'. By this time, the evening was drawing on, so Neville and Luna decided to sleep on it and see how they felt in the morning. Once they were in bed, Luna couldn't resist the temptation to have a playful dig at Neville about his Canary Islands holiday with Cassie.

"I suppose," began Luna, "Spending hours and hours with a totally naked Cassie was a bonus."

"It was," said Neville, "She was beautiful, but that doesn't matter when I'm about to spend about eight hours with a completely naked Luna."

As he said this, he embraced Luna, persuaded her out of her nightdress and her panties, and explored her slender naked body with his fingertips, totally enjoying its contours.

"I suppose I asked for that!" said a chuckling Luna, "I love you when you're this playful."

"I know!" said Neville.

The couple spent the next half hour or so exploring each other before giving in to total intimacy. After which they slept naked, enfolded in each other's gentle arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Chapter 2: Planning**

On Thursday evening, Sid and Cassie arrived at their magical friends' home to be entertained and given dinner. They were unaware of the discussion that had occurred two days earlier between Neville and Luna. Luna answered the door and made them at home with glasses of sherry in the lounge of their flat, before retreating to the kitchen to carry out final preparations for the dinner. She also called Neville, who was in the shower following his return from his office.

"How are you two?" asked Neville as he entered the room. Getting a polite 'Okay' from Sid and Cassie, he informed them that Dinner would be served soon. He then went on to mention what he wanted to discuss with them after dinner.

"One thing we have in common with you two," said Neville, "Is that none of us have had a real holiday for the last three years."

"So?" queried Sid.

"A couple of evenings ago," continued Neville, "We were thinking about this. We were discussing the possibility of all four of us taking a holiday together before I move to Scotland."

"You're really moving?" said Cassie, "We'll miss you."

"Yes, we are leaving Bristol." said Luna, who entered the lounge at this point to say that the dinner would be ready in about five minutes, "We're both going to live at Hogwarts. Nev is their new professor of Herbology. Isn't that marvellous."

"Is it?" commented Sid, who had become used to having this wonderful magical couple as close friends.

Cassie's expression changed from smiley to melancholy. She was also saddened by the forthcoming departure of her friends.

"Cheer up, Cassie!" said Neville, "We're not leaving till September. There will be plenty of opportunities for us to spend time together before we go. That's one of the things we want to talk about this evening. Anyway, let's enjoy dinner."

"I suppose we'll have to make the most of our friendships in the next nine months." said Cassie.

"As I've said, that's one of the things I want to talk about after dinner." said Neville, "We've had a few ideas about spending time together."

Sid and Cassie turned and watched as a tea trolley appeared to propel itself from the kitchen into the dining area, followed shortly after by Luna. She guided the plates into position and then made the main components of the meal position themselves on the table. Sid and Cassie were still astonished by this event even though they had seen it many times before. Any further discussion about 'spending time together' until September would have to wait until dinner was finished.

Once the joint had been carved, the vegetables distributed and the gravy poured, the four friends enjoyed roast lamb with mint sauce and all the trimmings, including some very mild tasting Brussels sprouts. A very good red wine accompanied the meal. All non food based conversation stopped as the food was so delicious. The hostess being Luna, a wonderful dessert followed, her special profiteroles with ice cream and a generous helping of double cream.

"As always, that was marvellous." said Sid, "Thank you so much. Where did you get those sprouts? They tasted really good."

"There's a small greengrocer about five minutes walk away from here." said Luna, "His vegetables are so much better than the supermarket's."

"Anyway, the meal was wonderful as always." said Cassie, "I wish I'd had food like yours when I was at school. I would have eaten it."

After the meal, Neville, Sid and Cassie moved to the lounge and occupied the sofas, while Luna organised the washing up and coffee. They elected to wait for Luna before discussing their possible activities before they left for Hogwarts. While they were waiting, they discussed how they would stay in touch after September.

"I suppose," said Cassie, sadly, "Once you move to Scotland, we'll never see each other again. I'm not looking forward to that."

A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, but still looked sad. Sid put his arm across her shoulders to console her.

"We could still visit you now and again." suggested Sid, "But it's a long way to go just for a meal."

"Scotland is a beautiful country." said Cassie, "We could go there for one of next year's short holidays."

"That's a thought." said Sid, "You could show me where you went when your folks took you to Scotland."

"That's right over the other side of the country." said Cassie, "It would be a long drive to Hogwarts."

"Through some amazing scenery." said Neville, "I know you like single malt whiskies. You could visit some distilleries on your way from Elgin to Fort William. I think a lot of them welcome visitors."

"That would mean that I would have to do all the driving while Sid dozed." said Cassie, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, dear Sidney."

"Yes, I would," said Sid, "Especially if we go up the Spey valley, although I think the Caledonian Canal route via Loch Ness might be more direct."

"If we're on holiday, we wouldn't necessarily take the most direct route." said Cassie," Anyway, that's how we could come and see you. How would you be able to visit us?"

"One thing we can do that is not possible for you is for us to apparate here." said Neville.

"Oh yes." said Sid, "Luna mentioned that when we first met. I thought it was a little bit like the way people get around in Star Trek."

At this point, Luna returned from the kitchen, having overheard the end of the conversation.

"I remember that." said Luna, "The day after I told Sid I was a witch, he asked me if I flew round on a broomstick. I told him we only use broomsticks for sport nowadays. Anyway, why are you talking about magical modes of transport?"

"Cassie is feeling really sad that we're going away in September." said Neville, "She's upset that it seems that, whenever she gains really good friends, they go away, leaving a void in her life which is very hard to fill."

"I suppose we could apparate down here when we want to meet." said Luna, "That wouldn't be a perfect solution, but we would still maintain personal contact. Anyway, what we want to talk about this evening is what we want to do just before we go away."

"Yes," said Neville, "We're thinking of going on a cruise and we would like you two to come with us."

"That's an interesting idea." said Cassie, "It means our bedroom will travel with us and we won't have to unpack and repack at every place we visit. We've been on driving and coach holidays before, and that was the main problem. Anyway, where were you thinking of going?"

"We haven't really decided yet," said Luna, "But I'd like to go somewhere warmer than the Norwegian coast, but not too tropical."

"Incidentally," said Neville, "Are you two okay about flying?"

"We should be." said Sid, "Both of us have flown to America and back."

"Good!" said Neville, "That means we needn't sail from a British port, although there are cruises which start from Avonmouth, Southampton or Tilbury."

The friends spent the next hour or so discussing the type of cruise they would like. All agreed that they would probably have to fly to the start of the cruise as most of the places they wanted to visit were so far away that they would require several days sailing to reach. Cassie suggested a New York start, then a voyage to the Caribbean with visits along the way, while Neville's preference was for either the Eastern Mediterranean with cultural talks and visits to the Greek islands. Sid said he would like to go to Iceland and see the Geysers, glaciers and volcanoes. Luna commented that Iceland was almost as cold as Norway, even in Summer. That's why there were glaciers there. She then suggested that they should cruise from Tokyo and explore what used to be called the East Indies.

"It's obvious that we are four people with very different ideas." said Neville, "What do you suggest, Luna?"

"We could say what our second choices might be," suggested Luna, "Or we could toss two coins. Another factor is what cruises are available in August and September and how long you two can stay away from work."

The 'toss two coins' idea was rejected and the four young people decided to study the brochures before deciding what kind of cruise they would like. Luna produced the four brochures she had obtained at the travel agent the previous day. Sid produced his smartphone and searched the Internet for other ideas. The brochures were passed round while Sid made various suggestions based on his internet surfing. After about another hour of discussion, their thoughts crystalized. They narrowed their choices down to two options. Their choice would depend on how much time off Sid and Cassie could take as holiday.

"I know you two have six weeks holiday." said Neville, "If you can take 25 days of it together, we can go on the cruise from Miami to Vancouver. That one includes most of our ideas about cruising. It's more expensive, but it looks a lot more interesting. What do you think?"

"Of the two, that is the one I'd choose." said Sid, "It includes sunny places, interesting visits and even a glacier. I'll see how much time we can take off work at one stretch and let you know by the weekend. We're both in HR, so I can ask our manager, Barnabus Crabshaw for both of us. If we can't get that much holiday, I suppose it'll have to be the Med. I know you'd like that one."

"Yes, It looks quite cultural." said Neville, "There is one visit to a fairly active volcano at Santorini. The odd thing about it is that it starts and finishes in Malta and also calls there again in the middle of the cruise."

"That is a bit unusual," said Sid, "I suppose the cruise company must have a reason."

Having decided that all four of the friends could afford the longer cruise, no final decision could be made until Sid had seen Barnabus Crabshaw, his personnel officer about taking five weeks holiday at once.

"How much of this year's holiday have you got left?" asked Neville, "And can you carry it over to the next year? In the wizarding section of the office, we can carry over up to ten days."

"We've both got about nine days left of this year's allocation." said Sid, "I think our carry-over rules are the same as yours, but I'll have to confirm that with Barnabus."

Having decided that they could not proceed any further with preparations for their farewell cruise, they spent the rest of the evening in inconsequential conversation over firewhiskey and butterbeer. As they said 'goodnight', Sid promised to see Barnabus Crabshaw as early as possible on Friday morning.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." said Cassie.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Sid and Cassie spent some time discussing their holiday allocations before arranging to see Barnabus Crabshaw. As they had been working fairly solidly through the year, they believed that both of them had nearly a fortnight left over from their April to March holiday allowance, with little chance of being able to take it before the end of March.

Once they believed they had confirmed their allowances; this was easy as they were both in the HR department, they made a joint approach to Barnabus.

"Barnabus," said Sid, "Two of our closest friends are leaving permanently for Scotland in September. They've suggested that all four of us have a long holiday together before they leave."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." said Barnabus "How long would you be going for?"

"We haven't finalised our arrangements," said Sid, "But if it's alright with you, we'll probably be away for about five weeks."

"And I suppose you're here to see if you can carry some or all of your remaining allowance over to the next holiday year." said Barnabus.

"That was the general idea." said Sid.

Barnabus entered some information into his computer terminal and studied the screen for a few seconds. He jotted down some notes before saying anything further.

"I don't know how much holiday you believe you have," said Barnabus, "But it seems that both of you have eleven days."

"That's so lovely." said Cassie, smiling, "We thought we only had nine."

"Both of you came in at short notice between Christmas and new year." said Barnabus, "So you've earned yourselves an extra two days as a bonus. I'm guessing, but would your close friends be Neville and Luna Longbottom?"

"You've guessed right." said Sid, "As you know, Neville is taking up the post of Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. His wife, Luna is going there as she'll be living with him."

"I'm glad you reminded me," said Barnabus, "I know July seems a long way off, but I'll have to draft a couple of magical vacancy notices. Those two won't be easy to replace. Thanks to their close friendship with you two, they have an extraordinary knowledge of the ways of muggles. Anyway, what kind of holiday were you four thinking of taking?"

"Luna has suggested we go on a cruise." said Cassie, "We had a discussion about it last night. We had two choices. The one we would prefer starts in Miami and sails to Vancouver via the Panama Canal and Alaska, but lasts for 31 nights. That's why we're here to ask you if we could carry our remaining holiday over to next year."

"And what was the second option, should I refuse your request?" asked Barnabus.

Cassie looked a bit crestfallen at the prospect of not being able to go on the longer break. She described the itinerary of the Eastern Mediterranean cruise.

"Don't worry, Cassie." said Barnabus, "Your request has got me off the hook, because I'll need somebody to arrange cover for the large number of staff taking the rest of their holidays in March."

"So, you will let us carry our holidays over?" said Sid.

"Of course." said Barnabus, "But you will have to take one day of it before the end of March. You can only carry ten days over."

"Oh thank you so much, Barnabus!" said Cassie, beaming "You're so lovely! We'll get the forms back to you on Monday."

"By then, we might also be able to confirm the dates of our cruising holiday." added Sid, "I did promise Neville I'd make my decision after seeing you."

"Anyway, that's settled." said Barnabus, "You can take one day's leave before the end of March, and carry the remaining days over to next year's allocation. That way, you can go on the Miami cruise."

"Oh! Thank you so much." said Cassie, beaming as she got up out of her chair and hugged Barnabus, "You're so lovely! I can't wait to see Neville and Luna. We'll let you know when we're going to take the one day. It will probably be next week as all four of us will be spending a considerable amount of time in the travel agent booking the cruise."

"Well!" said Barnabus, "I certainly wasn't expecting that! Of all the muggles on the staff of this office, you're the most intensely human. You're a wonderful person."

Cassie blushed.

"Let me know when you want to take the day off for booking." continued Barnabus, "I expect Neville and Luna will ask for the same day."

"Thank you again." said Sid, "We'll let you know on Monday, when we've discussed it with our friends."

After this meeting, Sid sent messages to both Neville and Luna telling them the good news. They arranged another dinner party for Sunday night. This time at the flat rented by Sid and Cassie. To say that they were excited would have been an understatement. Sid had a broad smile on his face for the remainder of Friday.

On Saturday morning, Neville and Luna went to the Broadmead Thomas Cook to confirm the actual dates of the Miami to Vancouver cruise and to ask the travel agent which day they could call in to make the firm booking. It was agreed that Thursday would probably be the best day as the office was relatively quiet. The travel agent said he would enquire which cabins were available. He also explained what additional travel documents were required for entry to the USA and Canada.

"I guess all four of you have UK passports." said the agent.

"Yes." said Neville, "I know both Sid and Cassie have passports. We had to get ours so we could travel to Norway and Sweden about three years ago."

After this, they returned to their flat. Luna studied the printed itinerary in the brochure more deeply and made a few notes. She was also checking whether there were many 'at sea' days. She was also beginning to think about what clothes to pack as the weather on the cruise would range from hot tropical sunshine to the icy conditions near a glacier.

"You look so lovely when you're studying something." commented Neville, "You're a picture of utter tranquillity."

"Am I?" said Luna.

"Of course." said Neville, "You're nearly always serene, but when you're quietly concentrating on something, you're even more peaceful. It's impossible to feel stressed when you're around me."

"What a lovely thing to say about me." said Luna, "And you sounded as if you meant it."

"I did mean it." said Neville, "There seems to be a deep inner peace about you, and it's contagious. That's one of the many reasons why I love you so much. Incidentally, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking through the itinerary for our cruise." said Luna, "I'm checking what we'll need to pack. Miami and the Caribbean will be hot, and I would imagine the Hubbard Glacier will be very cold, even at that time of year. Also, us two girls will need evening, or at least cocktail dresses for the 'formal' evenings. You boys will need to pack tuxedos. Could you check on the baggage allowance on our flights. I do know that some airlines allow two checked bags on transatlantic flights, but we had better check how much space there will be in the ship's cabin."

"That's one of the things I am minded to confirm with the travel agent." said Neville, "Have you given any thought as to which day we are going to visit him."

"I thought we had already decided that Thursday would be best." said Luna, "Anyway, we can talk about that with Sid and Cassie when we go to them for dinner."

Luna finished writing her notes and jotted down a few other reminders. These would be useful when they made the final booking on Thursday. At the dinner party on Sunday night, they agreed that Thursday would be the best day to visit the travel agent. Cassie had prepared a traditional British Sunday roast, pork with stuffing, apple sauce and all the trimmings. Her crackling was particularly successful. Since one of her guests was Luna, rhubarb crumble and custard was served as pudding.

"We've served rhubarb crumble as dessert because you've had apple sauce with the pork." said Cassie, "I hope you don't mind. I know rhubarb isn't to everyone's taste.

"That's okay," said Luna, "It was lovely, but what impressed me most was your pork crackling. How did you do it?"

"You'll have to ask Sid's mum about that." said Cassie, "She's the expert. I just follow her method."

Before discussing the cruise, all four friends had a debate about the best way to get light crisp pork crackling. they agreed that the next time Cassie cooked roast pork, Neville and Luna would arrive early, so Cassie could show her how she did it.

"As I've already let you know," said Sid, "We have managed to persuade Barnabus to let us carry ten days of this year's holiday entitlement over to next year. That means we can all go on the Miami to Vancouver cruise."

"That's good." said Neville, "Now we can go ahead and book the cruise, and you can book your 5 weeks off with Barnabus."

"Don't you have to book your holiday?" asked Sid.

"No." said Neville, "All I have to do is tell Barnabus the date we have to fly to Miami. He'll work out how much of the cruise is holiday and calculate a notional leaving date for both of us."

"The other thing I've suggested to Barnabus," said Sid, "Is that we all have Wednesday off to spend time with the travel agent to book the cruise and tie up as many loose ends as we can."

"That's a brilliant idea." Said Neville, "We'll all see Barnabus tomorrow morning."

oOo

At half past eight on Monday morning, the four prospective travellers met in the foyer of their office building, before agreeing that the best time to see Barnabus on a Monday morning was about half past ten. Sid and Cassie made their way to the human resources department, while Neville and Luna went to the 'wizarding' office. Sid intercepted Barnabus on his way to his office.

"Barnabus," said Sid, "Have you a moment?"

"What is it, Sidney?" asked Barnabus.

"Are you free at about half past ten?" asked Sid, "The four of us, that is Luna, Neville, Cassie and myself would like to discuss a holiday matter."

"That's okay," said Barnabus, "Let's see, I've got a meeting at about nine o'clock. After that I'm free for the rest of the morning. I'll see you at half ten. We'll use the small meeting room next to my office. Don't be late."

"We'll be waiting for you there." said Sid.

Sid called Neville and agreed to that all four would meet in The HR department small meeting room at twenty-five past ten.

At half past ten, all four were waiting in the room when Barnabus entered.

"I would guess from the fact that all of you are here," said Barnabus, "That this has something to do with your proposed cruise holiday."

"And you'd be right." said Neville, "There are quite a few matters we'd like to clarify with the travel agent as we book the cruise. Such things as the checked baggage allowance on our flights and we'd like to ascertain what the particular cruise line's policy is on 'formal' dress evenings is."

"Also," interjected Cassie, "We'd like to book some of the shore excursions in advance."

"Clearly," said Sid, "The booking process is going to take some time."

"What we would like," said Luna, "Is a whole day off, to spend time at the travel agent."

"Which day were you thinking of?" asked Barnabus.

"The agent has suggested that this Thursday would be the best day," said Neville, "As it is the quietest day of the week for him. Would it be possible for all four of us to have this Thursday off?"

Barnabus consulted the screen of his I-Pad.

"I don't see why not." said Barnabus, "In fact, that would be the best day for everyone, as no-one else is on leave that day. Get the leave slips into me by mid-afternoon and I'll see that it's booked. Of course, for you, Sid and Cassie, that uses up the extra day you didn't know you had."

"Thank you, Barnabus." said Sid, "Since we do know the dates and duration of the cruise itself, we'll be able to give you the annual leave forms for that at the same time."

"That would be very useful." said Barnabus, "That will help me plan this year's holiday entitlements for the whole department. I'll see to it that all of you can take Wednesday off."

Upon returning to his office, Sid called the Broadmead branch of Thomas Cook and made definite arrangements for a meeting to book the holiday.


	4. Chapter 4: Booking and Anticipation

**Chapter 4: Booking, Anticipation and Farewell Feasts**

On Thursday morning, the four prospective cruisers met in the Cabot Circus Costa coffee shop and obtained lattes before sitting down and deciding on their approach to the travel agent.

"Have you considered which shore excursions we're going to book in advance?" asked Sid.

"Yes." said Luna, "I've made a list of some of the more interesting ones. I think that between us and the travel agent, we should be able to decide which ones to book before we go. Here's the list."

Luna handed copies of the list to the other three. They spent the next few minutes perusing them and drinking milky coffee.

"I don't think we need to book the city tours in advance as there will be plenty of places," continued Luna, "But the whale watching at Cabo San Lucas and the Sea life by submarine tour at Sitka may be limited."

"I've always wanted to have a close look at a volcano." said Cassie, "So the Poas Volcano at Puntarenas tour might be worth advance booking."

Sid suggested that the Harbour cruise at San Diego would be another one worth advance booking as he was interested in warships, particularly the American supercarriers. Neville's suggestion was the tour of the Gatun Locks at Colon, just before they sailed through the Panama Canal. The other tours could be booked on board the ship.

Their coffee cups now empty, they made their way to Broadmead and the local branch of the Thomas Cook travel agency. Ten minutes later, they entered the shop and were given seats around the manager's desk.

"So," said the travel agent, "You four want to cruise from Miami to Vancouver. Any particular reason you chose this particular cruise?"

"We knew we two couples want to have a memorable holiday together before I move away permanently to work in Scotland," said Neville, "But we couldn't decide whether we want to go to somewhere hot or a cooler part of the planet. This cruise seems to include both."

"That's true." Said the agent, "I guess you're here to finalise the booking."

"Yes, that's the general idea." said Sid, "We've had a look at the available shore excursions and felt that we might also like to book some of them in advance."

"We'd also like to decide on our cabins and confirm the booking." said Luna.

The next three quarters of an hour was spent deciding on which excursions they felt would need to be booked in advance. These, among others, included the whale watching at Cabo San Lucas, the Poas volcano and the 'sea life by submarine' excursion at Sitka as well as the harbour cruise in San Diego. They also decided to upgrade their cabins to ones with a sea view. After a few telephone calls, they were booked into a pair of adjacent interconnected cabins with balconies on the starboard side of the ship. This upgrade also entitled them to business class flights. Cassie asked what lectures and talks would be available on this particular cruise. She was informed that there would be briefings on each of the ports visited and probably lectures on subjects which might be of interest to the passengers, but the subjects hadn't yet been finalised. Now that the cruise arrangements had been confirmed, the agent offered to obtain the electronic visas they would require; the ESTA for the USA and an ESA for Canada. He also said he would enquire whether any other countries they were to visit such as Panama and Mexico, required advance visas. They accepted this offer as that left one less thing for them to worry about. All that was left now was for them to pay the deposit and wait. On their next visit to Thomas Cook, provided they all brought their passports, their electronic visas could be obtained.

"It's nearly lunchtime." said Sid, looking at his watch, "Has anyone any thoughts about where to have lunch?"

"I'd like something spicy." said Luna, "It's a pity the one in King Street doesn't open at lunchtime. It's good. What about that one we went to when Neville and Cassie came back to live in Bristol? Are you okay with that one, Nev?"

"It's a fairly long walk from here," said Neville, "But we could do with the exercise after all that sitting down in Thomas Cook. It's not all that warm, but it's a nice sunny day; quite pleasant for February."

"Afterwards," said Cassie, "We could have a ramble on Clifton Down. That's fairly close to both our homes."

The four of them made their way up Park Street, past Clifford's Tower into Clifton Village. There they located the Brunel Raj Indian restaurant, but found that it too no longer opened at lunchtime.

"Let's try the other one we saw in this part of Bristol." said Neville, "It looked interesting. It was open."

They made their way back to the Nutmeg restaurant, were shown to a table for four and sat down.

"One advantage of this place over the King Street one," said Cassie as she perused the menu, "Is that Bombay Aloo is available. It's my favourite side dish. I'll have that as my side."

"This is somewhat different from the menu at the other place." said Sid, "I'll have to have a closer look at this menu. There are a few unfamiliar items on it, but I think I'll have the vindaloo."

"It says here," said Luna, "That the items on the menu reflect the different styles of cuisine in the 29 states in India. I've eaten some of these when I was out there. This place is quite a find."

"Yes," said Neville, "It's a pity we've found it only a few months before going away."

"There are a couple of unusual meats on the menu." commented Sid, "India is a mainly Hindu country with a significant Muslim minority. The Muslims don't eat pork, while the cow is sacred to the Hindus, but we have both beef and pork on this menu. I wonder if they have McDonald's out there."

"I can answer that one." said Luna, "There are McDonald's restaurants out there, but they don't serve beefburgers. Their premier burger is the 'Chicken Maharajah Mac'. It's a Big Mac with chicken instead of beef. I don't know what the 'bacon' is in their breakfasts."

It was clear that Neville's taste for spicy food was still quite adventurous and had not changed a lot since their first visit a couple of years previously. He ordered lamb rogan josh, while Cassie had Chicken Chettinadu. Luna tried butter chicken and Sid, as he had already said, had the pork cheek vindaloo. Two portions of Bombay Aloo were ordered as all four wanted it.

"Does anyone want a starter?" asked Sid.

They decided that what they had already ordered was sufficient, so they settled for eight poppadums.

Once they had returned home, Sid made enquiries about the baggage allowance on transatlantic flights and ascertained that the flights booked with the cruise allowed two items of hold baggage for each passenger. This would allow the men to pack their tuxedos, and the ladies to pack several evening dresses as well as suitable clothing for both hot and cold conditions. This was important as there would be several 'formal' evenings on a cruise of the duration they had booked.

Once their travel arrangements had been made, they looked forward to the cruise with barely suppressed excitement. However, this was tinged with a little sadness for Sid and Cassie as they would be losing close contact with two wonderful friends as soon as the holiday was over. This was particularly true for Cassie, as she had formed a strong emotional bond with both members of the wizarding couple.

They Made the most of their remaining time together in Bristol by having frequent shared meals at each other's homes as well as in restaurants. One particular evening at Neville's home was memorable, as Ron and Hermione Weasley had been invited and apparated to the house shortly before dinner.

"Beam me up Scotty!" commented Sid as the invited couple appeared.

Of course, Sid had seen this form of magical transportation before, at the Highclere conference, but he was still surprised by it. This time, he was at the destination end of the apparation, so it seemed even more like 'Star Trek', with a couple of people suddenly appearing out of nothing.

Although they had all met at Luna's wedding, Neville felt that introductions were in order.

"Sid, Cassie, this is Ronald Weasley and his wife, Hermione." said Neville, "I know you met at Shell Cottage a couple of years ago, but there's no harm in reintroducing you."

"When we were at your wedding," said Hermione, "I had a long and interesting talk with Michelle Stonem. How is she? I would have liked to have continued my talk with her."

"She's doing alright." said Sid, "She's settled down quite near here, and got herself a job with an insurance company. Her husband, Tony, is a junior executive in a drinks company. We're still on very good terms with them. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have invited them."

"Sorry about that, Hermione," said Neville, "I should have included them. Next time, perhaps."

With six people present, three from the wizarding community and three muggles, the conversation ranged over a wide variety of subjects, including what constituted a 'magical' plant, the different modes of magical transport and the future relationship between muggles and the wizarding community now that Neville and Luna were going away.

Not long before the cruise, Sid and Cassie arranged another dinner. This time Tony and Michelle were invited as well as Ron and Hermione. Tony was startled at the sudden appearance, apparently out of nowhere, of the Weasleys.

"Wow!" said Tony, "I wasn't expecting that."

"You should get used to people apparating," said Neville, "Because that's how we'll be getting here once we're settled at Hogwarts. You'll be pleased to know that Ron and Hermione are replacing us at the Ministry of Magic in Bristol. Ron has become an auror, taking my place, and Hermione will replace Luna as the West of England liaison officer."

"That's good." said Michelle, "I'm glad you're being replaced by people we've already met."

"Hermione," began Tony, "You're part of the wizarding community, but I gather you were born as a muggle with no magical connections or abilities. How is it that you're considered as the outstanding witch of your generation?"

"That's a mystery to all of us." said Ron, "I guess my Hermione's one of the exceptions."

"There are some children who do not develop magical abilities born to 'pureblood' wizarding families." said Hermione, "We call them 'squibs'. I would guess that for every squib, there will be a muggle like me who has magical potential."

"And shows it." added Luna, "She has been the top scorer in nearly every exam she's taken."

"You weren't far behind." said Hermione.

It was clear that Tony was itching to ask a question that had been bugging him for some time. Michelle sensed this.

"Hermione," began Tony, "There's something I want to ask you about witches."

"Not now, Tony." said Michelle, in an attempt to stop Tony in his tracks.

"I've been told," continued Tony, undeterred, "That you witches perform your rituals stark naked. Is this true?"

"Then you've been told wrong." said Hermione, "There are a few things we do naked, but then, I imagine, so do you. Clothes are an impediment to the most intimate and intense forms of communication between people. It looks as if I'm going to have to work on these misconceptions among muggles about us."

Michelle was blushing by this time, recalling the occasions when she had been totally naked with her Tony.

"Now you know!" said a still slightly embarrassed Michelle.

"Having said that," continued Hermione, "There are a few things we do, which do involve experiencing each other as we truly are, rather than the false image projected by the clothes we choose to wear. I'm sure both of you feel the same about that."

"I'll second that." added Ron, "The real Hermione looks wonderful."

It was Hermione's turn to blush, as she recalled the evening when Luna had calmed her turbulent emotions in a somewhat unconventional way.

"You don't look so bad yourself, my dear Ronald." said Hermione, smiling, as she recovered her composure.

Now that Tony's query had been settled, Michelle and Hermione resumed the intense conversation that had started when they had attended Sid and Cassie's wedding a couple of years previously. They ranged over a wide range of subjects, including the way witches and wizards handle their relationships. This discussion proved fruitful as both of them had experienced 'up and down' relationships with their respective menfolk. Meanwhile, Sid and Ron had a long talk about, of all things, science fiction films. It was clear that the new arrivals at the Ministry of Magic Bristol office had an even wider knowledge of the ways of muggles than Neville and Luna. It also became clear that Sid and Cassie were rapidly forming deep friendships with Ron and Hermione. In fact, Sid felt that Ronald Weasley was a kindred spirit, who was, like him, given to the occasional 'foot in mouth' episode.

Ron was interested in what kind of holiday Neville, Luna and their muggle friends were planning.

"You're going on a cruise." said Ron, "Where are you going?"

Luna produced the itinerary and showed it to Ron. He perused it and noted that their route would take them to Alaska.

"Will you be seeing the Northern Lights?" asked Ron.

"Unlikely." said Luna, "The South of Alaska where we're going is only as far North as Scotland. In any case, there'll be too much daylight at the time of year we're going."

"I spent seven months in Northern Scotland." said Cassie, "I didn't see the Northern Lights at all, even though my room faced North. I suppose there weren't any solar storms during that time."

By the end of the evening, the eight people decided that their evening meal had been a success and that they, all of them, should repeat it, even if it involved Neville and Luna apparating from Hogwarts.

As the weeks passed, the date of the cruise came closer and the two couples were becoming seriously excited with the anticipation of a few weeks away from their normal existence.

Two weeks before their departure, Neville and Sid checked that all the paperwork was ready for their holiday. Cassie and Luna saw to the packing, as they would be including such things as evening and cocktail dresses.

All was now ready for what they anticipated would be their last adventure together.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flight to Miami

**Chapter 5: The Flight to Miami**

At long last, the date of their last holiday together had arrived. This was after months of anticipation, paying balances and obtaining the necessary visas. All four travellers had gone to bed early on the day before, in anticipation of the early start. All their packing had been completed and they were now ready for departure.

Very early the next morning, Sid and Cassie boarded a taxi, which would take them to Temple Meads railway station, picking up Neville, Luna and their luggage on the way there. They had decided to travel direct to Miami from Heathrow, as after both Sid's and Cassie's time-consuming experiences at New York's Kennedy Airport on their previous trips to that city, they decided to fly direct to their intended US destination. They would have had to effectively 'enter' the USA at their first port of call in New York, and then hope to make the connection to Miami if they had flown from Bristol, hence their decision to fly direct to Miami, although it was a ten-hour flight. Also, the Heathrow departure qualified them for the upgrade to business class. This did, however make their transport arrangements in the UK more complicated.

After the taxi ride, a trip in a high-speed train and finally, the Heathrow Express, they arrived at Terminal 5 of London's principal airport. Of the four of them, Neville was the only one never to have flown commercially before. Both Sid and Cassie had flown to New York in 2007, and Luna had taken various flights during her world-wide search for the crumple horned snorkak.

Once all the formalities had been completed, and they had passed through security, they had about three quarters of an hour to browse the airside duty-free shops, and relax before the departure gate opened. Luna found a group of vacant seats and started reading her copy of 'the Quibbler', upside down as was her usual way. The other three had obtained muggle magazines from W H Smith to read on the flight, and joined her.

At last, the departure screen indicated the gate number. The four travellers joined the couple of hundred other passengers booked onto the Miami flight. At this point, they were glad of the reading matter, because they were seated in the gate lounge for another half-hour before boarding commenced.

"Is there always so much waiting around when people fly anywhere?" asked Neville.

"'Fraid so." said Luna, "And this is when everything is running to time."

When boarding commenced, the four were in the second group of passengers called as they were travelling business class. At check-in, they had selected two pairs of seats on the starboard side of the upper cabin. Neville was given a window seat as he had never flown before. Sid sat next to him and the two girls occupied the pair of seats directly astern of them, Cassie taking the window seat.

The previous time Sid had flown across the Atlantic Ocean was the occasion when he was on a desperate search for his beloved Cassie after she had run away following Chris's sudden and untimely death. This time, he was flying with her with a cruise to look forward to. The journey this time, however did have a tinge of sadness, as once they returned to the UK after the holiday, he was once again going to lose two dear friends when Neville and Luna moved permanently to Hogwarts College in the West of Scotland.

Once all the luggage and passengers were on board, the doors were closed and the 'jetty' was retracted, the plane started the long taxi towards the Eastern end of Heathrow's runway 27L.

Seated in the window seat next to and facing Sid, Neville was showing signs of nervousness. Sid took steps to reassure him.

"There's absolutely nothing to be worried about." said Sid, "Flying is just about the safest way to get around the world nowadays."

"I know," said Neville quietly, "But I'm still apprehensive. I suppose it's because this is the first time I've flown in one of these things. I'm sitting with you because I don't want Luna to know I'm frightened."

"I won't let on." said Sid, "I suppose I did have a short flight to Russia and back before I went to America. This is only my fourth flight."

"You travelled round the States with Cassie," said Neville, "It's a big place, how did you travel?"

"Mainly in Greyhound or Trailways buses." said Sid, "Although we did take one or two train journeys."

While this conversation was going on, the aircraft had accelerated down the runway, rotated and left the ground. All the unnerving vibrations had ceased and they were climbing smoothly. Sid encouraged Neville to look out of the window.

"Wow!" exclaimed Neville, "Is that Windsor Castle down there?"

"It is." said Sid, "Are you feeling better now we're in the air?"

"Yes, I am." said Neville, "Thank you for diverting my attention while the take-off was happening with all that acceleration, vibration and noise."

"I don't know why you were worried," said Sid, "Because I'm sure you've done some quite dangerous things in the air, riding a thestral for instance."

"Who told you about that?" asked Neville.

"Luna told me about it when she was telling me how wonderfully brave you were." said Sid, "Whizzing around on a broomstick doesn't strike me as the safest of activities either. Compared to that, traveling in one of these should be like riding in a rather luxurious bus."

"I suppose so," said Neville, "But I guess I felt that I was to a certain extent in control of the thestral or the broomstick. Although I did have an accident during my very first broomstick flying lesson at Hogwarts."

"That must have been embarrassing." said Sid.

"It was." said Neville, "It took a long time to live it down. I suppose it was silly of me to be worried about flying in something being operated by professionals."

"Yes," said Sid, "Aeroplanes have been flying across the Atlantic Ocean for decades, with very few incidents. You're safer sitting in that seat than you would be walking down Park Street in Bristol. You can relax even more now. The seat belt light has just been switched off."

In the pair of seats behind Sid and Neville, the two girls were surprisingly quiet. Luna continued reading her copy of 'the Quibbler', while Cassie had decided to doze off until the first meal was served. Neville was quietly pleased about this, as they wouldn't be discussing their former relationships.

About two hours into the flight, when the view out of the window was of endless ocean with a few small clouds, Luna had finished reading 'the Quibbler' and was listening to music from the aircraft's entertainment system on headphones. Cassie had woken up and was reading the in-flight magazine. Neville was looking out of the window and noting the occasional ship, while it seemed to be Sid's turn to doze.

An announcement came over the PA system that lunch would shortly be served, and that afternoon tea would be provided towards the end of the flight. The sound of trolleys could be heard as the flight crew came around with pre-lunch drinks. Neville leaned forward and woke Sid with a prod when the trolley approached their seats. The two ladies were already awake and inspecting the lunch menu. Cassie ordered white wine as she was having the fish with rice and an aubergine curry, while Luna had a mini bottle of red. Now he had come to, Neville also ordered the red wine. Soon enough, the starters arrived. All four had selected the panna cotta with butter. Both Neville and Sid had chosen the beef, while Luna had chosen the pasta. When it came to the 'dessert' course, the two men chose the cheeseboard. Cassie chose the raspberry and lemon sponge, while the vanilla custard on a sweet pastry with cherry jelly appealed more to Luna. All four passengers enjoyed coffee and brandy for their after-lunch drinks,

Once lunch was finished, there was a period of about four hours with nothing much happening. Luna and Cassie spent some of the time chatting, while Neville and Sid settled down to watch films on the aircraft's entertainment system. After about two hours, Luna indulged in a sweet snack from the 'club kitchen', before watching a short film. On returning to her seat, she looked at the afternoon tea menu. When she visited the 'club kitchen', she collected a packet of cheese and onion crisps and gave it to Neville.

"Oh, thanks, Luna." said Neville.

"You do like your puddings," remarked Cassie, as Luna sat back down, "And yet you're so small and slim. I don't know how you do it."

"I suppose I'm just lucky." said Luna, "I seem to be able to eat anything without putting on weight, although the meals on the cruise might change that."

Eventually, the plane was approaching the East coast of the USA. Neville looked out 0f the window and noticed some brilliant white 'dots' on the turquoise surface of the sea.

"What do you reckon those are?" asked Neville.

Sid got up out of his seat and looked at the 'dots'.

"I'm not sure." said Sid, "They certainly look unusual."

Sid consulted the in-flight map to see where they were. It gradually dawned on him what the 'dots' were.

"I think they're icebergs." said Sid, "We're flying over the part of the Atlantic Ocean where the Titanic hit one and went down. That's one hazard we don't have to face up here."

"Where do they come from?" asked Neville.

"They break off from the glaciers in Greenland." said Sid, "They drift South on a cold ocean current down into the shipping lanes, hence the Titanic hitting one."

"But they're so brilliant white." commented Neville, "Surely people on ships can see them."

"Not on a dark moonless night," said Sid, "Especially if the lookouts aren't expecting them. In any case, a fifty-thousand-ton ship travelling at full speed takes a lot of stopping or turning, even if the lookouts do see the iceberg."

"You two are chatting a lot." said Cassie, as she returned from a toilet break, "What are you talking about?"

"Icebergs." said Sid, "We saw a few in the sea below us just now. Neville was wondering what the white dots on the sea were. We're over the place where the Titanic went down."

As Cassie returned to her seat, it was time for afternoon tea, and the flight attendants were distributing drinks.

This time, Sid and Neville had normal Coca-Cola, while the girls had Coke Zero The sandwiches were well received. Cassie had cheese, Luna enjoyed the salmon, while Neville and Sid tried the chicken.

All four chose the scones with clotted cream and strawberry jam as dessert.

"It's lovely having a cream tea eight miles up." said Cassie.

There followed a discussion between Cassie and Luna about whether the jam or the cream would go onto the scone first. The conclusion was that it depended on whether you came from Devon or Cornwall. The Devonians put the cream first, while the Cornish applied the jam before the cream. Luna was considered the expert as, not only did she love puddings, but Shell Cottage was in the South-West of England. Neville noticed the animated conversation between the two girls and mentioned it to Sid.

"What was all that about?" asked Sid, on his way to a toilet break.

"We were discussing 'cream tea etiquette'." said Cassie, "Whether it's jam or cream first."

"What did you decide?" asked Sid.

"It depends whether you're Devonian or Cornish." said Luna, "That's one of the intriguing minor things about the ways of muggles, how they can disagree passionately about something so small."

Following this, coffees were served. Then all four settled down to about an hour of dozing before final approach to Miami International Airport.

Finally, the seat belt light was switched back on and the aircraft gently descended towards its destination. Neville seemed relaxed, in contrast to his agitated state at take-off. Once they had landed, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna remained in their seats until it was clear that passengers had started disembarking.

As is usual nowadays at American Airports, the wait to see an immigration officer was somewhat time consuming. There were no awkward questions, as all four had put 'Civil Servant' as their occupation. This was the only time that they would face the full rigour of the immigration procedure, as their ship was considered as American territory. Their visits to San Diego, San Francisco, Astoria, Sitka, Juneau and Ketchikan should now be straightforward. The fortunate thing about spending a lot of time in Passport Control and Immigration was that their checked bags were already on the carousel when they entered 'Baggage Reclaim', so no more time was spent waiting before they were able to go landside.

When they emerged into the landside of the airport, a guide was waiting for them with the name of their ship prominently displayed. They were to spend two nights in an hotel in Miami, before being transferred to their ship on the second full day.

"Well!" said Neville, as the four of them entered the public area of the terminal, "That was a bit of a faff. Now we can relax and enjoy the rest of the holiday."

Once they had joined the guide, there was a short period of waiting around while the rest of the fifty passengers from Heathrow came through Customs and Immigration. Once all 54 cruise passengers were assembled, the guide led them out of the terminal building to a waiting coach, which took them to a Holiday Inn less than a mile from the cruise port. On arrival at the hotel, they were allocated rooms, and their checked bags were taken to them. Sid and Cassie were allocated a room next to Neville and Luna.

Although the local time was only about half past six, their body clocks had not caught up with them and it seemed like half past eleven at night. They had agreed that the best way to deal with jet lag was to stay awake until the local time told them it was time for bed. Accordingly, after spending about an hour relaxing and freshening up, they enjoyed a leisurely steak dinner at a diner they were told about in a nearby shopping mall. They then found a bar, where they could have a couple of drinks prior to bedtime. On getting back to the hotel, they returned to their bedrooms and enjoyed a belated, relaxing and well-earned night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day in Miami

**Chapter 6: A Day in Miami**

Since their two nights at the hotel had been booked on a 'room only' basis, they were free to select what kind of breakfast they were to have. At eight o'clock sharp, there came a knock on Sid and Cassie's door. It was Neville.

"Have you guys had any ideas about breakfast?" he asked, "I feel like having a good one."

"Since we're in the USA," said Sid, in response, "Let's go American."

"That's a good idea." asked Neville, "Where do you suggest?"

"That place we had dinner last night doesn't open this time of day" said Sid. "But I did see there was another place in the same mall which looked promising."

"We'll go there, then." said Neville, "Afterwards, we can look round the rest of the shopping complex and see what else we can do for the rest of the day."

"Good idea," said Luna, "We've got all day."

They made their way back to the mall but couldn't find the 'other' restaurant, but eventually located a diner called the 'Tradewinds Waterfront Bar and Grill'.

"This place looks nice." said Cassie, "There are a few items that I used to serve up when I was a waitress in New York."

"I don't remember you telling me about that one." said Neville.

"Oh, that was in the weeks before Sid came over the ocean to look for me." said Cassie, "I had to do something to make ends meet."

Once they had been shown to a vacant table, the two couples perused the breakfast menu.

"I like the look of the buttermilk pancakes with crispy bacon." said Luna, "They offer savoury and sweet all in one dish."

Cassie had an omelette with bacon and onions, while Sid chose the steak and eggs. Neville chose a two-egg breakfast. All four had lattes with their breakfasts.

The main subject for discussion over the meal was what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"This shopping mall looks interesting." said Neville, "I think it's part of a larger complex. We could spend all day here."

"It's fortunate that it's near the hotel." said Sid, "This city hasn't got the best reputation for safety. Some years ago, it was the murder capital of the USA."

"That's true." said Neville, "However, there might be a few things to do in the harbour which might be worth investigating."

"Such as?" asked Luna.

"There should be harbour cruises, like the one we're booked on in San Diego," said Neville, "Although the shipping here won't be of the naval variety. Fort Lauderdale is a little way up the coast."

"I know I'm thinking ahead a bit," said Luna, "But I think we should come here again for dinner tonight. The menu looks better than the one we visited last night."

"That's alright by us." said Sid.

"I agree." said Neville.

Once they had finished their breakfasts, they went out to the waterfront to find out what was available. After a bit of a search, they found an 80-minute cruise, which departed at half past twelve. They booked that and returned to the mall.

"It looks as if we're going to have a late lunch." said Luna, "I suggest we have a morning coffee with a snack somewhere around here before the trip round the harbour."

"There should be a Starbucks somewhere round here." said Cassie.

The four of them spent the next hour or so strolling round the harbour, looking at the pleasure boats in the marina. At about eleven o'clock they returned to the mall and located a Starbucks coffee shop in the larger section of it, However, Luna had noticed an Italian ice cream parlour which, since the weather was very hot, appealed to everyone more than hot coffee.

"This looks better for a hot day." suggested Luna, seeing 'Gelateria4D' on the harbour side of the mall.

Once they were seated at a table with waterside views, they indulged in ice cream and shakes for their late morning 'snack'. Not surprisingly, all four chose chocolate-based ice creams and shakes. Luna not only liked her puddings, but was something of a chocoholic. Each of them had an ice cream and a shake.

Thus refreshed, they headed out for the harbour cruise and boarded the boat. They took their seats on the upper deck, which had open sides, as they wanted to be in the fresh air, rather than in an enclosed cabin.

"This is an eye-opener." said Luna, as the boat passed some opulent shoreline properties, "I know from what I've read, that there's a lot of poverty in Miami, but these places must be worth eight figure amounts."

"Hence some parts of the city being 'safe' and others are no-go areas." said Neville, "I hope the guy I'm visiting after lunch is in a nice part of the city."

"What's that for?" asked Sid.

"Since I'm paying for all of this," said Neville, "I'm going to a wizarding contact of mine to change some Galleons for US Dollars. I'm using my credit card for most of the transactions, but we do need cash for quite a few of them."

"How are you getting there?" asked Luna.

"I expect you lot will want an afternoon nap in the hotel after lunch," said Neville, "So, while you're enjoying that, I'll apparate there and back. It shouldn't take more than about ten minutes."

During the course of the cruise, they were able to see the skyline of Miami from the seaward side, pass the Venetian Islands and Star Island and sail past the Port of Miami. As they passed it, Cassie noted the several cruise liners tied up at the six berths. Since they were embarking on a relatively long cruise, their ship was already tied up at the dock, being prepared for the new intake of passengers at midday the next day.

"That's our ship." said Cassie, as they passed the third berth, "It looks huge."

"She can't be too big," said Sid, "Or she won't be able to get through the locks on the Panama Canal five days from now. In any case, any biggish ship looks huge from down here."

"She displaces about thirty thousand tons." said Neville, "That makes her one of the smaller cruise ships."

Before returning to the dockside, the boat passed a few even more opulent properties than those they had passed earlier. Several celebrities were mentioned by the guide as occupants of these houses. Just before two o'clock, they were delivered back to the dock they had left eighty minutes earlier. It was now time for a belated lunch.

"It's lunchtime, what do you suggest?" asked Neville.

"Something fairly light." said Luna, "We had a snack just before the harbour cruise, and I expect we'll be having a full dinner tonight. I think we decided that would be at the place we had breakfast this morning. The dinner menu looked appetising."

They had a wander round the mall and found a couple of restaurants, which seemed to fit their needs.

"This one looks okay." said Sid, looking at the menu of a the Bavariahaus, "They've got a lunchtime special offer."

They settled in and enjoyed the $10 set lunch.

After their lunch, as Neville had anticipated, they did feel like having a post-prandial nap and returned to the hotel.

While Luna was dozing, Neville disapparated from the hotel bedroom, only to reappear about a quarter of an hour later with a not insubstantial wad of US Dollars.

"I could actually have done that on foot." said Neville, as he returned to the bedroom, "My contact was only a couple of blocks directly inland. Incidentally, if you're thinking about tomorrow's breakfast, he told me there's a McDonald's at the other end of this city block. If we want something early and quick, that's the place. It opens at five-thirty in the morning."

"It's a little early to be thinking about tomorrow's breakfast," said Luna, "We haven't even had today's dinner yet, but that is useful information."

"I always try to find out things in advance." said Neville, "That way, I reduce the chance of unpleasant surprises."

Following their siesta, Sid knocked on Neville's door to see whether he was thinking of doing anything before dinner. It was now about five o'clock and the outside temperature was beginning to come down.

"I suggest we have a leisurely stroll along the waterside." said Sid, "But before that, I think we should see if there's anywhere round here opens early for breakfast."

"I can help you there." said Neville, "My currency changing friend said that there's a McDonald's at the landward end of this block. That opens at half past five"

"Let's check it out then," said Cassie, "I could do with a Coke."

Having decided on a course of action, the four set out for the McDonald's, found it and ordered four medium drinks. The boys had Coca-Cola classic, while the girls had Coke Zero. Sid also indulged in a medium portion of fries, which he shared around.

While quenching their thirsts they returned to the harbour and walked along for a while.

"In England, these would have been large drinks." said Neville, "I wonder how big the 'supersize' is?"

"Colossal by normal English standards." said Sid, "It's about half a gallon. A few years ago, I spent about eighteen months travelling around the USA with my sweet Cassie. We used McDonald's fairly often, so I've seen these things. I'd have to be extremely thirsty to even attempt one. These fries would also be 'large' in England."

After about an hour of exploration of the waterfront, their curiosity satisfied and their thirsts quenched, they found a seat in the shade, where they could rest for a while. A refreshing breeze had sprung up.

Just after seven o'clock, as the sun was getting lower in the sky, they made their way back to the 'Tradewinds Bar and Grill', their chosen venue for dinner. On arrival there, they were shown to a table for four and handed menus.

"As I said at breakfast, some of these items look familiar from my diner experience in New York." said Cassie, as she studied the menu, "Although, judging from the prices, this place is quite a bit more upmarket than the Alias Restaurant."

"It is." said Neville, "I felt that we should have something good on our last evening on dry land for a while. What's everybody having?"

"I'd like the churrasco steak, but with fries rather than mash." said Cassie, "That should be possible."

"I fancy the New York Strip steak." said Sid, "Also with fries."

Luna chose the bourbon glazed salmon with fries, while Neville had the 'surf and turf' option with fries. Luna said she wanted to leave room for the pudding. She fancied the New York cheesecake.

"Does anyone want starters?" asked Neville.

No one did, so he called the attention of a waiter and placed the order. They were only too happy to substitute fries for mashed potatoes. To help with digestion, Neville added a bottle of red wine to their order, which was appreciated by all four diners. Once the food and wine were delivered, there was very little conversation for the next twenty-five minutes or so.

"Do you realise that this is the last evening meal we'll have on dry land for a month?" commented Sid.

"I think that's the idea of a cruise." said Cassie as she finished the last of her steak.

Once everyone had finished, the plates were cleared away and Luna's cheesecake was delivered. The other three were so impressed that they also ordered this dessert. After this it was coffees all round.

Dinner having been consumed, and the bill paid, they adjourned to the 'bar' part of the establishment and spent the rest of the evening, until eleven o'clock, sipping bourbon whiskey and anticipating the highlights of the forthcoming voyage.

Thus fed and watered, they returned to the hotel and all enjoyed a well-earned sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Setting Sail

**Chapter 7 Setting Sail**

The next morning, both couples were awakened by the morning sun streaming in through the bedroom windows. The sky was cloudless, and it was already quite warm outside.

"Good morning, sweetness!" said Neville, "It's time to be thinking about moving."

"Is it?" mumbled a still somnolescent Luna, "I'm nice and comfy in here."

"I know," said Neville, "But that McDonald's breakfast is calling."

Neville and Luna reluctantly climbed out of bed and decided to share the shower. They made the most of this as they didn't know whether the cabin showers on the ship would be large enough to permit sharing.

"That was nice!" said Luna, as they dressed, "Have we got everything?"

Neville finished packing and checked the room for any mislaid items. As he was doing this, there was a knock at the door. It was Cassie. Sid was with her.

"Are you two ready?" she asked, "That McDonald's you mentioned will have been open for some time by now."

Sid was always pleased nowadays to hear Cassie talking about food as if it was something normal and to be enjoyed. It appeared that her eating disorder was now buried deep in the past. The nice thing was that, now she was eating normally, her weight had stayed steady.

"More or less." said Neville, "We're just checking the room for stray items, so we won't leave anything behind."

"When you've done that, we can go down." said Sid, "It'll be interesting to see what's on an American McDonalds breakfast menu."

"It shouldn't be too different from an English one." said Neville, "Although, judging by the size of yesterday's Cokes, the portions will probably be bigger."

"That's true." said Sid, "They certainly were, the last time we were in the States. Also, they had breakfast bagels rather than McMuffins. Anyway, let's go down, check out and find out. I'm getting hungry."

They had to check out of their rooms by ten o'clock. Sid and Cassie also checked that they had collected everything. All of them took their luggage down to reception, where it could be stored until their transport arrived.

"That's the advantage of a cruise over a coach tour." said Neville, "We don't have to do this every morning. Our bedrooms will travel with us."

"I'm glad we won't have to keep unpacking and repacking once we're on the ship as well." said Cassie, "It takes so much time."

Once their bags were safely stored in the hotel reception area, they once again set out for the McDonalds and had their breakfasts.

"There are more things available here than in a British McDonald's." said Cassie, "I'll have hotcakes with sausage as a meal."

Luna chose the 'big breakfast with hotcakes', while Neville and Sid had bacon, egg and cheese McGriddles, all with hash browns and various coffees.

"That looks quite a repast." said Neville, commenting on Luna's big breakfast.

"Yes," said Luna, "It's got everything including something sweet. I like pancakes and maple syrup."

"Don't forget, we've got a lunch when we board the ship." said Neville.

"I hadn't forgotten, but that will be quite late." said Luna, "We don't leave the hotel till eleven. Then there's the trip to the dock. Then, about six hundred passengers have got to check in and be given the key cards to their cabins. I can't see lunch being much before two o'clock."

"That's a point." commented Sid, as he got up to obtain an egg McMuffin as an addition to his meal.

Neville did likewise.

When they had all finished breakfast, there was still over an hour left for them to browse the mall they had visited the previous evening. The spent it, basically window shopping and killing time, before returning to the hotel and waiting for the coach, which would take them to the dockside.

Just before eleven o'clock, the coach arrived and they were reunited with their luggage. Since it took some time to load over fifty people and their bags onto a coach, they didn't leave the hotel until about a quarter past eleven. At last they started on the short journey to the dock, where their ship was waiting.

"Now we're on our way to the ship," said Neville, "I feel as if the holiday has started at last."

"Although we were doing 'holiday' things yesterday." said Cassie, as the coach stopped outside the cruise terminal building, "Anyway, here we are."

As they checked in, they were given labels to attach to their cases so that the cabin crew on the ship could take them to the appropriate cabins. By the time the four young travellers had checked in and seen their luggage onto the ship, it was already two o'clock.

"I'm actually feeling hungry." said Cassie, "I hope we can find lunch soon."

"You shouldn't have to wait much longer." said Sid, "It looks as if they're starting to usher us towards the gangplank."

Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna boarded the ship. Once on board, they were requested to hand their passports to the purser's office for record purposes. They would be reissued the next morning prior to docking at Havana, the first port on their itinerary.

The next item on the agenda was lunch. Since it was comparatively late, the restaurant was offering a buffet service. The two couples decided to opt for this. As they wanted to be sat together, when tables were allocated to various cabin occupants, they made enquiries and were allocated a table.

Cassie opted for pork chops with mashed potatoes and peas, while Sid had a portion of roast lamb with the same vegetables. Surprisingly, both Neville and Luna enjoyed fried fish and French fries, also with peas.

"What we've chosen is remarkably English." remarked Neville, "Meat with two veg, and fish and chips for you two girls."

"It'll be interesting to see what's available when this place becomes waiter service." said Luna, as she was finishing the last mouthfuls of her main course, "Let's go and investigate dessert."

Luna still liked her puddings. The four of them, selected their desserts and coffees. After the lunch, once their seating arrangements at a regular table for the rest of the cruise had been confirmed, they located their adjacent cabins on the starboard side of the ship, checked them out, and made sure the interconnecting door could be opened. Their baggage was already in the cabins. The programme for the rest of the day was on each bed. Neville noted that there was a talk about Havana in the entertainment lounge at four o'clock. This gave them about half an hour to make themselves comfortable.

The talk about Havana was mostly of academic interest, as the two couples had already booked the city tour. However, it was quite interesting as the guide outlined the history of relations between the USA and Cuba. These, he said were still rocky, but had improved since the retirement of Fidel Castro. He also mentioned some unforeseen results of the trade embargo between the two countries. He went on to outline what would be seen on the two excursions available on this cruise.

After the talk, there was a period of about one and three-quarter hours before the six-thirty dinner. This was a useful time to familiarise themselves with the layout of the ship. They would need this knowledge to arrange meeting points on the few occasions when they returned from different excursions. Neville and Sid also assessed which bars would be the best places for a relaxing drink and a chat.

"Our cabins are perfectly placed." remarked Sid, "Two decks down for the indoor facilities and two decks up for the more outdoor ones, and we're very close to the stairs."

"And there are plenty of places to relax." said Neville, "I wonder if they have anything approaching firewhiskey in any of the bars?"

"We'll find that out soon enough." said Luna, "I expect you'll want drinks before and after the show."

"There's all three South Islay malt whiskies available in the 'Spirits' bar." said Sid, "I looked at a list when we passed through it. They should be close to what you want."

About three quarters of an hour before the meal, they settled in the 'Discoveries' bar, adjacent to the similarly named restaurant at the stern of the ship. On this occasion, they decided to be conventional and have dry sherries as aperitifs before dinner.

"I think I'm going to like this ship." said Luna, as she enjoyed her fino, "There are several nice bars and places to eat."

"And this one is so close to the restaurant." said Neville, "It's perfect for pre- and post-meal drinks."

"I get the impression that you two have cruised before." said Sid.

"We didn't actually 'cruise'," said Neville, "We just took the Hurtigruten ferry up the Norwegian coast to Kirkenes when Luna was having a second fruitless search for the crumple horned snorkak."

"Yes," said Neville, "That was very different from this cruise. We called at thirty-four ports in about a week, with only about three or four hours maximum in each. That's several each day."

"Why did you go by sea back then?" asked Cassie, "It would have been so much quicker to fly."

"For some good reason, which escapes me at the moment," said Neville, "Luna was unwilling to travel by air. We also had to use the overland route to get to and from Bergen from the UK."

By now, dinner time was approaching, so the four of them made the short distance to the restaurant and located their table. It was a six-seater, so they would be sharing it with another couple. Luna had briefly seen the menu that was displayed at the entrance, but had only noted what soup was available. Fortunately, they were handed menus as they settled. As they were studying these, the remaining two occupants of the table arrived. By coincidence, they were a couple from Bristol, both of whose children had attended Roundview sixth form college; Sam and Anthea Stonem. The two young couples placed their orders for soup and mains. All four chose the lamb shank with roasted potatoes preceded by French onion soup.

Sid introduced the Stonems to Neville. Luna had already met them. In response to Sam's questions, Sid told him some of his story since he had flown to the USA on his desperate quest to find Cassie, including his break-up with her in Phoenix.

"It seems you've had a more interesting time than either of our two." said Sam, "They just went up to Uni and got themselves jobs, while you travelled the States. Even before you met, who are they? Oh, yes, Neville and Luna."

"I remember you coming back from the USA." said Anthea, "You were totally devastated. How did you get to meet Neville and Luna?"

Sid described his somewhat clumsy coming together with Luna, and the immediate effect she had on him. Cassie explained her meeting on Hampstead Heath with Neville. Luna told the Stonems about the Highclere Castle conference and how the two couples had rediscovered each other, 'seized the day' and both became engaged.

"Wasn't Highclere Castle where a lot of Downton Abbey was filmed?" asked Anthea.

"The very place." said Neville, "But I expect they would have needed the wind to be in the West for outdoor filming. I had to use some magic to get rid of the traffic noise from the A34, so I could propose to my sweet Luna in a quiet setting."

"He even produced the song of two nightingales, to create the right romantic atmosphere." said Luna, "Sid was luckier, the quietness and the birdsong were provided by nature."

"Yes," said Cassie, dreamily, "We were up on Watership Down, and the wind was in the East, so we couldn't hear the A34, and Sid's proposal was backed by no less than three skylarks. It was so romantic."

The mention of magic, and then, particularly, Watership Down made Sam wonder whether he could believe anything the two couples had said. He looked puzzled, although he should have remembered Luna's Magical status when Sid first introduced her.

"Are you telling me fairy tales?" asked Sam, "I've always thought Watership Down was a figment of Richard Adams's imagination."

"It's certainly real." said Cassie, "And it's so beautiful! The conference people organised things for the companions to do during the closed sessions. We chose a trip using Land Rovers to most of the locations featured in Richard Adams's book."

"Yes," said Sid, "It's only a few miles from Highclere Castle. Anyway, how come you two have come on this cruise?"

"Now that Tony and Effy have left home, and we've got back together," said Anthea, "We felt we'd like to see a bit more of the world, and spend some time with each other. A cruise seemed to be the perfect way of travelling. The bedroom comes along with with us, so we don't have to keep packing and unpacking every day."

"Our thoughts exactly." said Neville, "We can settle in on board, and our cabins are our home for a whole month."

"I expect I know the answer to this one," said Sam, "But what made you choose this particular cruise?"

"Luna and myself are going away permanently to Scotland in late September." Said Neville, "So we decided to give Sid and Cassie a special farewell treat to thank them for their part in bringing us back together, and also for being wonderful friends and constant companions since we settled in Bristol. We chose this particular cruise because it's quite long and has a bit of everything, from hot sunshine to glaciers, even an active volcano."

"I thought that would be your reasoning." said Sam, "Why are you two going to Scotland?"

"Being a muggle," said Neville, "You probably won't have heard of Hogwarts. It's a college of witchcraft and wizardry hidden away in the Western Highlands. I'm to become the professor of herbology there. Luna, of course, is coming with me. We're making the most of our last few weeks together."

"I guess that you two magic people helped bring Sid and Cassie back together as well." said Anthea.

"I suppose we did," said Luna, "But it was these two wonderful muggles who persuaded us not to pull out of the Highclere Castle conference. If we had withdrawn our names, we wouldn't have got back together, nor would Sid and Cassie."

"Muggles?" queried Sam.

"We use the word 'muggle' to describe people who are not part of the wizarding community." said Luna, "It's not supposed to be an insult. By the same token, you could call me a witch, which is what I am."

At this juncture, the waiters delivered four bowls of French onion soup, and took the Stonem's main meal order. Sam ordered the lamb shank, while Anthea had fish and chips. They both chose Caesar salad as their starters.

"I must say," said Anthea, "You two young ladies could almost be sisters. You're so alike in so many ways. I'm not surprised Sid was so attracted to you, Luna. Tony even told me that Sid had found 'a second Cassie'."

"That's certainly true." said Luna, "I think he fell in love with me, the moment we met, but both of us were still holding candles for our former partners."

"I suppose I fell for Cassie as soon as I met her on Hampstead Heath, because she was so like Luna." said Neville.

"The nicest thing is that we've become such close friends with each other." said Cassie, "Even after spending several months going out with each other's boyfriends. I'll so miss Luna when she goes away."

"That's why we're having this holiday together," said Luna, "To make the most of each other's company while we still can."

The soup plates were cleared away, and the main courses delivered to the four young people. Also, Sam and Anthea's salads arrived. Conversation ceased while they enjoyed their food.

After the meal, there was about an hour before the evening's show. The Stonems returned to their cabin for a rest, while Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna found a quiet bar, which served whisky, for an after-dinner drink. Since this round was going on Sid's account, he placed the order. Both Luna and Cassie asked for brandy. He, himself had rum and Coke. He invited Neville to try some Ardbeg single malt whisky.

"What do you think of that?" he asked Neville, who was trying the whisky.

"Good!" said Neville, "It could be a tad smoother with advantage. It does taste a little like firewhiskey. If anything, it's even more smokey."

"There are two other malts from the same part of Islay." said Sid, "I'll get you one of the others next time. This bar sells all three."

"It's not called 'Spirits' for nothing." said Cassie, "They've got a good range of gins, rums and brandies as well, even different vodkas."

The show was a sampler of the productions that would be staged during the rest of the cruise, with a little bit of everything; singing, dancing, conjuring and comedy. The compère also announced that there would be a few guest acts visiting the ship during the voyage. He didn't say who they were going to be, but he did promise a special treat on the evening of the 'cruising' day between San Diego and San Francisco. The only clue he gave was that they would be Irish and inspiring. Luna's eyes lit up.

"If they're who I think they might be," said Luna, beaming, "You're in for a life changing treat. They'll get to the innermost parts of your soul."

"They must be special." said Sid, "Who do you think they might be?"

"I won't say anything more at the moment," said Luna, "In case I'm wrong. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed."

After the show, they returned to the 'Spirits' bar for a nightcap. Since Neville was ordering, Sid suggested he tried some Laphraoig this time.

"That's closer to firewhiskey." said Neville, "Perhaps I can try the third one next. That's Lagavulin isn't it?"

"Yes, that's the one." said Sid, "It's smoother than the other two. Tomorrow evening, perhaps."

They spent the next hour chilling out, sipping their drinks, and discussing what was in store for them the next day. Thus relaxed, they returned to their cabins, looking forward to their visit to Havana, the capital of Cuba.


	8. Chapter 8: Havana and the Caribbean

**Chapter 8: Havana and the Caribbean**

Despite their alcohol intake the previous evening, the four friends were up and about very early the next morning. They were excited by the prospect of visiting a city that had been almost closed to tourists for decades. Cassie knocked on the interconnecting door between the cabins. Neville and Luna were already up, dressed and ready for the day. They went out on deck and watched the ship being tied up to the quay before they went down to breakfast. The sun was shining from a near cloudless sky.

"I hope this place is more cheerful than the part of Russia we visited at college." said Sid, "That wasn't very pleasant."

"It should be better." said Cassie, "Anyway, you said you enjoyed that trip."

"I did," said Sid, "Once I'd got over it. It didn't seem much fun at the time, but it was good looking back on it."

"A lot of unpleasant things seem better with hindsight." commented Neville, "Anyway, nice as it is out here, I'm feeling hungry. Let's go down to breakfast."

About a minute later, they were in the cool air conditioned surroundings of the restaurant. As it would be for the rest of the cruise, breakfast was a buffet, with a wide variety of foods available, both 'British' and American. Luna was pleased that pancakes and maple syrup were available. Following Neville's advice, Sid and the two young ladies selected a table near the egg chef. That way, they would not have to go too far for their fried eggs and omelettes, also, plates of 'full English' breakfast would not have to be carried so far.

Sid and Neville both selected what would constitute a 'full Monty', while both girls had omelettes. Luna also had a couple of pancakes, with a few strips of crispy bacon and a generous dollop of the sweet stuff.

Once they had topped out their meals with coffee, it was time for them to collect their passports from the Purser's office and board the coach. This would take them on a guided tour of Cuba's capital city. Their passports were stamped as they left the confines of the ship. As they started to tour round the city, Luna noticed something unusual, but strangely familiar about the traffic.

"Nev," said Luna, "Do you see something unusual but a bit familiar about the traffic?"

"Now you come to mention it, I do." said Neville.

"What are you two on about?" asked Sid.

"Have you noticed that almost every other car seems to be a classic American sedan from the nineteen-fifties?" said Neville.

"I have." said Sid, "Why do you find this 'a bit familiar'?"

"When we were in Sweden a couple of years ago," said Luna, "Looking for the crumple horned snorkak, we spent a day and a night in a coastal town called Varberg. On the day we went there, it was full of big old American cars. I don't know what was going on, but it did seem very strange."

"Yes," said Neville, "They were driving round the roads and filling the car parks."

"We thought;" said Luna, "Here's something else about muggles we didn't know anything about, their love of old things'."

The coach tour took them around the old quarter, before they went past 'el Capitolo' and the theatre. They stopped frequently for photos to be taken. Just after midday, the tour group was taken to a restaurant, where they had a Cuban lunch. During the course of the tour, the guide explained the relationship between the USA and Cuba. He said that that exports of goods from the States to Cuba had been totally banned since 1961, hence all the classic American automobiles.

After the tour, the coach returned them to the ship at about four o'clock in the afternoon. Their passports were again stamped by the Cuban authorities.

"What do you think we ought to do between now and half past six?" asked Cassie.

"I think a drink is in order." said Neville, "Let's go for something strong and local."

"I'll go with that." said Sid, "The 'Spirits' bar it is then."

They assembled in the 'Spirits' bar and sampled some Cuban rum. While they were enjoying this, they were joined by Sam and Anthea Stonem.

"You're not sunning yourselves round the pool, then." said Sam.

"No," said Cassie, "We'll have plenty of time for that over the next two days. We'll make the most of it then."

"And being very pale skinned, I'm very sensitive to too much sun." said Luna, "By the time I've changed and applied the sunscreen, it'll almost be time to have a shower and change back for our pre-dinner aperitifs, so we're in here enjoying some Cuban rum."

"What did you think of Havana?" asked Anthea.

"Interesting," said Sid, "It still seemed quite colourful for a city that's spent so long under Marxist Communism."

"That's what we felt about St Petersburg when we visited it last year." said Sam.

"How did you get there?" asked Cassie.

"There are Baltic cruises from Avonmouth quite often." said Anthea.

The group spent the next hour or so discussing what they felt about Havana and what they proposed to do during the two 'at sea' days before they reached the Caribbean side of the Panama Canal.

"We're not really sun worshippers," said Sam, "So we'll probably spend the time in places like the library. I guess you four will be up top soaking up the sun."

"I think we will." said Cassie, "Although the lectures look interesting. Tomorrow morning's one is the first of a series about plate tectonics and how the continents came into being."

"I hope you've got some good sunscreen." said Anthea, "You two girls are both blonde and probably very prone to sunburn."

"We know." said Luna, "We bought some in Miami before we came to the ship."

After their discussions, everyone returned to their cabins to get ready for dinner. The programme for the following day was already in the cabins when they entered. It confirmed that the lecture would be at half past nine, allowing time for the two young couples to enjoy some relaxation before a late buffet lunch in the 'Windows' café on deck 9. This one was suggested, as the dress code would be a lot more relaxed than in the 'Discoveries' restaurant.

About three quarters of an hour before dinner, Cassie knocked on the communicating door between the cabins.

"Are you ready for some sherries?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Luna, "Where shall we go?"

"That one next to the restaurant was okay yesterday." said Sid, "Let's go there, then."

The four of them descended the two levels down to deck 5 and settled into the bar for their sherries. This time, they tried the sweeter amontillados, as Luna had found fino sherry a bit too dry. Once they had finished these, they drifted into the restaurant, and took their places at the table. The Stonems were already into the soup course.

The dinner didn't disappoint. None of them could resist the creamy mushroom and onion soup. The main entrée chosen by all four was rump steak with fries or mashed potatoes. Naturally, all chose the 'fries' option.

"Do you realise that we won't touch land for about another sixty-two hours?" said Luna, more as a comment than a question.

"Yes!" said Cassie, "Two whole lovely days at sea, and all we need to do is to be ourselves."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Neville.

"You'll start to find out tomorrow." said Luna, "We're preparing some surprises for you."

Both girls were smiling in a mischievous way, leaving Sid and Neville looking puzzled.

"Can you give us a clue?" asked Sid.

"No!" said Cassie, still smiling, "Because it wouldn't be a surprise any more."

"Never underestimate the capacity of a woman to surprise you." interjected Sam, "They've always got something you're not expecting up their sleeves."

"Are you two young ladies sure you're not sisters?" asked Anthea, "You're so together. I find it hard to believe you're not related."

"No, we're not related in any way." said Luna, "We were brought together by our husbands. I'm one of the wizarding community, and Cassie, here is a muggle, although she is at least three eighths wizarding. Due to her ancestry, her little brother is at Hogwarts, doing very well as far as I know."

The dessert couldn't be more American; apple pie with a choice of custard or double cream with ice cream. This also proved irresistible.

The show this evening was a show case of ABBA songs, many of which had featured in the musical 'Mamma Mia'. The four young people thoroughly enjoyed it, clapping and singing along with the more catchy numbers. After this, they went up to the 'Spirits' bar, where they settled for the rest of the evening. Sid bought the first round of drinks. The two girls had Malibu rum. He, himself had a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Try this one." said Sid, as he handed Neville a shot of Lagavulin single malt whisky.

"That's it!" said Neville, as he sampled the drink, "That's the real taste of firewhiskey."

After two rounds of drinks, they called it a day and returned to their cabins to enjoy their second night sleeping at sea.

Once again, the following morning they were up and about very early, so they went up on deck before breakfast to relish the cool fresh air. In contrast to the previous morning, all four had omelettes with various fillings. After this, they made their way to the lounge where the lecture was to take place. Cassie listened with rapt attention as the speaker explained the structure of the Earth and the way convection currents in the mantle affected the surface. He continued by saying that forthcoming lectures would explain how the different types of activity on the Earth's surface were caused by these convection currents. The different types of plate boundaries, and their role in creating various types of volcano, earthquakes also the formation of mountain ranges would be covered in the next four talks.

After the talk Cassie and Luna arranged to meet the boys on the pool deck. Neville and Sid were already wearing their trunks under their normal clothes. They reluctantly agreed, and made their way to deck 9, where they stripped down to their trunks and obtained four sun beds.

After about a quarter of an hour, Cassie and Luna appeared in white bathrobes. They opened and shed them to reveal that they were both wearing identical tiny black strapless bikinis.

"Wow!" exclaimed both Neville and Sid together.

"Two totally gorgeous girls!" said Sid, "It's wonderful to see so much of both of you. You look so bright and fresh!"

"I'm speechless!" said Neville, "Y - you look more than amazing, both of you."

"You don't have to say anything." said Luna, smiling, as she occupied the sun lounger next to Neville, "Just enjoy what you see, and make the most of it."

Cassie lay down on the one next to Sid, and produced one of the tubes of sunscreen they had bought in Miami.

"I guess you two boys have been grilling for about a quarter of an hour." said Cassie, "I suggest you put this on first. Sunburn can be uncomfortable. We'll do your backs."

"That's an offer we'll take you up on." said Neville.

"By the time you've finished," said Luna, "We'll have had sufficient naked sunlight to generate enough vitamin 'D'."

Sid and Neville applied sunscreen to everywhere they could reach, leaving the girls to 'do' their backs. Then Cassie and Luna followed suit, letting the boys enjoy their backs. When they lay face down, they invited Sid and Neville to unclip their bikini tops. Both girls were considering backless dresses for the next 'formal' evening and didn't want pale lines across their backs.

"Do you think the 'dress code' out here would allow us to go topless?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know." said Sid, "There's nothing down in print about that. I do know the café allows us to eat in our swimwear, so you girls can go there in your bikinis."

Luna decided to 'jump the gun', turned over onto her back and did not put her bikini top back on. After a short while, Cassie did likewise.

"Now all four of us can relax until we're hungry." said Cassie.

The four of them continued to soak up the sun until about a quarter past one. Although they had received no comments about their state of dress on the sun deck, both girls felt it would be a step too far to go into lunch topless, especially as the café was two decks down. They put their bikini tops back on, left the bathrobes on the sun beds, went down and joined the boys in the queue for the buffet lunch. They had a light meal at lunchtime, mainly consisting of salads, as they knew they were going to enjoy a full dinner that evening. Luna, of course, enjoyed the profiteroles and ice cream offered as dessert.

"I think, if we're not going to end up like balloons," said Cassie, "We should take a brisk walk round the decks later on."

"That'll also help us to work up an appetite for dinner." said Luna, "I think it's time for more sunblock."

The four continued their sunbathing until about half past four, returned their outer clothing to the cabins and walked briskly round the 'jogging track' for about half an hour. After this, the two couples posed for photos in their swimwear; first, all four together, then as two couples and finally, Sid with Luna and Neville with Cassie. Returning to their cabins, both couples shared their showers before adopting 'smart casual' dress for their evening meal.

"Will it be sherry as usual?" asked Neville, as the four assembled in the 'Discoveries' bar before their dinner.

"Yes." said Luna, "We two girls would like the sweeter ones like we had last night.

"Okay!" said Neville, "We're going to have dry ones."

A waiter visited the table, and Neville placed his order. Cassie had obtained a copy of the dinner menu and was studying it. She quite liked the thought of lamb chops with mashed potatoes, especially as one of the green vegetables offered was garden peas. She passed it to Luna, who chose the same dish. Neville and Sid selected gammon and eggs with French fries. All four decided to have salad for starters as it had been a warm, lazy day. The Stonems were already seated and eating their starters when the four entered the restaurant. They sat down and placed their orders.

"You four are looking very bright and fresh this evening." sai Sam, "What have you been doing all day?"

"After the talk, we went up top and spent the rest of the day sunbathing." said Cassie.

"I hope you had plenty of sunscreen." said Anthea, "Especially you, Luna. The sun down here is very strong."

"Yes, we did." said Sid, "We bought some in Miami before joining the ship."

"There doesn't seem to be a 'dress code' for the sun deck," said Luna, "So we two girls went topless, and nobody seemed to object. I don't think we could go completely nude, though I'd love to."

"We'll probably do it all over again tomorrow." said Cassie, "The dresses we're considering for tomorrow's dinner are cut very low, and I don't want tan lines."

"We'll take more exercise though." said Cassie, "Today was a bit too lazy."

A waiter appeared with the salads, and cleared away the Stonems' plates. Conversation ceased while the meals were consumed.

Once the meal was behind them, and the four young people spent the time before the show, a dancing extravaganza, quietly enjoying drinks in the 'Discoveries' bar. The discussions over drinks included how they would pass the time the next day. Following the show, Sam and Anthea Stonem, elected to stroll round the decks for a while, before turning in for an early night.

The dance show didn't disappoint. There were several kinds of dancing in it, including tap and Irish line dancing, both of which were quite noisy.

Since they felt they had had enough alcohol for one day, the venue for their late-night drink was the 'Windows' café, where they enjoyed coffee and hot chocolate nightcaps.


	9. Chapter 9: Formality and the Locks

**Chapter 9: Formality and the Locks**

In contrast to the previous morning, the dawn was cloudy and threatened showers. A breeze had sprung up, and the ship was moving about a bit. Cassie knocked on the door between the cabins early and suggested a stroll round the decks before breakfast. As Luna and Neville were already up and dressed, this was agreed

During the course of their exploration, Neville made enquiries about the weather forecast and received the good news that the present gloomy weather would clear up before lunchtime.

"It won't be bikini time just yet, then." said Luna, sounding slightly down.

"No, but we'll enjoy a few hours of sun this afternoon." said Cassie, "That's something I'll look forward to. I've decided that I really love wearing next to nothing."

"Yes," said Luna, "Spending a whole day in half a bikini yesterday was so lovely. I'd love to do it again."

"Wouldn't it be lovely if we could go completely naked." said Cassie, "I felt so free, once I'd got used to it in the Canaries."

"I'm not too sure about that." said Sid, "Rules of 'decency' and all that decree that parts of us should be covered at all times. In any case, I'm not much to look at."

"Don't be such an old fuddy-duddy!" said Luna, "You look okay to me. Anyway, changing the subject, what's the talk about today."

"Volcanoes, I think." said Neville, "It'll be useful information for when we go up one in a few days time."

Eight o'clock approached, and it was time for a leisurely breakfast. This cloudy morning, all four chose omelettes with various fillings, preceded by cereals with what the Americans call 'vitamin D milk'. After this meal, and following further exploration of the pool deck, Sid, Neville, Cassie and Luna assembled in the main lounge for the talk.

The speaker, who was a geologist, specialising in vulcanology, started by mentioning that a number of his audience would be visiting an active volcano in four days time. He briefly went over some of the ground covered in his previous talk, describing the different types of tectonic plate boundaries, before going on to describe the various kinds of volcano to be found on them. The Poas Volcano, they were to visit, he said, was a typical example of what is called a stratovolcano, the type found on destructive plate boundaries. Vesuvius and Krakatoa being famous examples. The next part of the talk described the types of volcano found on constructive boundaries. Those in Iceland and the East African Rift Valley were given as typical examples. The final type of volcano described, was the kind that developed over an isolated 'hotspot' in the middle of a tectonic plate, such as the ones that formed the Hawaiian islands. The lecture was illustrated with many spectacular colour pictures showing various volcanoes around the world, the Poas Volcano being one of them. He ended his talk by comparing two disaster movies, which were released at about the same time as each other; 'Volcano' and 'Dante's Peak'. 'Dante's Peak', he said illustrated what might happen when a stratovolcano in Oregon's Cascades mountains erupted near a small town, while 'Volcano' was almost impossible to believe as it concerned a spontaneous eruption on a transverse plate boundary. He said he would discuss what types of earthquake occurred on plate boundaries in the next lecture.

This talk was followed immediately by the briefing on the visit to Colon and the tours available. All four had already booked the tour of the Gatun Locks on the Panama Canal. The briefing also included a description of what to expect during the transit of the Canal, the following day.

As at the previous lecture, Cassie was paying very close attention to what was being said.

"It seems that you're interested in Geology." said Neville, "You were totally lost in the vulcanologist's lecture."

"Yes," said Cassie, "It's always interested me, ever since I was a little girl."

Following these two very informative lectures, the four left the entertainment lounge and looked out of one of the Windows. The clouds and rain, which had greeted them at breakfast time had gone, and the sun was shining down from a moderately clear sky.

"It's going to be a 'sunbathing' day after all." said Luna, "I wonder how warm it is out there?"

"We're in the tropics." said Sid, "It won't be cold. Let's go up to our cabins and change."

They ascended the two decks to the cabins using the stairway, rather than the lift. In order to get a bit more of an overall tan, Luna and Cassie wore thongs rather than the bikini pants they had used the previous day. Since that day had been so lazy, they all felt that it would be good to have a little more exercise. They decided to do a few laps of the jogging track in their swimwear before laying down to soak up the sun. Seeing other passengers roaming the passageways in bathing gear made Luna and Cassie decide that they could dispense with their bathrobes today. On their way up the stairs to deck nine, they passed the Stonems, who were descending to one of the bars on deck five.

"I hope you two girls are going to dress a bit more formally than that, this evening." said Sam, "There's hardly any of you left to the imagination, but both of you are young and beautiful enough to get away with it."

"Thank you!" said Luna, "I'm glad you like our pretty bodies."

"Of course we do." said Sam, "We'd be a bit strange if we didn't. You both look so fresh and bright."

"Don't worry," said Cassie, "We'll be dressed nicely. We both want to look good this evening."

After the few laps of the jogging track that they promised themselves, the four once again allowed themselves about fifteen minutes unprotected in full sun before applying the sunblock cream, the boys attending to the girls' backs and vice-versa. This time, they took up places on the pool deck, so they could enjoy the cool water if they felt too hot. Also, as on the previous day, to avoid tan lines, Luna and Cassie dispensed with their tops while they were sunbathing.

"I think you two have gone as far as you can without being completely naked." said Sid, "Not that either of us is complaining. You're both so lovely."

Lunch was once again a buffet affair in the 'Windows' café, since they did not need to change for the meal. On this occasion, for no particular reason, everyone chose something with chips. The two young ladies chose fish, while Sid and Neville each assembled what constituted a 'mixed grill'. Only Luna had dessert. She had apple pie and cream, with a scoop of ice cream.

After the meal, Sid, Cassie, Luna and Neville resumed their places in the sun and near the pool. They reapplied the sunblock. This time, Sid 'did' Luna's back, while Neville 'did' Cassie's. The girls also applied the cream to each other's husband's backs.

"That was nice." said Luna, "Us two couples doing nice things for each other."

"Which is something we won't be able to do for much longer." said Sid.

"That's a depressing thought." said Cassie, "Let's forget such ideas and make the most of our remaining time together."

At about five o'clock the two couples made their way back down to their cabins, once again using the stairs. They spent the next three quarters of an hour sharing the showers, selecting which dresses to wear and getting ready for the first 'formal' dress evening of the cruise. There were to be three more after this one. After two days of, albeit protected' exposure to the sun, both girls had picked up a bit of a suntan. They thought it would be a good idea to display it. Accordingly, they chose revealing dresses. Both of them had selected short, halter neck cocktail dresses, with their backs totally bare to the waist. From the rear, they both looked as if they were only wearing mini skirts. The reason for the topless sunbathing was now obvious. Cassie had chosen the pale cream dress Sid had suggested she should buy when they visited Cribbs Causeway shopping centre a few years ago, while Luna chose a blue dress, similarly cut. Both dresses had a deep narrow 'V' in front, exposing bare skin right down to their waists.

At a quarter to six, they went down to the 'Discoveries' bar for their sherries. On this occasion, they were met by the Stonems in the bar.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sam, "You two girls are looking spectacular this evening, but you're not wearing a lot more than you were this morning."

"We felt these dresses would show our slight suntans." said Cassie, "Although I've had this one for years."

"And it still looks good on you." said Sid.

When they reached the bar, Neville ordered the sherries; amontillados for the Stonems and the two young ladies and finos for the boys.

"What have you four been getting up to today?" asked Sam.

"Basically, lazing around on sun beds, soaking up the sun," said Cassie, smiling, "And splashing around in the pool."

"I suppose you could say we've had a more profitable day." said Anthea, "Sam, here, won a hundred dollars in the casino, but we didn't see much daylight."

"I always thought of a cruise as a way of enjoying sun and fresh air in a mobile hotel." said Neville.

"And days like yesterday and today come as a bonus." said Luna, "It's so lovely spending nearly the whole day out in the warm fresh air wearing practically nothing."

"Yes, clothes impose so many restrictions." added Cassie, "Anyway, all our running about and our light-ish lunch has left us feeling hungry. It's time. Let's go in."

All six made the short distance to the restaurant, carrying any unfinished drinks with them. The main item on the menu was rump steak, with French fries, preceded by a very tasty potato and onion soup. All six ordered this, albeit with variations on how the steak was to be cooked. Sam also ordered a couple of bottles of wine, one red and one white, to be drunk with the meal.

"I must say they get their soups just right in this place." said Sam, "This is perfect without having to add any salt."

Again, initially, Luna was the only one to indulge in dessert, the other five electing to go straight on to the coffee and cheese. When Luna's chocolate sponge with chocolate sauce arrived, Sid, Neville and Cassie, seeing it, also ordered a portion each.

The evening's show was a selection from several Broadway musical shows, mainly those by Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs from 'Cats' were particularly well received, although the lyrics for this one were written by T S Elliott, rather than Tim Rice. Following this, the Stonems retired to bed, while the four younger people found a bar with a DJ, where they could drink and dance until after midnight.

Towards the end of this session, the DJ announced that he was about to play something that would not quite be appropriate after the next day. He played 'Caribbean Blue' by Enya. For this one, Sid danced a romantic waltz with Luna and Neville danced with Cassie. He followed it with 'Forever Autumn' by Justin Hayward and 'If' by Bread. For this last number, Sid and Neville reverted to dancing with their own wives.

"Did you enjoy that?" Asked Cassie, as she entered the cabin with Sid, "I mean dancing with Luna. I certainly liked dancing with Nev."

"Yes, I did." said Sid, "It reminded me of the months before the Highclere conference, when she pulled me out of my desperate loneliness. Back then, we both needed someone. I think what happened back then is why the four of us are so close nowadays."

"I've got a slightly naughty suggestion." said Cassie, releasing the halter clip on her dress and allowing the front to fall to her waist, "Since we've both spent most of the day wearing very little, let's sleep naked tonight."

"I'll go with that." said Sid, "But why?"

"Being naked under the covers is so lovely and relaxing." said Cassie, "I feel so much closer to the bed, and I feel I sleep better with no clothes."

"And when I touch your sweet body, I find your lovely smooth skin instead of your nightie." said Sid.

"There is that, of course." said Cassie, smiling sweetly, and removing both her dress and her panties.

Sid regarded Cassie's now completely naked body with scarcely undisguised pleasure. He didn't need any further prompting to strip naked himself, and climb into bed with his sweet Cassie. Although they were sorely tempted on this occasion, they did not make love, but engaged in a lot of joyful exploration of each other's bodies before falling asleep.

Similar thoughts were expressed in the neighbouring cabin, where Luna and Neville also enjoyed a night of totally naked slumber. Despite not having 'done' very much, both couples felt very tired and dropped off to sleep relatively quickly.

The next morning found the ship docking at Colon at the 'Atlantic' end of the Panama Canal. Both couples had booked the tour of the Gatun Locks, which they would pass through, the next day. At eight o'clock, Luna knocked on the intermediate door between the cabins. Cassie, who was already up and dressed, opened it and let Her in, she was followed by Neville.

"Are you two ready for breakfast yet?" asked Luna, "If you're ready, we can go down."

"Okay!" said Sid, who was just about ready to go, "It looks a nice morning, so our tour should be fine. I don't suppose we'll be doing much sunbathing today."

"We should be able to get in a couple of hours before dinner." said Cassie, "It isn't 'formal' tonight, so we don't have to start getting ready so early."

With this, the four set off down the stairs to the 'Discoveries' restaurant, where the breakfast buffet wes set out ready for them. On the way down, they discussed how they had slept.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Luna, "We did! You can't beat the feeling of sleeping naked with each other. It seems so natural."

"And so comfortable." added Cassie, "You really feel at one with each other and with the world. It's so lovely."

"Yes!" said Neville, "It seemed the right thing to do after spending the best part of two whole days wearing practically nothing."

"It'll seem strange going round today, wearing clothes." said Luna, who was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and bright yellow hot pants.

Cassie was wearing a very short blue sleeveless dress, which displayed her elegant legs.

Since they had had omelettes on the previous morning, and were not sure what was happening about lunch, all four had full cooked breakfasts preceded by cereals. For a change, Luna didn't indulge in her pancakes with maple syrup, as she felt that what she had already eaten was enough for the morning. After the meal, all four assembled in the entertainment lounge to await the call for their tour, which was to start at a quarter past nine.

At just before quarter past nine, their tour was called. In the coach, for a change, on this first shore excursion, Sid sat with Luna, while Cassie sat with Neville. During the tour, the nature of the Panama Canal was described. The guide mentioned that Gatun Lake was 85 feet above sea level, so ships would have to pass through three locks on the way to the lake and another three to get back down to sea level on the 'Pacific' end of the canal. He also mentioned that up till recently, the size of the locks limited the size of ship that could transit the canal. Sid mentioned to Luna that this factor had limited the maximum size of US warships, although they had built a number of aircraft carriers which exceeded this size. The coach party spent some time in the visitor centre, where the project to enlarge the canal to take larger ships was outlined. This expansion was driven by the increasing size of container ships, rather than the requirements of the US Navy. They spent some time watching a ship pass through one of the locks, before going to a local restaurant for lunch. The coach returned them to the ship at mid-afternoon.

"We'll be going through those locks tomorrow." said Sid, "Having seen them from the outside, it'll be interesting to see them from the ship."

On returning to the ship, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna lost very little time changing before spending another couple of hours enjoying the sun.

"I'm going to miss this when we go to Scotland." said Luna, "It's so nice just laying in the sun and doing nothing while wearing hardly anything for a couple of hours."

"The sun does shine up there," said Neville, "And summers can be quite warm. Also, we'll be able to get away during the long summer holiday."

At about six, the four regretfully quit their sun beds and returned to their cabins to shower and change for dinner. As usual, they we e joined by Sam and Anthea Stonem.

"What did you four get up to today?" asked Anthea.

"We went up to the locks," said Neville, "To see what we were in for tomorrow. Where did you go?"

"We just went for a stroll around the local area." said Anthea.

"Yes," added Sam, "We felt we'd like to be on terra firma for a few hours, not that the ship will be moving about much in the next day or so."

The spicy tomato soup, followed by a lamb shank with roast and boiled potatoes was satisfying. When Luna ordered apple pie, the other five followed suit.

After dinner, the Stonems went to the variety show, while Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna decided to give it a miss on this occasion. They found a bar with live music playing and spent the whole evening chatting, dancing and sipping their favourite spirits. Once again, Neville expressed the opinion that Lagavulin was almost indistinguishable from the firewhiskey produced by the Hogsmeade Distillery. Once the live music finished, both couples returned to their cabins and enjoyed another night of naked togetherness.


	10. Chapter 10: The Transit

**Chapter 10: The Transit and Close Relations**

As dawn broke, the ship was at sea, waiting to enter the Panama Canal. Since they had retired early the previous evening, the two young couples were up at about half past six, strolling around the decks, observing other vessels round them and enjoying the cool early morning fresh air.

After a while, the ship started moving slowly towards the entrance of the canal and into the holding area before the first of the Gatun Locks. They would probably not see the whole procedure as it was getting close to breakfast time. At breakfast on this morning, Sid and Neville chose steak and eggs, while their ladies opted for pancakes and maple syrup with strips of crispy bacon. As usual, this was preceded by muesli and fruit juice. The meal was completed by cups of various types of coffee.

When breakfast was finished, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna found a vantage point on the sun deck, where they could observe what was happening. The ship was about to enter the first of the six locks on the canal. This relatively small ship, having a beam of only 85 feet fitted the lock with plenty of space to spare on both sides.

"The original locks on this canal were only 110 feet wide," said Sid, "So the Iowa class, and the projected Kentucky class battleships had to be limited to 108 feet to get through the canal, otherwise they would have to sail round Cape Horn to get from here to the Pacific Ocean. I think the big nuclear-powered aircraft carriers still have to, because their flight decks are 250 feet wide, although the hull would be able to pass through the new locks."

"You seem to know quite a lot about the US navy." said Luna, "Where did you learn all this?"

"When I had some spare time," said Sid, "I used to go into the local reference library and browse through a big book called 'Janes Fighting Ships'. It contains information about all the world's warships."

"Did that include Russia?" asked Cassie.

"Yes, it did." said Sid, "Older versions even had a lot of data about the Soviet Union's naval ships."

They watched the lock operation until the ship reached the top level, eighty-five feet above sea level. They would spend the next few hours sailing along the canal and across Gatun Lake, before going back down through another three locks to the South-Eastern end of the canal and the Pacific Ocean.

"I think it's time we shed nearly all our clothes." said a smiling Luna, "Let's go down."

Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna descended to their cabins, emerging onto the sun deck about ten minutes later in their minimal swimwear. Neville and Sid wore minimal briefs, while the girls chose to wear the string bikini tops that matched their thongs.

"I see what Luna meant by shedding your clothes." remarked Sid, "From the back, I can see practically all of you, and there's not much hidden in front. Having said that, you are so beautiful when there's so much of you on show."

"Thank you, dear Sid!" said Cassie, "I knew you'd like it."

"The question is whether we'll be allowed into the café for lunch dressed like this." said Sid, "After all, I'm not wearing much either, and I suspect Nev will be wearing 'budgie smugglers' as well."

"We'll see." said Cassie, "If we're asked to cover up, we can always pop back here and grab the bathrobes."

Sid and Cassie met Neville and Luna, who were also in almost non-existent clothes, in the passageway outside the cabins. On their way back to the sun deck, the once again passed the Stonems, who were on their way to one of the Deck five bars.

"At this rate, we'll be seeing all of you next time." commented Sam, with a cheeky smirk, "You couldn't wear much less if you tried."

Luna's smiley reply surprised Sam.

"We'd love to go up there wearing nothing at all." she said, "But I don't think it's allowed."

The four spent the next few hours enjoying the sunshine. Surprisingly, they were accepted in the 'Windows' café undressed as they were, even though the two ladies looked completely naked from the back. At the end of their sunbathing session, they descended to the pool deck to cool off in the water before returning to their cabins to shower and change into something which would be more appropriate for the restaurant and an informal evening. During the last part of the afternoon, they went back up to the sun deck to watch the beginning of the operation of the second set of locks, which would take them back down to sea level.

On this evening, the soup was mulligatawny. This was followed by a choice of grilled pork chops with mashed potatoes and greens, or fried fish with what were described as 'English' chips and peas. Naturally, all four chose this option, as they were intrigued by the description of the chips. They weren't disappointed. The chips were thick cut, crisp on the outside and fluffy inside.

"These are perfect." said Neville, "I hope the house elves at Hogwarts can do as well."

"When we get there," said Luna, "I'll see if I can have a word with them about fries."

Since, while they were soaking up the sun, they had been drinking less than they should have been, they decided that the evening should be spent drinking light beers and chatting rather than attending the show. They were joined in the 'Discoveries' bar by Sam and Anthea Stonem.

"When we were talking earlier," said Sam, "You two girls said that you weren't related in any way, but you do seem so close. In fact, all four of you seem like a family, so together. There seems to be a psychic connection between all of you. How come?"

"I guess that's because of the way we came to meet each other." said Sid, "As you know, your son set me up with Cassie. I think you know why. Instead of doing what Tony expected, I got to know Cass as a person because I sensed that there was something very special about her."

"But you didn't stay with her." said Sam, "What happened?"

"It was a bit of a bumpy ride, littered with misunderstandings." said Cassie, "I did one or two things, which convinced Sid I'd dumped him. We got back together, and things seemed to be going well, then Chris died. I panicked and ran away to the USA. Sid found me. We travelled a lot. After a while, he proposed marriage. I still don't know why I turned him down. After that we went our own ways, promising never to try to find each other again. That pledge not to meet again broke my heart, but I felt I had to keep to it."

"Mine as well!" said Sid, "I came back home and started work with what I thought was the Home Office. I'd been there for a few months when you could say I had a very happy accident."

"Yes," said Luna, "I was skipping along towards Cabot Circus, on my way to lunch one Friday during August, when this young man came charging round a corner and ran straight in to me, knocking me flying."

"As we picked ourselves up," said Sid, "I apologised for my clumsiness, and we got talking. I spent all the next two days together. By Sunday, we considered ourselves to be a couple."

"At about the same time," said Cassie, "I met Neville in London. I felt he was so like Sid in so many ways. We also became lovers."

"How did you get back with your original partners?" asked Anthea.

"I was coming to that." said Sid, "Perhaps Neville can say what happened next."

"Yes, I can." said Neville, "The following May, the Ministry of Magic organised a conference between delegates from the London and Bristol offices. They put this on at a place called Highclere Castle, about midway between the two cities. We were encouraged to bring a companion. Naturally, I went with Cassie."

"And I went there with Sid." said Luna, "Both Neville and myself were somewhat hesitant about going, as we knew we'd be meeting our former partners with their new companions."

"Yes," said Sid, "Luna was very worried about going, and meeting Neville with someone new, until she had one of her prophetic dreams at the beginning of April. She was suddenly very calm and told me I was in for a 'nice surprise'."

"I wasn't worried about the conference anymore." said Luna, "In the dream, I'd seen that Neville would come with someone I assumed to be Cassie."

"All four of us went into the hotel bar in Newbury on the first evening." said Sid, "I was drinking and talking with Neville when I felt delicate fingers covering my eyes. I heard Cassie say 'Hello Sidney. Guess who?'."

"I was momentarily angry," said Neville, "But at that moment Luna hugged me and said: "Hello Neville. I'm back'. All four of us had joyful tears in our eyes. It was a wonderful moment."

"The boys swapped bedrooms after that." said Luna, "We were back with our original partners, the people we really loved deeply, not that my time with Sid had been a waste. He's a truly wonderful fellow."

"And I'll never regret the time I spent with Cassie." said Neville, "I had just spent eight months with someone who just overflowed with love for everything and everyone around her. When I first met her, she was a 'broken' person. Meeting me began to lift her depression. It was wonderful to see her sparkle coming back over the first couple of weeks of our friendship. Cassie was, and is still, a totally marvellous and life-enhancing person, but she wasn't my true love. Her heart was still with Sid, while mine was still with Luna."

Cassie blushed.

"Some of the sessions during the conference were closed. That is, limited to the witches and wizards." said Cassie, "The organisers had to find something to entertain us 'hangers-on' during the closed sessions. Sid and I opted for a tour using Land Rovers round the locations featured in Richard Adams's book 'Watership Down'. When we were up on the down itself, Sid proposed again. This time, I gladly accepted his proposal of marriage."

"Neville must have proposed to me at almost the same time." said Luna, "When the Land Rovers arrived at Highclere, both us couples were bubbling with excitement, eager to tell each other the news."

"So, there it is." said Neville, "before our engagements, we'd spent eight months getting to know each other's partners, believing that our original ones were permanently out of our lives. Being reunited with our former loves was pure bliss. That's why we're such a close-knit group. We all know each other so well."

"For all four of us, there is a tinge of sadness to this cruise." said Cassie, "After we've all been living close to each other in Bristol for a couple of years, we're making the most of our last few weeks together before Neville and Luna move away to Scotland."

"Yes," said Luna, "Pomona Sprout is retiring as professor of herbology at Hogwarts, and Neville is replacing her. Obviously, I'm going with him, but it does mean we're having to say goodbye to our two most wonderful friends, Sid and Cassie."

"Yes," said Neville, "We're giving them a holiday to remember, to thank them for bringing us two back together, and for being such wonderful friends."

"Of course," said Cassie, "A wonderful by-product of that conference was that we got back together as well."

"You four have quite a story to tell." said Sam.

"If Sid and Cassie hadn't managed to persuade us to attend that conference," said Luna, "We'd still have been two couples with unfillable voids in all four of our hearts. Now we all feel complete."

The conversation continued for some time, with Sam telling Neville and Luna, how Sid had been instrumental in the preservation of Tony's relationship with Michelle, sometimes to the detriment of his liaison with Cassie. This devotion to his best friend lay at the root of some of his misunderstandings with Cassie.

As the bar filled up with people who had been to the show, Sam and Anthea Stonem decided it was time for bed.

"Thank you for telling us how you finally came together." said Sam, "Up till now, we only had half the story."

"And that came second-hand from Tony." said Anthea.

"It seems there's a lot more to Sid than we knew about." said Sam, "He's a really good person. Anyway, goodnight. We'll probably see you lot tomorrow."

"Goodnight." said Sid as everyone got up.

While the Stonems found their beds, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna made their way up to the 'Living Room' bar on deck ten, where a DJ was playing a selection of seventies and eighties dance music. They spent the rest of the evening until midnight dancing and drinking. Sometimes Sid danced with Luna, but most of his dancing time was spent with Cassie, especially the slower numbers. Likewise, some of Neville's time was spent dancing with Cassie. Eventually it was midnight, and the four returned to their cabins, but not before going out on deck to see that they were now in open sea with a whole day of uninterrupted cruising ahead of them.

When they reached their cabin, Cassie lost no time removing her clothes and inviting Sid to share the shower. He embraced and kissed the now completely naked Cassie before removing his own clothes.

"I never tire of seeing that." said Sid, regarding Cassie's body with undisguised delight.

"I know." said Cassie, "You don't look so bad either. Especially now you've picked up a bit of a suntan."

They shared the shower again before joining each other naked in bed. Although they were sorely tempted, they did not make love on this occasion, but spent their 'winding down' time enjoying each other's skin.

A similar scene was played out in the neighbouring cabin, where Neville slept, also naked, with his beautiful Luna.

Although they had not actually 'done' much, it had been an interesting and satisfying day for all four of them - and the Stonems, who now realised why the wizarding and the muggle couple were so close emotionally, physically and psychologically.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pacific and Earthquakes

**Chapter 11: The Pacific, Earthquakes and Luna's pretty body**

Dawn broke on a new day. Now that the ship had left the Panama Canal and was sailing in a North Westerly direction, sunlight streamed in through the balcony doors, waking up everyone on the starboard side of the ship. For the time being, it was a clear, bright morning, but with a fresh breeze from the West. The ship was responding to the waves, making it necessary for passengers to make use of the handrails to move around.

"What are we going to do this morning?" asked a still half-asleep Cassie.

"That depends how warm it is." said Sid, "There's the next plate tectonics lecture at nine o'clock. I think it's about earthquakes, so we'll go to that. Then we'll see if it's going to be warm enough for sunbathing."

"It should be." said Cassie, "We're still in the tropics after all. I know it's early, but shall we get up?"

"Good idea!" said Sid, "I wonder if the other two are awake yet?"

As if to answer Sid's musings, there came a knock on the interconnecting door between the cabins. Sid got out of bed, put on his boxers a little too quickly, and opened the door. He was startled by being greeted by a totally naked, smiling Luna. Cassie also got out of bed but didn't bother to put on any underwear. She stood behind Sid with her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow!" said Sid, "That was an amazing wake-up call. I didn't expect to see all of you so early in the morning, not that I'm complaining. You're a beautiful sight at this time of day."

"You saw nearly all of my pretty body yesterday on the sun deck." said Luna, smiling, "My thong hardly covers anything. Anyway, I see nothing wrong in being naked with people I really trust. It seems you have a few misgivings."

"What do you mean?" asked Sid.

"Your boxer shorts." said Luna, chuckling, "You obviously put them on in a hurry. They're both back to front, and inside out."

"Oh!" said Sid, "Sorry about that. I did get out of bed in a bit of a rush when you knocked, and didn't want to embarrass you by being naked when I opened the door."

"There's no need to apologise." said Luna, "And you wouldn't have embarrassed me in any case. As you can see, I'm not wearing anything."

"And you're beautiful." said Sid, "I guess you've got some idea about what we're going to do today."

"I know it's very early, but when you two get dressed," said Luna, "Would you like to have an early morning stroll around the decks with us?"

"That's a wonderful suggestion." said Cassie, "It'll work up our appetites for breakfast. I'd love a full fried one this morning."

"Right then," said Luna, "We'll see you in ten. Don't forget to put those pants on properly."

Luna winked and smirked again.

Ten minutes later, there came another knock on the door. This time, it was Neville, accompanied by Luna, now dressed and ready for going out on deck. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Luna had a sleeveless blouse and a pair of bright yellow hot pants. She was carrying a grey cardigan.

The four spent the next hour or so, strolling around the open-air parts of the ship, chatting and looking for an area of deck, which might be away from the ever present lights, so that they could observe the stars in the evening, now that the moon would be out of the way. One of the subjects discussed was Luna's arrival in Sid and Cassie's cabin that morning.

"You made a memorable entrance to our cabin, this Morning." said Sid, "Why were you naked?"

"I wanted to give you a pleasant surprise." said Luna.

"You certainly did that!" said Cassie, "Whose idea was it?"

"Neville suggested that I should be the one to knock." said Luna, "It was my idea not to bother with clothes. He fully approved of my plan."

"Which was?" asked Cassie.

"To give whoever opened the door a surprise." said Luna, "I reckon all four of us had slept naked, so I felt it would be nice to be naked when we called on you. I was quite amused to see that Sid had tried to put his pants on."

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" queried Neville.

"When he eventually opened the door," said Luna, chuckling again, " He was wearing them, but they were both back to front and inside out."

While they had been discussing Luna's state of undress earlier in the morning, they had reached an area of deck ahead of the bridge, which might not be illuminated at night.

"I think we might come out here when it gets dark one evening." said Neville, "What we see will depend on which way the ship is pointing at the time."

"Doesn't the sea look lovely with all the little 'white horses'." said Cassie, who then took a deep breath, "The air feels nice and fresh as well."

"I hope it gets a bit warmer later on." said Luna, putting on her cardigan, "Otherwise we might not be using the sun deck today."

"That would be a pity." said Cassie, "We won't have any 'lazy' time in the sun tomorrow and the next two days won't allow much time."

"That's true." said Neville, "Still, we are in the tropics, so it should warm up. In any case, the sun deck is sheltered from the wind."

"Most of which is generated by the ship moving forward." said Sid, "Outside the 'Windows' Café, there's an open-air bar. We could go there between the lecture and lunch. It'll be out of the wind and in the sun."

"That's where we'll go then." said Cassie, "Is there ay sort of 'dress code' in that bar?"

"I guess it's the same as the café, so you two ladies will be able to wear your string bikinis." said Neville, "It'll possibly be slightly more relaxed, but I don't think you'll be allowed to go topless."

"That's a pity." said Luna, sadly, "I was rather looking forward to finally allowing my tits to catch up with the rest of me."

"And me." added Cassie.

Now they had found this area of deck and noted one or two other places where the ship's lighting would not interfere with their view of the night sky, it was time for a well-earned breakfast. They arrived in the 'discoveries' restaurant right on seven o'clock. The buffet was already set out. After finding a vacant table reasonably near the egg chef, they collected their food and drink items, starting with juices, cereals with milk. Most of them chose muesli, the exception being Luna, who chose cocoa puffs. After the cereals, both Neville and Sid assembled the components of a full breakfast: Fried eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans, mushrooms and a grilled tomato. They also took a couple of slices of bread, which they toasted and buttered. This morning, one of the compartments of the bain-marie contained sautéed parboiled potatoes instead of hash browns.

"These look interesting." said Sid, "They look more like the breakfast spuds my mother cooked back when I was living with her."

"They do." commented Cassie, "Let's try some."

Cassie was also pleased to find black pudding on the counter. It was labelled 'Blutwurst'. She added four slices to her 'full Monty', knowing that it might intrigue the others. Since it was early, they could have a leisurely breakfast and enjoy another stroll around the ship before the talk, which was at nine o'clock on this particular morning. Luna's love of sweet things steered her towards the pancakes and maple syrup, rather than the fried breakfast chosen by the others. However, she did supplement them with a three-egg bacon omelette. Also, she couldn't resist some of the fried potatoes or the toast.

"What on earth is that?" asked Luna, seeing Cassie's black pudding.

"We call it 'black pudding'." said Cassie, "It's made from blood. That's why the Germans call it 'Blutwurst', which means 'blood sausage'. Like to try some?"

"I'll try it." said Luna, "I'll see what it's like."

Cassie gave Luna one of her slices. It was obvious that she enjoyed it. It wasn't long before Sid and Neville asked for slices, leaving Cassie with one.

They finished their breakfast with leisurely cups of milky coffee.

"I feel satisfied after that." said Cassie, "I love a full fried breakfast now and again these days."

"That's good." said Sid, "Time was, it was difficult to get you to eat anything. I'm so glad that's buried in the distant past."

"Yes, so am I." said Cassie, "I feel happy and secure now I'm settled with you, my darling Sid. I can really enjoy life and my food."

They spent the remaining time before the lecture strolling around the higher decks, then spent a short time drinking coffee in the 'windows' café near the stern of the ship.

The lecture, as the speaker had hinted during the previous one, would discuss the different types of earthquake found on plate boundaries and in the vicinity of volcanoes. Since the ship was to visit San Diego and San Francisco, he would also mention the San Andreas fault and its influence on California. He stated that the most severe quakes normally occurred on destructive boundaries, but there were some humdingers on transverse boundaries, where the plates were sliding across each other. He went on to explain the types of earthquake found on destructive tectonic boundaries, with reference to the ocean trenches off the North coast of Puerto Rico and the West coast of South America, reminding the audience that the Andes were the youngest range of mountains on Earth And were still rising. They were being pushed up by the continued movement of the Pacific plate beneath the South American plate. He then discussed the San Andreas fault, where the Pacific plate was moving past the North American plate. This, he said was the most notable example of a transverse plate boundary. There were many faults along this boundary, some of which moved relatively smoothly, producing small earthquakes. However, some parts of the San Andreas fault itself moved several metres suddenly at intervals of a century or so, causing major quakes. He mentioned that the present construction code in San Francisco required buildings to be able to survive a Richter 8 earthquake. He also mentioned that most of the damage in the 1906 San Francisco quake was caused by the fires that followed it. The St Francis Hotel in Union Square had withstood the quake, but was gutted by the fires, which spread from adjacent wooden buildings. Los Angeles, he said, was still waiting for 'the big one'.

Next, he mentioned Iceland, which is subject to many geothermal and geotectonic phenomena. The earthquakes there were different as Iceland was astride a constructive plate boundary. He concluded by mentioning Yellowstone and Hawaii, which were situated on hotspots in the middle of plates. He would discuss these in his final talk on some of the other phenomena associated with volcanoes and earthquakes. That would mention geysers, hot springs, gaseous emissions and tsunamis.

Since they had no more commitments, they went back to their cabins to prepare for the rest of the day.

"Well, that was informative." said Neville, "Do you think we ought to be worried when we visit San Francisco?"

"I don't think so." said Cassie, "The odds of it happening while we're actually there are millions to one against."

When the four emerged from the lounge after the lecture, the sun was shining, and the temperature was rising rapidly. It was going to be a nice sunny day after all.

"I think it's warm enough for us to show some skin." said Luna, smiling, "I so wish we could get away with undressing completely. It's really lovely being naked outdoors. The fresh air gets to all of me."

Luna smiled dreamily. She seemed to be thinking about something wonderful in her past. The faraway look in her eyes did not pass unnoticed by the other three.

"You look as if you're in a land of dreams." commented Sid, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh! Do I?" said Luna, snapping out of her reverie, "I was remembering the times when I was younger. When the weather was warm enough, I used to play naked in the back garden of Shell Cottage. It felt so wonderful to be free of any clothes and really feel the clean fresh air all around my body."

"I guess that ended when your mother died." said Sid.

"No, it didn't." said Luna, "I still spent many lovely naked hours there every summer, right up until the war with Voldemort overtook us. I really miss those innocent times. They were so full of joy."

Luna's eyes resumed their faraway look.

"I guess that's why you're never embarrassed by your own or anyone else's nakedness." said Neville, "You were certainly very confident after your dress fell off in front of Ron and Hermione, that evening after the battle."

"Why should I be embarrassed?" said Luna, smiling, "My body, all of it, is me. I think my own body is pretty. So is yours, Cassie."

"I'd say beautiful." said Sid, "I hesitate to actually say it, but both you and Cassie are girls who actually look better without any clothes. Everything natural about both of you is beautiful. What makes it even better, is that you are both wonderful, gentle human beings."

"I couldn't have put that better myself." said Neville.

Both Cassie and Luna blushed.

By the time they had finished this discussion about Luna's attitude to her body, they had reached their cabins.


	12. Chapter 12: Complete Exposure

**Chapter 12: Complete Exposure**

By the time their discussion about dress codes and Luna's body following the earthquake lecture had finished, all four had reached their cabins. They changed into the skimpiest swimwear they felt they could get away with in the bar outside the 'Windows' café. The two girls, once again wearing their string mini-bikini tops and thongs. Sid and Neville wore their 'budgie smuggler' briefs.

"Where shall we go to soak up the sun this morning?" asked Cassie.

"As we decided earlier, we're going to that open-air bar right on the stern of the ship." said Neville, "It's just outside the café we usually use for lunch. Apparently, it's called the 'Sunset' bar."

On their way up to deck nine, they once again encountered the Stonems.

"From the back," said Sam, "You two girls look as if you're not wearing anything at all."

"That's the idea." said Luna, with a radiant smile, "We've both got pretty bodies, especially Cassie, and I don't see anything wrong in showing them."

"Don't put yourself down, Luna." said Sid, "There's nothing wrong with yours either. I think you proved that this morning, when you startled us into full consciousness."

Despite Luna's comment about not being able to go topless, they did spend the morning enjoying the sun in the 'Sunset' bar on deck nine astern of the 'Windows' café. This way, they would be able to enjoy cooling soft drinks while sunbathing. Also, it was at what was now the Southern end of the ship. While they were relaxing, a question occurred to Sid, which arose from his startling encounter with Luna that morning.

"Luna," he began, "I know you hinted at it earlier, but what are your real views on being naked?"

"That's an interesting question." said Luna, "I'm completely relaxed about it. As I said earlier, my body is me, so I don't mind showing it, all of it. If we were allowed to, I'd dispense with both parts of this bikini out here, but I think that would be too much for you."

"It wouldn't be too much for us." said Neville, "But it might attract the wrong kind of attention. I think both of you are as naked as you dare be in this bar."

"Yes," said Cassie, "I think we'll go back to the sun deck after lunch. Then we can both take our tops off."

There followed a lengthy discussion about the evolution of 'society's' attitude to nudity. Cassie mentioned how her feelings about it had changed following her fortnight in the Canaries. Luna once again admitted that when she was a little girl, playing at Shell Cottage in the summer, she never wore any clothes, nor did her mother. Neville reminded her about the time after the battle of Hogwarts. This was the occasion when her severely damaged dress fell off her, leaving her totally naked. She had taken advantage of the situation to soften Hermione's attitude to Ron and probably saved their relationship. He commented that the lack of clothes did not seem to embarrass her one little bit.

"Why should it?" asked Luna rhetorically, "I'm still me whether or not I'm wearing anything, so why should I be embarrassed when the whole of my pretty body is revealed for all of you to see."

"I wish I was as relaxed as you about this." said Cassie, "I'm more comfortable about my body since my folks took me to that naturist resort in the Canaries, but I'd still be a bit cautious about stripping completely. Yes, I do love the feeling of freedom being naked gives, but I suppose I'm still bound by the 'rules' of 'polite' society."

"I also feel I'm subject to those rules." said Sid, "What about you, Neville?"

"I guess that's another difference between the wizarding community and you muggles." said Neville, "We don't regard nudity as inherently indecent. After all, as Luna has said, our bodies are a completely natural part of us."

By this time, lunchtime was approaching. The four went back inside the 'Windows' café and enjoyed various salads accompanied by half litres of beer. Luna, with her love of puddings was tempted to have a portion of trifle. After their lunch, all four collected their sunblock and other bits and went back up to the sun deck for the afternoon. The sun was still strong, but not as intense as it had been in the Caribbean.

When they reached deck 11, Neville saw a little sign that he had not noticed before. It said, 'Clothes are Optional in This Area'. A couple of the sunbeds were already occupied by naked sunbathers.

"I think you've got your wish." said Neville, "You can uncover everything here."

"How is it we haven't seen this before?" asked Luna.

"Probably because we've only been coming to the other side of the deck, because of the direction of the sun." said Cassie, "The other side of this superstructure, where we've usually been, is near the shuffleboard area. I must say, it's a lot quieter on this side."

Luna did not need any further prompting to strip. She quickly removed both parts of her bikini and occupied a vacant sunbed. Cassie was not far behind her. Neville was next to strip. Sid seemed somewhat hesitant.

"Come on Sid." said Luna, "We're all undressed and you're not."

Sid reluctantly removed his briefs and took up occupation of a fourth sunbed.

To make a slight change, when it came to applying the sunblock, Luna invited Sid to 'do' her back, while Neville applied it to Cassie's back. The girls reciprocated. Luna attending to Sid's back, while Cassie saw to Neville's.

"While we're out here, letting the sun see all of us," said Luna, "You haven't forgotten that tonight is a 'formal' evening. Have you thought what to wear, Cassie?"

"I know it's not good to wear the same dress on two consecutive occasions," said Cassie, "But I'm thinking about the backless dress I wore on the last 'formal' evening. I've got more of a suntan now, and that dress will show it off. That's why Sid got me to buy it. What will you wear?"

"I've got another pale blue backless cocktail dress, which should contrast with my tan." said Luna, "Incidentally Cassie, I think your hair is several shades lighter than it was when we started. It's almost as light as mine."

"It must be the sun." said Cassie.

"It suits you!" said Sid, "You're really my golden girl now. You're so beautiful!"

Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna spent the rest of the afternoon enhancing their all over suntans until five o'clock. Then they put their skimpy swimwear back on, splashed around in the pool for a while, and returned to their cabins. After enjoying shared showers and relaxing in their skins for a while, they changed into the 'formal' attire they would be wearing for the rest of the day.

They met outside their cabins and all decided to go to the 'Discoveries' bar for pre-dinner drinks. This particular evening they all chose sweet sherries, to make a change. They were joined in the bar by the Stonems, who were also formally dressed.

"We looked for you in your usual spot on the sun deck." said Sam, "To remind you that it's a 'formal' evening, but you do seem to have remembered. Where were you?"

"We were on the starboard side of the deck." said Cassie, "But you'd have had a shock if you had found us."

"Yes," said Luna, "We found a part of the sun deck where nude sunbathing is allowed, so we took advantage."

"It's a pity we didn't find it earlier." said Cassie, "It was so lovely up there, being totally naked and not having to worry about covering up if anyone appeared."

"We're beginning to tan all over as well." said Neville, "Although it will take a couple of days more exposure for our middles to catch up with the rest of us."

"I expect Sid was probably the most reluctant to strip." said Anthea.

"And you'd be right." admitted Sid, "I'm a bit shy about that sort of thing. These three were naked almost as soon as Neville saw the 'clothes optional' sign. I was a bit hesitant about showing all of me. I'm not much to look at."

"Don't put yourself down." said Luna, "You looked okay to me."

"There's nothing wrong with your sweet body, Sid," said Cassie, "It's the body of a sweet, gentle, loving young man, which is what you are."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid, blushing, "Your body's beautiful as well, especially when all of it is on show."

"It sounds as if you lot appreciate each other's bodies." said Sam, "I think I'm a bit too old to be into that kind of thing. Anyway it looks as if you girls have picked up a bit of a tan."

"Yes," said Luna, "We felt these dresses would accentuate it."

"They certainly do that." said Sam, "Both of you look a million dollars."

"It'll probably start to fade before the next "cruising' day." said Cassie, sadly, "We've got three days, one after the other, with port visits."

"Don't be too downhearted." said Luna, "We'll almost certainly be able to fit in the odd hour here and there for sunbathing."

"I think two of the visits are quite short," said Neville, "So there should be time on those days."

Dinner time had arrived, so the group left the bar and found their usual table in the restaurant. Sid and Neville chose the creamy mushroom and onion soup, while the two girls ordered prawn cocktails. The main item chosen by all four was the half rack of pork ribs with roasted potatoes, peas and spinach. Neville arranged for this to be accompanied by a bottle of claret. When Sid, Neville and Cassie saw Luna's chocolate sponge with ice cream, they ordered the same. The dinner was interrupted between the main course and dessert by the arrival of the Captain and his first officer, who posed for photographs with Luna and Cassie. The meal ended with coffee and the cheeseboard.

Between dinner and the show, there was time for an after-dinner drink in the 'Discoveries' bar. The boys had tawny port, while Luna and Cassie ordered V S O P brandies.

The show this evening was an ABBA showcase. It was, in effect, a reduced version of the show 'Mamma Mia'. It was just the kind of show that would put a smile on anyone's face. At the end, the performers sang what were probably ABBA's greatest hits other than 'Dancing Queen', which had already been featured. These were, 'Waterloo', 'Super Trouper' and 'Thank you for the music. Afterwards, the four went out on to the area of deck they had identified earlier and spent about half an hour appreciating the night sky. Since they were still in tropical waters, the air was still warm, so they didn't need to cover up.

"This is so beautiful." said Luna, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Look at all those Stars."

"It's so peaceful out here." said Cassie, "And it's lovely and warm as well. In the past, I've associated looking up at the stars with being out in the cold and trying not to shiver."

"Starlight on a tropical evening!" commented Neville, putting his arms round Luna's slender waist, "It's so romantic."

She turned round, embraced Neville, and the couple kissed passionately.

Sid's reaction to the situation was very similar. He caressed Cassie's hair, then embraced her, also indulging in an ardent kiss.

While they were dancing in the bar afterwards, Sid had a quiet word with the DJ who, towards the end of his set played the requested track, 'Golden Brown' by the Stranglers. All four got up and danced a Viennese waltz to this apparent gentle tribute to a suntan, although the song was actually about a particular drug, called 'Golden Brown'. The evening once again ended ultra-romantically with 'If' by bread. The two couples danced intimately to this one.

Once the music had finished at about midnight, they returned to their cabins full of amorous ecstasy, and ready for total intimacy.

"That last dance was a perfect end to a perfect day." said Cassie, as she undid the halter fastening of her backless dress.

Since she had already opened the rear zip, the garment fell to the floor, revealing that she hadn't been wearing any panties under it.

"That was a surprise!" said Sid, "I didn't realise you were naked under that dress."

"Did you like it?" asked Cassie, winking.

"I loved it!" said Sid, as he undressed, "You're really tempting me to explore you tonight."

"Why not?" said Cassie, "Let's do it in bed. Incidentally, do you remember our first encounter at Abigail's party?"

"How could I forget it?" said Sid, "That was the beginning of something wonderful, and I so loved that gold dress you were wearing."

Sid, realising what was about to happen, located a condom and put it on the bedside table.

"Well," said Cassie, "I wasn't wearing anything under that dress either. I think it's time for exploration."

With this, Sid and Cassie embraced each other, kissed intensely and climbed into the bed. They spent the next half hour investigating each other's bodies with tender lips, tongues and fingertips before making passionate love to each other.

"That's what Tony wanted you to do to me at Abigail's party." said a very relaxed Cassie, once her orgasm had subsided, "Which is why I was completely naked under that gold dress. I wanted you to strip it right off me at that party. I wanted us to be making love naked under the stars, so I thought I'd make it easier for you. Let's sleep."

With this, Cassie turned over so that her back was against Sid's chest, and invited him to embrace her. They slept peacefully until they were once again awakened by the morning sun streaming in through the balcony Windows.


	13. Chapter 13: The Volcano and Melancholy

**Chapter 13: The Volcano and Melancholy thoughts**

"What's the time?" asked Cassie as she stirred into consciousness.

Sid stirred and looked at his watch.

"About five to six." said Sid, "It's another bright morning. Shall we get up?"

"I suppose so." said Cassie, sleepily "We've got an early start this morning. The coach for the volcano trip leaves at nine o'clock. I wonder if the other two are awake yet."

As if to answer Cassie's conjecture, there once again came a knock on the interconnecting door between the two cabins. This time, it was Cassie who got out of bed to answer it. Remembering Luna's undressed state the previous morning, she remained naked. Sid stayed in the bed. As on the preceding morning, a totally naked Luna greeted her as she opened the door.

"Would you like to watch the ship docking this morning?" asked Luna, "We tie up at eight, and the restaurant opens for breakfast in half an hour."

"Okay." said Cassie, "We'll see you shortly."

"Incidentally," said Luna, smirking, "Where's Mr 'back-to-front-pants'?"

"Over here, just getting up." said Sid, climbing out of bed. "Cass decided that she would open the door this morning."

The two couples showered, dressed and met outside the cabins. They descended to the restaurant for breakfast and selected a table. The meal for all four, this morning, after the cereals, consisted of omelettes with various fillings, finishing with coffee.

Once the meal was over, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna went to a part of the ship where they could watch the activities involved with docking at Puntarenas.

The ship slowly drew alongside the quay, and various ropes were thrown between the ship and the shore. Eventually the gangplank was deployed and the first individual passengers made their way down it. Once all this activity ceased, Sid, Neville, Cassie and Luna made their way down to the cabaret lounge and waited for the Poas Volcano excursion to be called.

At nine o'clock, an announcement came for passengers on the Poas Volcano excursion to make their way to the gangplank on deck five, as the coach was now ready for them.

When they boarded the coach and got under way, Neville was pleased to find that their guide for this all day excursion wes the geologist who was giving the series of lectures on plate tectonics in the cabaret lounge.

Once they were clear of the docks, the coach headed through mixed forest and agricultural land. As they travelled further away from the coast, It was clear that the ground was rising. The guide explained that there would be a few hundred metres to walk from where the coach could be parked to the crater rim. He asked whether anyone had visited an active volcano before. Luna admitted to having climbed Vesuvius a few years previously.

"Then you'll know about the smells." said the guide.

He went on to explain that, as well as lava and a lot of what looked like smoke, volcanoes produced large volumes of sulphurous gases, even when not actually erupting. The best known of these was hydrogen sulphide, recognisable by its 'bad egg' smell. After a little further explanation of what to expect at the crater, he let the passengers rest until they were nearer their destination.

"One thing I do know about volcanoes is that the soil on their lower slopes is very fertile." said Sid, "I guess that's why places like Bali are so green."

"The very high rainfall helps, of course." said Luna, "Indonesia is wet. I've been there."

"Costa Rica is wet as well." added Cassie, "Hence all this forest."

For the next couple of hours, there was little conversation, as the passengers appreciated the scenery they passed through on the way to the volcano.

At last the coach arrived at the closest point it could go to the crater and the passengers disembarked. Accompanied by their guide, the whole coach party walked the last few hundred metres to the crater viewpoint. As the guide had warned earlier in the trip, there was a strong smell of hydrogen sulphide permeating the area. The area in the immediate vicinity of the crater was grey and barren as a result of a relatively recent eruption. As they were a few thousand feet above sea level, the temperature was cooler than it had been when they left the ship. Cassie produced her grey cardigan from her bag, and put it on. The crater itself appeared to be full of boiling water, although most of the bubble were probably due to gases from submerged fumaroles in the small crater lake.

After their allocated time up on the crater viewpoint, the party were taken to the visitor centre, where the guide explained the eruption history of this particular volcano and where it fitted into the 'ring of fire' that surrounded the Pacific Ocean. Before they headed to a local restaurant for a late lunch, he mentioned that the smell was one of the various phenomena he would mention in his final talk in a couple of days time.

Being a tourist location mainly visited by people from the USA, the lunch was a typically American 'all you can eat' buffet, so there was nothing particularly unfamiliar on the menu. After it, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna felt satisfied, and would certainly not need anything more before dinner.

On the way back, most of the coach passengers dozed off, including Sid and Neville. The two girls spent some of the time discussing how they would try to keep in touch with each other after Luna's move to Hogwarts. This arose because Luna could sense Cassie's sadness and unease at the prospect of losing the person who had now become her best friend. Luna promised to raise the subject with Neville and see how often they could apparate back to Bristol. Luna was also trying not to admit it, even to herself, that she regarded the thought of ending her close liaison with Cassie also filled her with deep melancholy. Although she was a witch and Cassie was a muggle, she knew, at a deep level, that they were kindred spirits. She was dreading the end of the cruise when they would part, with no certainty of when they would meet again.

"It seems that every time I find a really good friend," said Cassie, "Something happens to disrupt that friendship. It's so sad."

"What happened before you met me?" asked Luna.

Cassie briefly told Luna about her previous friendships. The words just came tumbling out.

"I had a really close friend in Michelle," said Cassie, "That relationship was nearly destroyed by misunderstandings, about Sid, and never really got back to what it had been. Then I got really close to a wonderful person, my clinic roommate, Katie. She moved away to London. She got married and settled down there. Then I became Chris's flatmate and his dearest friend. He succumbed to a brain haemorrhage, and died in my arms. Now you're going away to Western Scotland. I seem to be fated to always lose my closest friends."

As she said this, Cassie's voice became a bit hesitant. She started to cry. Luna produced a tissue, handed it to Cassie, then put her arm across her shoulders.

"Oh, my dear sweet, gentle Cassie." said Luna, "What a torrent of words! You needn't be so sad this time. I think you'll find I'm different in a lot of ways."

"W – what do you mean?" asked Cassie, her voice still trembling a bit.

"For a start I'm a magical person." said Luna, "I can do things which your previous friends couldn't."

"Such as?" asked Cassie, still somewhat tearful.

"For a start, both of us can apparate down to Bristol." said Luna, "That means we can visit you instantly, at any time, even though we're five hundred miles away. I'm sure you remember the Highclere conference, when afternoon speakers had to be back in their offices in London before the end of that working day, so they just disapparated from the podium. Sid said it seemed a bit like 'Star Trek'. I'm sure you also remember Ron and Hermione apparating to that meal not long before we came out here. They also came from London on that day, so you needn't be so sad."

"Are you sure that won't be inconvenient for you." said Cassie, as she began to be reassured.

"Of course not." said Luna, "We can apparate up to a thousand miles as easily as going next door."

"I hope you can do that." said Cassie.

"Of course I can, and I will." said Luna, "You're as important to me as I am to you. I don't know whether you realise it, but there's something very special about you. That's why, even though I'm going to Scotland, I actually need to be close to you. You're a uniquely wonderful human being."

The coach was approaching the coast. Sid and Neville stirred into consciousness.

"What have you two been chatting about while we've been dozing?" asked Neville.

"I'm glad It's you asking." said Luna, "Cassie is very upset that she won't be seeing me so much after this holiday. I've tried to reassure her that we can apparate down to Bristol as easily as we can from our home to hers. Could we visit them more often – please!"

"Don't worry, Cassie." said Neville, "Of course we can visit you just as easily as we could before. It's just that it won't be so easy for you to drop in on us. In any case, I'm sure you'll both get on just as well with Ron and Hermione."

"The nub of this matter," said Luna, "Is that Cassie and I are kindred spirits. Now we've found each other, we don't want our friendship to just expire and fade into memory because we're moving away. It's too important for both of us."

"Point taken." said Neville, "We'll visit you just as often as we can. Also, I guess that Ron and Hermione could show you how to use a portkey, but those things do often give a rather rough ride."

"That's true." said Luna, "The last time I used one, I felt quite rough for a couple of hours afterwards. I wouldn't recommend it, certainly not for that distance."

"I think that means we'll be visiting you a lot more often than you coming to us." said Neville, "Does that worry you?"

"Not if that's okay with you." said Sid, "I guess that's one of the disadvantages of being a muggle."

By the time this discussion had finished, the coach was driving along the quayside and the ship was in sight. The weather had changed, and for the time being, it was overcast and rain was falling. It was about half past four in the afternoon.

"It's a pity it's clouded over." said Cassie, "I was looking forward to an hour or so in the sunshine. The day after tomorrow perhaps. That should give it plenty of time to clear up. We'll have to find a weather forecast."

"Once we've sorted ourselves out," said Luna, "We'll find a quiet bar and have a drink and a chat. I think Cassie needs some cheering up, and these clouds haven't improved her mood."

"It's not that bad." said Cassie, "But, so let's find somewhere where there's some relaxing music."

"I hadn't thought of that." said Neville, "That's a capital idea."

On boarding the ship, they went to their cabins, shared the showers, and got dressed casually for the evening's dinner. Sid checked the daily sheet to see what might be happening in the various bars and found one where country rock music was being played. This was an obvious choice for the remainder of the afternoon. It was now about five o'clock.

They located the bar and found four vacant seats round a table, not too close to the group playing, and settled down.

The country rock group included a pedal steel guitar, which was one of Neville's favourite instruments. As he listened, he seemed to drift into a dreamlike state. He sat back, smiling with his eyes focussed on the middle distance.

"It looks as if Nev's happy." commented Luna, "He seems to have gone into a trance. Anyway, Cassie, how are you feeling now."

"Oh! - What?" said Cassie, snapping out of her own deep reverie, "What were you asking?"

"You're obviously deeply in to this kind of music." said Luna, "I wanted to know how you were feeling."

"A lot happier, thank you." said Cassie, "The sound of a pedal steel guitar puts me in a gently relaxed frame of mind. I don't know why I had a touch of the blues on the coach. I guess I could see the clouds approaching and realised I wouldn't be out in the sun today. Still, this music is so lovely. It almost makes up for the cloud and rain."

"What are your thoughts about this music, Sid?" asked Luna.

"I'm loving it." said Sid, "I think we'll be coming back here again. The sound of a pedal steel guitar somehow relaxes me as well."

A waiter approached their table and asked them what they'd like. All ordered half litres of a well-known American beer. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing what they had seen earlier in the day at the volcano, and conjectured about their activities the next day. At about half past five, they were joined by Sam and Anthea Stonem, who had been on the national park tour. Sam ordered a second round of drinks, as the young people's glasses were now empty.

"Did you enjoy your visit to the volcano?" asked Sam,

"Yes," said Cassie, "Although it was more than a bit smelly. The whole place reeked of bad eggs. I was a bit disappointed by the weather when we got back. I wanted some more sunshine."

"You'll be pleased to know," said Sam, "That tomorrow's weather is set to be warm and sunny, although it's a long day at San Juan del Sur."

"I haven't decided what we're going to do tomorrow." said Neville, "We haven't booked any shore excursions, so we might spend the morning visiting the town and the afternoon lazing around, hopefully naked, on the 'clothes optional' part of the sun deck."

"That would be so lovely." said Luna, smiling, "I love not having to wear any clothes."

By the time the second round of beers was finished, it was nearly six o'clock, so Sid ordered a round of aperitif sherries to drink before their dinner.

At half past six, they drifted down to the restaurant and were seated at their regular table. They perused the evening's menu. Cream of tomato soup didn't seem to be very inspiring, but Sid noted that it was 'spicy' and ordered some. It was clear from his reaction that he liked it. The main dish was lamb shank with roast and boiled potatoes plus seasonal vegetables. The dessert, profiteroles, and cream with vanilla ice cream was appreciated by everyone, especially Luna.

Following the variety show that evening, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna went to their usual late-night bar and spent the time until midnight dancing, chatting and drinking. The DJ ended his set with 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler. This restored Cassie's mood, as some of the lyrics of this song meant so much to her.

The two couples returned to their cabins at midnight. As he entered his cabin, Neville embraced Luna, removed her t-shirt, skirt and panties, unclipped her bra and caressed the whole of her back. He kissed her passionately. She responded by playfully stripping him naked.

"You're in a frisky mood tonight." said Luna, grinning, "I like it!"

"I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to make the most of you." said Neville, "You were so good with Cassie this afternoon. I think you're a wonderful person. You must love her."

"As you know well," said Luna, "I love everybody and everything. I really do care a lot about Cassie, though. There's something so special about her. Let's get clean!"

They shared the shower before spending another lovely night, naked in each other's arms.

When Sid and Cassie returned to their cabin, Cassie expressed a thought as to why she had a little fit of depression on the way back from the volcano.

"I've just had a thought about my attack of the blues earlier." she said, "I suppose it might have been that today had been a bit of an anti-climax after the perfection of yesterday. Especially with the clouds and rain coming over in the afternoon."

"That is a thought." said Sid, "Anyway, let's shed all our clothes and enjoy each other."

Following that comment, Sid and Cassie joyfully undressed each other, shared the shower, and once again did what came naturally in bed. Despite the lack of sunshine, it had been a good day after all.


	14. Chapter 14: San Juan del Sur and Luna

**Chapter 14:** **San Juan del Sur and Luna's naked Rituals**

Both Cassie and Luna were pleased to see the sun shining in through the balcony windows as they woke up. The ship had not yet reached San Juan del Sur, so Cassie got up out of the bed, opened the door to the balcony and stretched up to her full height just inside the doorway, with her arms stretched above her head.

"What an absolutely beautiful morning." said Cassie as she let the sun shine on her still completely naked body through the open door.

She was tempted to go right out onto the balcony.

"What?!" muttered Sid, who was still under the covers.

"I was just saying it's a beautiful morning." said Cassie, "All the clouds have gone, it looks as if it's going to be lovely and warm later on. I've got this feeling that today's going to be a good day."

"Cass, someone might see you standing there, showing all of yourself to the world." said Sid, a bit concerned that she might be visible to outsiders.

"Nonsense!" said Cassie, "There's no-one out there to see me. I could even go right out onto the balcony. I'm just enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze on my whole body. It's so lovely. Anyway, someone will see me like this very soon. I'm going to knock on the door this morning, to see if the others are awake yet."

With this, Cassie lowered her arms, and still naked, knocked on the door between the cabins. After a few seconds, it was opened and Cassie was greeted by a totally nude and smiling Luna. Neville stood behind her.

"Have you had any further thoughts about what we're going to do today?" asked Cassie, "I know we decided we weren't going on any organised shore excursions, but we might stretch our legs around the town in the morning."

"That's a good idea." said Luna, "That way, we'll get a bit of exercise. Today's dress code is 'casual', so what are you thinking of wearing?"

"Since we'll be exploring the local area in the morning," said Cassie, "It's a seaside resort, so I think I'll wear a sleeveless t-shirt and my cream coloured hot pants.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." said Luna, "I'll wear something similar, but my pants are bright yellow."

As Sid got out of bed, Neville and Luna came right into the cabin and sat down on the two chairs, Sid and Cassie sat on the bed. They spent the next half hour deciding how they were going to spend the day and whether or not they were going ashore.

"If the weather holds, this afternoon," said Luna, "We'll spend at least two hours on the 'clothes optional' part of the sun deck. I've always loved being naked. It feels so liberating."

"Well, that's the period immediately after lunch sorted." said Sid, "Is there a talk today?"

"I don't think our vulcanologist is giving his last talk until nine o'clock, tomorrow." said Neville, "He mentioned that yesterday. Since we're in port from seven o'clock this morning, we can go ashore straight after breakfast. We'll need to buy some more sunblock cream in any case. It is available on the ship, but should be cheaper on shore. Anyway, let's get dressed and have a brief stroll around the decks before the meal."

Since the group were a bit uncertain about their lunch arrangements, they all elected to have a full breakfast in the 'Discoveries' restaurant. All had the 'full Monty', the main difference being that Neville chose to have his eggs over easy, rather than sunny side up.

San Juan del Sur was a 'tender' visit on this cruise, so some of the lifeboats were used to ferry passengers between the ship and the jetty.

As they had already agreed, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna set out for the town straight after their breakfast. They spent about two hours strolling around, mainly on the beach. They did get some vigorous exercise, however, by climbing up to the 'Cristo de la Misericordia' statue at the other end of the bay, admiring the view from that vantage point and taking some pictures of the view and of each other. Before they returned to the ship for lunch, they located a shop and bought a few more tubes of high factor sunblock cream.

"Apart from that statue, this place strikes me as one of those places where you would normally just flop out on the beach and soak up the sun." said Sid.

"Apparently it's also a surfing beach," said Neville, "Although the waves don't look that big this morning."

On returning to the ship, the four went to their cabins and changed into their swimwear. The girls chose their normal, quite small, black bikinis on this occasion, as they intended to strip completely when they went up on to the sun deck in the afternoon. Before lunch, they strolled around the upper decks for a while, before settling in the 'Sunset' bar at the stern end of deck nine for a quiet drink. Here they were joined by the Stonems, who were also going to have a pre-lunch drink.

"Have you lot been ashore yet?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Sid, "We had a stroll along the beach just after breakfast. We also climbed up to that statue of Jesus you can see at the other end of the bay."

"That looks quite a distance." said Sam.

"It's only about a mile and a half." said Neville, "We had plenty of time after breakfast."

"Once we'd done that, we decided we could enjoy the sun just as well on board the ship." said Cassie, "If you just enjoy lazing in the sun on a beach and paddling in the sea this place is okay, I guess."

"We'll have a wander after lunch." said Sam, "We'll go and see what the place is like. Anyway, what can I get for you lot."

The six of them, that is the four young travellers plus the Stonems, spent the hour before lunch chatting about their experiences on the cruise so far, while being refreshed by cool beers. They also looked forward to the North American part of the voyage.

"Time for our salads, I think." said Sid as one o'clock approached.

All six went into the 'Windows' café, selected a table and selected their light lunches. Luna added a portion of cold apple pie with double cream as her dessert.

"I just don't know how you can tuck in to such lovely sweet things and stay so slim." said Sam.

"I don't know either." said Luna, smiling, "If I did, I could write a book about it. I guess I'm just lucky. Cassie's the same, she's still lovely and slim despite eating as much as any of us."

Cassie, seeing Luna's dessert, got up and obtained some apple pie for herself. This prompted Anthea to make a comment.

"The more I see you two girls together," she said, "The more I'm convinced you're sisters. I know you look different, but you seem so together in the way you behave and interact with each other."

"I can assure you we're not sisters," said Luna, "But we have both realised on this cruise, that we are genuinely kindred spirits."

"Ever since we first met at that conference," said Cassie, "I sensed that there's a special connection between us. Even before that, I began to think that there might be something between us when Neville befriended me and told me all about the girl he thought he'd lost forever."

"I felt the same when Sid told me about you." said Luna, "We must be similar. He even called me 'Cassie' a couple of times."

"Yes," said Sid, "When I first bumped into her, she seemed so like my sweet Cassie in so many ways."

"At the Highclere Castle conference," said Neville, "Titus Meriden, he was my personnel officer at that time, strongly suggested that we should help Cassie look back into her ancestry. From some comments she'd made I felt that she had magical connections somewhere back in her family tree. In the end, we only looked back far enough to confirm that she is actually three eighths magical. I suppose that, if we had looked further back, we might have found a distant link with Luna."

"That's why my little brother, Reuben is getting his secondary education at Hogwarts." said Cassie, "We both have the same family background, so he, like me is also three eighths magical. From what dad has told me, he's doing very well."

"Well," said Sam, "You do seem to be a very special 'matched pair' of young ladies. I think Sid and Neville are a couple of really lucky young men to have met and married a couple of gems like you two."

As they finished lunch, the Stonems went ashore to explore the San Juan del Sur beach, while Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna headed up to the sun deck to take advantage of the remainder of the day's sunshine.

Once they reached deck eleven, Cassie and Luna lost no time locating the 'clothes optional' area, occupying a couple of sunbeds and shedding their bikinis. Sid and Neville also removed their briefs and lay down next to the two girls. As the ship was not moving, the sun seemed warmer than it had been on previous days. Once they had applied their sunscreen, they spent the next two hours letting the sunlight fall on their naked bodies. Once they had absorbed their fill of ultra-violet, they put back on what tiny amount of clothing they were wearing at lunchtime and went two decks down to the pool, where they showered and splashed about a bit. By the time they returned to their cabins to get dressed for the evening, the ship had cast off and was sailing to their next destination, Puerto Quetzal in Guatemala.

For the evening, Cassie chose to wear her yellow singlet style top with an animal print miniskirt. With it, she put on her 'beetle, mouse and lizard' necklace. Luna adopted a cream sleeveless t-shirt and a short matching skirt.

"I like your necklace." said Neville, "It almost looks like something my Luna would wear."

"It does." said Luna, "It's a bit like my butterbeer corks one. When did you get it?"

"I forget when I got it." said Cassie, "It was a long time ago, I had it even before I first met Sid."

As on the other evenings they enjoyed their sherries, chatting with the Stonems before dinner. Sam commented that he would have gone ashore in the morning had he realised that they were leaving at four o'clock. They made it back to the ship on the last tender.

As was becoming usual, the little group discussed the day's events before going in to their dinner. On this evening steak and fries was one of the items offered. This menu item was ordered by all six, with variations on how the steaks were to be cooked. As they had all 'tested the water' on the previous steak evening by seeing what appeared when they ordered 'medium' steaks, they knew exactly what to request. Sam offered to buy some wine. The general consensus from looking at the wine list was for a fruity red from California. The dessert chosen by all was ice cream with chocolate sauce. After coffee and the cheeseboard, all six went back to the 'Discoveries' bar to enjoy their after-dinner drinks.

The performance that evening was a variety show with a little bit of everything. After it, the Stonems retired to bed, while Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna, as usual, spent the rest of the evening dancing to the DJ's selection of oldies.

"I was right." said Cassie, as. they made their way back to their cabins.

"What do you mean?" asked Sid, who, for the moment was puzzled.

"As I said it was going to be, it's turned out to be a good day." said Cassie, "I suppose standing naked in the open doorway at sunrise put me into a good frame of mind. If it's just as nice tomorrow, I think I'll go right outside."

"I'd advise you to be careful about that." said Sid, "You don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure."

"Who's going to see me?" asked Cassie, "Nobody on the ship can see our balcony, not even the other two."

By this time, they had reached their cabin. They bade goodnight to Neville and Luna, entered the cabin, dispensed with their clothes, shared the shower and enjoyed another wonderful naked night in bed.

As the sun came up, the next morning, the ship was still a few hours away from docking at the next port of call, Puerto Quetzal in Guatemala. Cassie, once again opened the balcony door to greet the morning. This time, she did venture right out onto the balcony. She confirmed that it was screened from, the adjacent cabin balconies, so it was still a private space. She stood, facing the sun with her arms spread, like wings.

"Oh Sid," said Cassie, "You've got to come out here, the air feels so lovely."

Sid stirred a bit, got out of bed, and peering left and right as he himself cautiously came out onto the balcony, and joined Cassie outside. He put his arms round Cassie's slender waist and gently held her, while kissing her shoulders and neck.

"You needn't have worried about me coming out here naked." said Cassie, "As you can see, it's almost as private as the cabin itself."

After this, the couple stood facing each other, holding hands and smiling, appreciating the flow of cool air around their naked bodies for a while, before going back in. Cassie made herself known to Neville and Luna by knocking on the interconnecting door between the cabins. After a while, it was Neville who opened the door, Cassie could see that Luna was just coming in from her balcony. She followed Neville into the cabin occupied by Sid and Cassie. There followed a conversation about what they had been doing on their balconies since getting out of bed that morning.

"What a wonderful morning!" said Luna, as she sat on one of the chairs, "I love it when I can greet the sun in the cool of a tropical morning. It feels so lovely to have the air flowing all over me."

"So, you also went out on to the outside balcony, stark naked." said Sid, "Weren't you worried that people might be able to see you?"

"Only the birds and people in the sea." said Luna, "The balconies are very well screened from each other. I've been doing this every morning since we set out across the Caribbean Sea."

"Let's get this right." said Sid, "Ever since we started sailing across the Caribbean, a week ago, you've gone out onto your balcony, completely naked, to greet the morning."

"Of course," said a radiant Luna, "Why not? It's the first time I've felt able to do that kind of thing since I lived in Shell Cottage. It makes for a wonderful, refreshing start to the day."

"Didn't Neville object to you doing that?" said Sid.

"He did at first," said Luna, "But I told him not to be such an old fuddy-duddy. My sweet body is me, and I love the feeling of the cool air all around every part of it. Since we've been in the Pacific and the starboard side of the ship has faced the sunrise, he's joined me out there."

"Yes!" said Neville, "Enjoying the look and feel of Luna's pretty body in the morning sun is an unforgettable experience. I'm sure you would feel the same about Cassie if you two went out to show yourselves to the sun."

"I've been doing that since we entered the Pacific." said Cassie, "Sid tried to object, but he did, rather reluctantly come out with me this morning. He's still got a very conservative view about 'decency', despite us two couples being really close for so long."

"That's probably because, among us four, he's the only one with no magical blood whatsoever." said Luna.

"I suppose that your attitude to nudity is one of the many differences between you wizarding people and us muggles." said Sid, "You're not nearly so uptight about getting naked."

"And I feel that our more relaxed attitude is healthier." said Neville, "We don't immediately associate nudity with sex and indecency like you muggles seem to."

"I regard my body as part of me," said Luna, "And I'm not embarrassed about revealing it, all of it. Anyway, we don't Dock until midday, but there is the last geology talk at nine o'clock."

"Incidentally," said Neville, "I don't think we're allowed to be naked on any part of the sun deck when the ship is tied up to a jetty. That little notice said that clothes were optional only when the ship was at sea. Yesterday, it was technically 'at sea' because we were anchored offshore."

"That's a pity." said Luna, sounding disappointed, "I won't be able to have my lovely naked afternoon. Tomorrow perhaps."

The four decided that they would go ashore immediately after lunch and look at the area of the port in the immediate vicinity of the jetty. The briefing notes provided with the daily programme indicated that there was a couple of museums worth visiting adjacent to the pier. After that, they might spend the rest of the afternoon between the sun deck and the pool in their swimwear. Meanwhile, they showered, dressed and strolled around the decks for about half an hour, before going down to the 'Discoveries' restaurant for their breakfast.

Since they had all enjoyed the 'full Monty' the previous day, the decided to have light ones with cereals, cold meats and fruit. However, Luna did have her pancakes and maple syrup.

Now that their regular morning rituals were over, nine o'clock saw them sitting in the cabaret lounge waiting expectantly for the final plate tectonics talk.


	15. Chapter 15: Puerto Quetzal

**Chapter 15: Puerto Quetzal and Warm Rain**

The morning's talk on the lesser known phenomena associated with plate tectonics began with a reference to the volcano trip a couple of days previously.

"A number of you will have visited the Poas Volcano on Wednesday." Began the speaker, "I'm sure that you noticed the bad egg smell in the vicinity of the crater."

He went on tho explain that hydrogen sulphide was one of the gases produced by volcanoes of all types. He also listed several other gases generated in the region of volcanoes and other geothermal regions, such as sulphur dioxide and carbon dioxide. In the case of this last gas, he mentioned that in the thankfully very rare event of simultaneous worldwide volcanic activity, the 'greenhouse ' effects of this gas would be counteracted by the vast amounts of volcanic dust blocking out the sun. He mentioned that the demise of the dinosaurs, although triggered by a meteorite impact, was believed to have been accelerated by the simultaneous eruption of many volcanoes and the centuries long volcanic 'winter' that followed.

Another negative gaseous effect he mentioned was the silent killer. Around the world, he said, were a number of volcanic lakes, which occasionally produced vast quantities of carbon dioxide. This heavier-than-air gas then flowed down the valleys away from the lake that produced it. It displaced all the oxygen, suffocating whole villages. He mentioned the sudden eruption of something between 300,000 and possibly, 1.6 million tonnes of carbon dioxide from Lake Nyos in Cameroon in August 1986. This gas cloud, after rising, from the lake, descended back to the ground, soffocating 1,742 people and over 3,500 livestock within 26 kilometres of the lake. The cause of the sudden release of this vast amount of gas has never been positively identified.

The next phenomenon he mentioned was the relationship between major earthquakes and tsunamis. He went on to mention the tsunami that affected the coast of Nicaragua in September 1992 and killed upwards of 116 people. The sea, he went on was not the only cause of settlements being overwhelmed by vast quantities of water. He mentioned lahaars, or mud slides and the occasional breaching of crater lakes, which could be as destructive as a bursting dam. The result of one of these, he mentioned was depicted graphically in the feature film 'Dante's Peak'.

After his description of the destructive side effects of plate boundary phenomena, he went on to describe some of the benefits of living in the vicinity of volcanoes. The volcanic ash, once it had settled, often developed over years into some of the most fertile soil on the planet.

He concluded with the thought that plate tectonic activity and it's various side effects could be one of the many vital factors leading up to the development of intelligent life on Earth.

"That was thought provoking." said Neville, "I never thought of volcanoes as a contributory factor to life on Earth."

"I suppose, when you think about it," said Cassie, "The movement of the plates, and their interactions with each other is what has made the surface of our little planet what it is today with its mountain ranges and oceans. Anyway, it's just after ten o'clock. What shall we do between now and the time we dock?"

As, despite the forecast, the sun was shining, the four of them decided that they could get an hour on the sun deck before lunch. Accordingly, they went down to their cabins, changed into swimwear, collected the sun cream and returned to the sun deck, where they stripped and occupied four of the sun beds on the 'clothes optional' area of the deck.

After about an hour of naked sunbathing, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna put their minimal swimwear back on and spent the next half hour splashing around in the pool before returning to their cabins to shower and change for lunch, which they intended to eat in the 'Discoveries' restaurant for a change.

Neville had studied the leaflet that had been circulated about Puerto Quetzal and concluded that there was not a lot to see beyond the immediate port area, but the two museums in that vicinity would be well worth visiting.

"Well, that's our early afternoon sorted." said Luna, "I think, despite what we decided this morning, we'll spend the later part of the afternoon in the 'Sunset' bar. I don't like the look of those clouds. We can enjoy soft drinks there while watching the dockside. If it rains, we can go inside. I'm suggesting soft drinks this afternoon because, since there's no show this evening, we'll be in one of the bars drinking then.

Once they had enjoyed a three-course lunch in the ship's main restaurant, all four of them went ashore and spent about three hours exploring the visitor centre and the two museums. While they were on shore, the weather was gradually becoming more overcast and heav rain was threatening.

"I think we'll go to one of the covered bars for our afternoon drinks." said Cassie, "Unless someone wants to get really wet."

"Well," said Neville, "The weather forecast did say it would be bright early and rain later. It's just that the rain has come at an inconvenient time."

They took themselves down to one of the 'Discoveries' bar on deck five, where they spent the next couple of hours relaxing, chatting and refreshing themselves with lemonade and cola. Noting that Cassie seemed a little depressed, Neville initiated a discussion about how Sid and Cassie would 'get on' with their replacements, Hermione and Ron. He came to a conclusion about Hermione's probable relationship with Cassie.

"While Hermione is very different from my Luna," said Neville, "I somehow feel you're going to form a bond with her. I seem to remember that she had a long conversation with Michelle Stonem at your wedding. I would like to think that she might help to heal whatever small differences you still have with Michelle."

"I do hope you're right." said Cassie, "That would be nice, but Luna's going to be almost impossible to replace in my affections. She's such a special person. As the Stonems have mentioned more than once, we're almost like sisters."

"Don't be too down, Cassie," said Neville, "We'll apparate down to you just as often as we can. Luna isn't admitting it openly, but I do know she's just as apprehensive about the possibility of losing touch with you. Our relationship goes far too deep to just end because we're moving away. We really need to spend as much time as we can with you. You're almost like a part of our family."

For the time being, Cassie seemed reassured by Neville calming words.

"I suppose it was the wet weather took a bit of my sunshine away." said Cassie, Lokk at it out there. It's raining stair rods. I'll try to cheer up."

"You do that." said Sid, "We're on holiday. Try not to worry about what might, or might not happen in the future. Anyway, rain this heavy won't go on for long, even in the tropics."

"It's nearly dinner time." said Sid, "Since we're here, the next round of drinks should be out pre-dinner aperitifs."

As if to underline Sid's comment, Sam and Anthea Stonem walked in to the bar for their sherries.

"Do you mind if we join you." said Sam, taking a seat.

"Of course not," said Neville, "Make yourself at home."

"I guessed we'd find you here." said Anthea, "What have you been doing all afternoon?"

"We spent a little time ashore, looking at the museums." said Sid, "Then we came back to the ship. We were going to have our afternoon drinks at the 'Sunset' bar, outside on the stern, but that's when it started raining, so we came down here."

"We got caught in it." said Sam, "We've just spent the last hour or so drying out. It certainly can rain down here. Having said that it's like standing in a warm shower."

The thought of standing naked in the warm rain occurred to Luna. She smiled.

"Something nice has tickled your imagination." said Neville.

"I was just thinking how lovely it would be, just standing naked in the warm rain." said Luna, with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Still, I suppose that's something I should have thought about two hours ago."

"It seems someone did want to get really wet." said Cassie, recalling her decision to go to a sheltered bar, "But it's a bit late now."

"We could go out after dinner if it's still raining." said Sid, "There's no show this evening, and it's still going to be warm."

"We can't go naked onto the sun deck." said Neville, "We're still in dock"

"We could wear our string bikini tops and thongs." said Luna, "That wouldn't be quite so good, but I suppose that's what we'll have to do."

"You sound as if you're something of a 'free spirit'." said Sam, "I get the impression you're one of those people who are more comfortable without the encumbrance of clothes."

"You could say that." said Luna, "Our attitude to our bodies is, to say the least, somewhat more liberal than you muggles."

"Muggles!?" said Sam, somewhat puzzled.

"Don't worry about that word." said Neville, "It's the word we use to describe people who aren't part of the wizarding community. Luna didn't mean it as an insult."

"No, I didn't." said Luna, "I'm sorry if you found it offensive. I didn't mean any harm."

"Apology accepted." said Sam.

"I think you'll fine Cassie's thoughts about clothes are similar." said Luna.

"That could be because she's three eighths magical." said Neville.

"My thoughts did change when my folks took me to a naturist resort in the Canaries a few years ago." said Cassie, "I'm so happy about my body these days, I don't mind if people can see it. I regard it as beautiful."

"Wow!" said Sam, "This is a different Cassie from the nervous, depressive girl I used to know."

"You can put that down to my associations with both Sid and Luna." said Cassie, "Yes, I am a different person, and I feel a lot happier, and more comfortable being me."

"And it shows." said Anthea, "You're so radiant these days. It's wonderful to see."

Following this discussion, it was time for dinner. The four young people chose fried fish in breadcrumbs with French fries. The Stonems opted for shepherd's pie. The were going to omit dessert, until Luna's trifle appeared. Then everyone else had trifle. The meal ended with coffees. Afterwards, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna, after checking that warm rain was still falling, changed into their minimal swimwear. They spent an hour or so, until it was nearly dark enjoying the feel of the warm heavy rain falling on their bodies, while climbing in and out of the pool. The Stonems, meanwhile had gone to one of the bars, intending to have a quiet drink before bed.

Once it was dark, the four returned to their cabins and changed back into casual day clothes, jeans and t-shirts for Neville and Sid, and minimal strapless crop tops with very short skirts for Luna and Cassie. They descended the two decks to the indoor bars. When the reached deck five, they were drawn to the sound of a pedal steel guitar playing in one of the bars. They went in, found a table and ordered their drinks. By coincidence this was also the bar chosen by Sam and Anthea Stonem to spend their evening.

"Did you enjoy cavorting about in the pouring rain?" asked Sam.

"We did!" said a beaming Cassie, "It was so lovely. It was like being in a huge warm shower."

"Yes," said Luna, "It's was so nice feeling the warm rain falling on my bare skin. I think the boys also liked it."

"We did as well," said Neville, "I've never felt tropical rain before. I'm with Luna on this one. It was lovely."

The group spent the next three quarters of an hour continuing their earlier discussion about the way wizards and muggles viewed nudity. It was obvious that they had some slight differences. Eventually, Cassie came out with a view that almost coincided with Luna's.

"My pretty body is completely natural." she said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's me, and nowadays, I've got no qualms about revealing it, all of it, in the right circumstances."

"Well said, Cass!" said Sid, "I think I'm in agreement with you."

"So, you will come out onto the balcony naked with me to greet the morning sun again tomorrow, if it's shining?" said Cassie, questioningly.

"Of course I will." said Sid, "I really felt that there was something very special about what we did this morning."

At this point, the Stonems, realising their somewhat old-fashioned attitudes were outnumbered, made their excuses and decided it was time for bed

At this time, the country rock group were also finishing their set. Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna made their way up to their usual late night bar, where the drank, chatted and danced till midnight, after which they enjoyed another night, naked in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Relaxation in the Pacific

**Chapter 16: Relaxation in the Pacific**

At sunrise, the next morning, Sid and Cassie were roused from their beds by a clear, bright sun shining horizontally into their cabin. Neville and Luna had a similar wake-up call. Sid and Cassie climbed out of bed, opened the balcony door, and stood totally naked, facing the warm sun with arms outstretched. They really appreciated the warmth of the sun and the feel of the cool breeze on their bodies. Sid particularly loved the sensation of the wind around parts of him normally kept covered. They spent a short time with their backs to the sun before facing it again. Once thy had spent about a quarter of an hour greeting the new day, they embraced, kissed and then went back inside the cabin to share the shower.

"What an absolutely lovely start to the morning!" said Cassie, as they emerged from the bathroom, "Don't you agree, dear Sidney?"

"I agree with you there." said Sid, "It was so invigorating, especially with the shower afterwards."

Before Cassie could start dressing, Sid, also still naked, embraced and kissed her with considerable passion.

"W - what was that for?" asked Cassie, somewhat surprised by Sid's passion.

"To thank you for introducing me to your morning ritual." said Sid, "As you said, you feel so free out there. It's also good that nobody can see us."

Just then, there came a knock on the door. Cassie answered it and was greeted by Luna, who also has not dressed following her own morning rites. This time, Sid and Cassie occupied the chairs in Neville's cabin, while they discussed the forthcoming day's activities.

"It's an 'at sea' day today, and there isn't even a talk." said Luna, "That means we won't need much in the way of clothes until the evening. In fact, now we're at sea, we can spend most of it dressed as we are now."

"The weather forecast is good." said Neville, "It's going to be hot and sunny all day."

"I suppose we'll have to dress up for breakfast." said Sid, "I don't think they do fried eggs and omelettes in the 'Windows' Café."

"That is a point." said Luna, "We could go down to the restaurant in our bathrobes and strip off afterwards when we get to the sun deck."

"Although, since we're half way between the restaurant and the open decks," said Cassie, "We might as well dress for breakfast, then call here on the way up to leave our outer clothes."

"Right, we'll do that then." said Neville, "We'll put our swimwear on under our normal clothes, then all we need to do here after breakfast is to strip and collect the sun cream. Incidentally, this evening is formal, ladies, so give some thought as to what you will be wearing."

Once they were dressed, all four went down to the restaurant on deck five for breakfast. Since they had a lazy day in front of them, they all opted for omelettes with various fillings to supplement the cereals and fruit juices. When they finished their coffees, they went up to the sun deck, calling into their cabins on the way to leave their outer clothes and pick up the sunblock. On reaching the 'clothes optional' part of the deck, they stripped naked and occupied four sunbeds. To allow the generation of vitamin 'D', they let the sun fall on their unprotected skin for about fifteen minutes before applying the sunblock.

"This is so lovely!" said Cassie, "Just laying here, with no worries, commitments or clothes, letting the sun see our pretty bodies just as God made them."

"Although I suppose we'd better take a bit of exercise." said Sid.

"I know what we'll do." said Neville, "From time to time, we'll put on our kit and do a few laps of the jogging track. Also, we could spend some time splashing about in the pool."

This is how they spent the morning until lunchtime, with three visits to the jogging track and two to the pool. The second of these was just before lunch. The four lunched on salads, as they would be having a full three or four course dinner in the evening. They were joined in the 'Windows' café by Sam and Anthea Stonem, who had also opted for a lighter midday meal.

"There's no need to ask you four where you've been all morning." said Sam, "Your happy, relaxed expressions and your state of dress suggest the sun deck. I'm right aren't I?"

"You certainly are." said a radiant Cassie, as Luna returned to the table from the buffet counter with a portion of chocolate sponge with chocolate sauce.

"You do love your puddings!" said Anthea, "And you seem so beautiful and slim. I don't know how you do it."

After their light lunch, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna returned to the sun deck and enjoyed another fifteen naked minutes of vitamin 'D' boosting sunlight before reapplying their sunblock. This time, since they had just eaten a meal, they spent about an hour and a half just laying on the sunbeds to allow their food to settle before they did their first afternoon circuits of the jogging track. The rest of the afternoon was spent alternating between naked sunbathing and running round the jogging track in their swimwear, with a few visits to the pool.

Eventually, this blissful, lazy afternoon came to an end, and it was time for them to have showers and change into their evening clothes. Both girls chose to wear full length strapless evening dresses. Not surprisingly, Luna's was bright yellow, while Cassie chose a dark blue dress. Although both dresses were 'full length', the long skirts were detachable, so lively dancing would be possible. To enhance the effect of the strapless tops, both girls pinned their hair up, and wore nothing round their necks to detract from the lines of their bare shoulders. The boys wore black tuxedos with bow ties matching the colours of their wives' dresses.

As was becoming usual, once they were dressed for the evening, they met with the Stonems in the 'Discoveries' bar for their sherries. As it was to be another steak night, they chose amontillados rather than the finos they often drank.

"I must say, you two girls are looking spectacular this evening." said Sam, "I like the way you've let those beautiful bare shoulders speak for themselves without cluttering them up with hair or necklaces."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "That's the result we wanted. What's the point of a strapless top if you're going to spoil the effect with necklaces and things. You might as well have straps. I love the way I look in this dress."

"It certainly suits you." added Anthea, "And I like the way Sid and Neville have matched your dresses with their bow ties."

After a little more discussion over sherries, it was time to occupy their usual table in the restaurant.

The group began the meal with either prawn cocktails, or French onion soup. The two girls had sirloin steaks, while Sam and Sid chose rump. Neville and Anthea chose to enjoy the fillet steak. All six had fries rather than the alternative roast potatoes.

Sam Stonem bought two bottles of a suitable claret to go with the steaks. Luna, as usual had investigated the dessert menu and followed her steak with rhubarb crumble and custard.

"As I said at lunch," said Anthea, "You do like your puddings."

"I've always loved pudding." said Luna, "It makes a lovely sweet finale to a satisfying meal."

Since the next day's destination, Acapulco, was their first Mexican port of call, to get the audience into the right mood, the show featured a performance by a mariachi band, complete with trumpets. One of the more unusual numbers featured was a mariachi version of the stranglers' song, 'Golden Brown'. This anthem to heroin now had a dual meaning for Sid, as golden brown now accurately described the colour of Cassie's exquisite bare shoulders. When the line 'Never a frown with golden brown' was sung, he cuddled her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She appreciated the meaning of this gesture and smiled sweetly.

"That was so sweet of you." said Cassie, "That song seems to have affected you."

"Yes," said Sid, "I know it's about addiction to heroin, but my sweet, gentle suntanned Cassie is the only drug I need, nowadays. You are really my beautiful golden-brown girl."

"You also seem to be in a romantic mood tonight." said Cassie, "I like that!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Sid, "I've just spent a perfect, lazy, relaxing day with the most beautiful person in my life."

"I guess that me being completely naked for most of the day was a factor." said Cassie, with a sly smile.

"Well," said Sid, "You don't need clothes to be beautiful. In fact, you seem to be more the real 'you' somehow, when you're completely naked."

"You two seem to be more than usually in to each other this evening." said Sam as they left the show.

"That's because we've had such a lovely day together." said Sid, "With her suntan, she's really my 'golden girl' this evening, and that old stranglers song really inspired me to express my overwhelming love for her."

Cassie blushed at having such fulsome praise heaped on her.

As usual, after the show, the Stonems headed for their cabin, while Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna located their usual bar on deck eleven to dance, drink and chat until the DJ finished for the night. On the way up there, the girls called past their cabins and detached their long skirts. They were now effectively wearing short, strapless cocktail dresses.

"Do you realise," said Luna, with a twinkle in her eyes as they entered the bar, "That our shoulders have been completely bare since just after dinner yesterday."

"It feels so lovely not to have to cover them." added Cassie, with a sweet smile.

"And you both look lovely." said Neville, "We're both such lucky guys, meeting two such beautiful people."

With this, Neville cuddled his sweet Luna, caressed her shoulders, embraced her passionately and kissed her. Sid also kissed Cassie before they sat down to have a drink. The four of them spent the two hours or so until midnight dancing, drinking, and discussing their feelings about each other following this long lazy day. It was Neville mentioning his thoughts that started their somewhat unusual debate.

"I've had some deep thoughts about today." he said, "I think today's experiences have brought us closer together emotionally. What do you think, Sid?"

"Well," said Sid, playing for a bit of time, while collecting his thoughts, "I think they have. To quote an old saw, 'we've all seen each other naked', whatever that implies. That's what Tony said, just before sending me off to New York to look for Cassie. As a trio, we were very close to each other, emotionally and physically."

"I think you two boys look a lot more natural without shirts." said Cassie, "You look somehow gentler and more vulnerable, somehow. Especially you, Sid. You look so sweet when you're naked. I so love exploring you, my sweet one."

Cassie smiled. Sid blushed scarlet.

"I'm with you there, Cassie." said Luna, "It was so lovely paying gentle attention to my sweet Nev on the sun deck this afternoon. He feels so lovely under my fingertips."

It was Neville's turn to blush. At this point, their discussions were halted by the DJ announcing that he was putting on what was becoming their signature tune, the Stranglers' track, 'Golden Brown' for four young people who had been in the bar on most evenings. All four got to their feet and danced intimately to this triple time song. He followed this with 'Caribbean Blue' by Enya. Luna's Irish background made this song very special for her. They all danced very close to this one and the two romantic songs that followed, 'Happy Together' by the Turtles, and 'Baby I'm a Want You' by Bread. Exile's track 'Kiss You All Over' made them wonder whether the DJ had observed their naked activities on the sun deck. They danced even more closely to this, before recharging their glasses. Cassie and Luna both had Bailey's Irish cream, while Sid and Neville enjoyed shots of Lagavulin single malt Scotch whisky.

"This is so like firewhiskey." said Neville, "I could almost be in my wizarding world. It's wonderful."

There followed a short discussion about Western Isles malt whiskys, before they resumed their debate about the emotional effects of their communal nudity in the afternoon. All too soon, midnight came, and it was time for bed. All four made their way back to their cabins feeling that, although they hadn't actually done anything, they had just come to the end of a fulfilling day.

When he returned to his cabin with Cassie, Sid lost no time shedding his tuxedo and his shirt.

"Ah, that feels so much better." he said as he hung up the suit and the shirt in the wardrobe.

Cassie, meanwhile decided to undress more slowly.

"Watch this," she said.

She loosened the fasteners at the top of her strapless dress, and let it descend very slowly, eventually revealing the whole of her delightful body. Sid watched this slow strip with increasing anticipation and pleasure as more and more of Cassie's graceful, tanned figure was visible. Finally, the dark blue dress reached the point of no return, Cassie's hips, and fell to the floor around her ankles. She picked it up, located the hanger loops and placed it in the wardrobe. It had not gone unnoticed by Sid that she was now completely naked.

"Cass," said Sid, "Where are your knickers?"

"I wasn't wearing any." said Cassie, with a wink and a sly smile, "It felt so lovely without them, especially after I'd detached the long skirt."

"That's cool!" said Sid.

"Yes, it was." Said Cassie, "Now we're both naked, let's enjoy the feel of each other, then have a shower."

Sid didn't need any further prompting. He stepped forward, embraced Cassie, letting his hands explore her naked body. Cassie's gentle fingertips weren't inactive. They roamed all over Sid, producing sighs of pleasure from him. Then they kissed and he led her into the bathroom. They continued their intimate investigation of each other's bodies under the warm cascading water. Drying each other proved just as enjoyable.

After this, it was inevitable that, once they were in bed, they would experience total passionate intimacy.

In the neighbouring cabin, although the end result was the same, events leading up to it were somewhat different. Neville followed his sweet Luna into the cabin, unfastening the clip at the top of her dress. Once the door was closed, He stripped off his shirt, then embraced Luna. As he kissed her, he finished unfastening her dress. As they disengaged, the garment fell to the floor, revealing that she too lacked any underwear. Once she had hung it up in the wardrobe, she playfully retaliated by unzipping his trousers and pulling them down to his thighs complete with his underpants. He removed them and put them away.

"You were being a bit daring," said Neville, "Wearing such a short dress without any knickers."

"I know," said Luna, "But I felt so lovely and free, once I'd dispensed with the long skirt."

This couple too, shared the shower before succumbing to their own total intimacy in bed.


	17. Chapter 17: Acapulco and Memories

**Chapter 17: Acapulco and Memories**

After their lovemaking, both couples slept peacefully until the sun once again stirred them into wakefulness.

Sid moved a bit and opened his eyes. His first sight was of Cassie's tranquil, face on the pillow next to him. This inspired him to kiss her forehead, waking her. The sight of her amazing brown eyes opening filled him with overwhelming love for this wonderful young woman.

"Oh! Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "You're so unbelievably beautiful." he paused, while Cassie became fully conscious, "It's morning. Let's show ourselves to that sun."

The couple embraced under the duvet, then climbed out of bed. After necessary calls to the bathroom, they went to the balcony, opened the door, and presented their naked bodies to the bright, warm morning sun, and the cool morning air with their arms outstretched. There were no clouds in the sky, and a hot, sunny morning was promised.

"You were right, my sweet one." said Sid, "Doing this does feel so good first thing in the morning."

"It does!" said Cassie, "I think you've come around to my way of greeting the morning."

"But I don't know whether we'll be doing this when we get further North." said Sid.

"It's early Summer, so it should still be quite warm up there." said Cassie, "Anyway, what shall we do after the tour of the city."

"That depends on the other two and the weather." said Sid, "Acapulco is a beach resort, so it looks as if we've got a choice between the beach and the ship. Personally, I'd choose the ship, unless there's anything else worth seeing."

Sid and Cassie spent about fifteen minutes standing completely naked on the balcony, enjoying the feel of the sun and the air on their skin, before returning to the cabin. As they entered the cabin, there came a knock on the door. It was a still naked, and smiling, Luna, who had also greeted the morning in the same way. She came in and sat down on one of the chairs, shortly afterwards, Neville joined her.

The ship was still some miles away from the coast, as they weren't due to dock for about two hours. Since they were to be in a port, the 'clothes optional' area of the sun deck would not be available.

"Have you had any thoughts about this afternoon?" asked Sid, "We're going on a six hour tour of the city, so we're free after it."

"That depends how lazy we're feeling." said Luna, "We'll be tied up to a quay, so the sun deck won't be so much of an option"

"That's to be expected, I suppose." said Cassie, "I think the tour should end before three o'clock. Then we'll see what else we can do before the ship sails. One possibility I've seen is the museum at Fuerta San Diego. It's quite close to the dock."

Their day more or less planned, Neville and Luna returned to their own cabin and the two couples playfully shared their morning showers before dressing and going down to breakfast.

Following a full breakfast, as they were not sure of the lunch arrangements, Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna were ready for the Acapulco city tour at half past eight. A minibus was waiting for them on the quayside. It seemed that they were the only four people on this particular itinerary.

They were taken first to a 'turtle camp' where they were able to release some newly hatched baby turtles into the sea. The two girls' radiant smiles showed their sheer delight at this activity. Next, they went on a brief tour of Las Brisas, a really plush residential area, which prompted Sid to comment that the properties were like some they saw on the harbour cruise in Miami. There followed a visit to the 'Chapel of Peace' and the Trouyet Cross. Since they had not spent all the available time at Las Brisas, they were able to 'chill out' with a moment of quiet reflection in the chapel before appreciating the view of the city. They then drove through several other neighbourhoods to a hilly part of Acapulco, where they enjoyed another panoramic view of the city. Next came a visit to a market, where Neville bought a few souvenirs. During the course of the tour, the guides explained Mexican life, politics, currency and customs. Finally, they were taken to La Quebrada, to see Acapulco's cliff divers. Although they had not had a formal lunch stop, they had obtained snacks and drinks at various places on the tour. The minibus returned them to the quayside at about a quarter to three.

"There's still a couple of hours before we sail." said Neville, "Any suggestions?"

"I know I suggested lazing around on the ship," said Cassie, "But, as I also mentioned, the fort might be interesting."

"Okay!" said Sid, "We'll go there."

After crossing the main road by the footbridge, the four of them spent the next hour and a half exploring the 'Acapulco Historical Museum of Fort San Diego'.

"We could have spent the whole day in that place," said Cassie, as they started back to the ship, "And still not seen all that much of it."

"You said something similar, a few years ago," said Sid, "When we came out of the Metropolitan museum in New York."

"You've been to New York?" asked Luna, her big blue eyes open wide, "You never told me about that."

"Yes, I have." said Sid, "I went there, with Tony's help, to look for my sweet Cassie, when she ran away to that city after her good friend, Chris had died in her gentle arms."

"You two will have to tell us about that later." said Luna, looking up at the sky, "Never mind being in port, it looks as sunbathing will be out of the question anyway."

During the time they had been exploring the San Diego fort museum, the sky had clouded over. Rain wasn't threatened yet, but would probably fall later in the evening. They had now reached the ship, and were thinking about what to do before dinner.

"The ship sails in about three quarters of an hour," said Sid, "So we could watch it cast off. Once we're moving, we'll go for a drink. Incidentally, what's in the show this evening."

"It's called 'Down Memory Lane'." said Neville, "I think it's going to be a concert of oldies from the late part of the last century."

"In that case," said Cassie, mysteriously, "I've got a surprise for you."

"What's that?" asked Sid.

"Ah!" said Cassie, grinning, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise any longer."

Once they were back on board the ship, they headed initially for their cabins, to change for the evening. Cassie went into the bathroom carrying a plastic bag, and bolted the door. This led Sid to wonder what he had done to upset her. She had a shower. There was then silence for about ten minutes.

"What do you think?" said Cassie, smiling, as she emerged from the bathroom wearing the gold striped sleeveless, and backless dress she had been wearing when Sid first met her.

"Oh! Wow! Sweetheart!" said Sid, open mouthed, "You look beautiful in that dress. You always have. You truly are by golden girl this evening. Incidentally, you're not wearing any stockings this time."

"That's because I love my legs now they've seen some sun." said Cassie, "I no longer 'hate' my thighs."

"Well," said Sid, "They do look lovely."

He embraced her and kissed her passionately, letting his hands explore the smooth skin of her exposed back.

"I'm surprised that I can still get into it." said Cassie, "I can't have put on any weight. I suppose, although we've been eating a lot, we've been expending energy running round the track and using the stairs instead of the lifts."

"And walking around on shore excursions." said Sid, "That climb to the 'Cristo de la Misericordia' statue at the top of San Juan del Sur was pretty energetic exercise. It's not going to be a 'formal' evening is it?"

"No." said Cassie, "This is the first part of my 'surprise'. You'll discover the second part later."

"Now I'm really intrigued." said Sid, "I'd better dress a bit smarter than tatty jeans and a t-shirt."

Sid sorted out a reasonably smart pair of trousers and a button through, short sleeved shirt, and changed into them.

The two couples met outside their cabins and headed to one of the open decks, so they could observe the activities involved in detaching the ship from the dock and getting under way.

When the ship had turned away from the quay and was heading out of Acapulco Bay, Neville expressed the opinion that, since they weren't going to be sunbathing, it was time for a drink. Since it was now about a quarter past five, they headed right down to the 'Discoveries' bar adjacent to the restaurant on deck five. Luna, seeing Cassie's dress felt she had to comment.

"That's such a lovely dress." she said, "It really suits you. Where did you get it?"

"I can't remember." said Cassie, "I bought it even before I first met Sid. I was wearing it when I was introduced to him. That's why I'm wearing it tonight, because the theme of the show is 'Down Memory Lane'."

They reached the bar at the same time as the Stonems. Since it was getting near dinner time, Sam offered to buy a round of sherries. This generous gesture was welcomed by all. They occupied a six-seater table and spent the time between then and dinner discussing the day's happenings. One of the topics that came up was Sid and Cassie's admission that they had been to New York. Cassie told the story of the time Chris died in her arms, and she'd panicked, and run away,"

"I must have been on 'autopilot'," said Cassie, "Because I fetched up at a diner in the Lower East Side of Manhattan."

She related how she met Adam, who kindly let her use his apartment. She also recalled how lonely she felt when he disappeared, and her relief when Sid turned up out of the blue. Sid took up the story, telling Neville and Luna about their adventures in the States leading up to his failed proposal of marriage.

"You two know the rest of the story." said Sid, "How I met Luna in Bristol the same week as you met my Cassie in London."

"Yes," said Cassie, addressing Sam and Anthea, "Neville and Luna are taking us on this cruise as a 'thank you' gesture for bringing them back together."

"Although they also brought us two back together as well." said Sid.

"Both us couples became engaged at the wizarding conference at Highclere Castle." said Luna.

"Now I'm moving to Scotland with Luna," said Neville, "We're making the most we can of our last few weeks together by sharing this holiday."

By this time, it was time to go in to the restaurant for dinner. Taking into account the location of the ship, the menu on this occasion had a distinctly Mexican flavour. The group decided to order various combinations of tacos, enchiladas and fajitas and shared them. When it came to dessert time, Luna could not resist the churros, which she had seen on an adjacent table.

The show didn't disappoint. It comprised a selection of songs from the seventies, eighties and nineties of the twentieth century. Most of the passengers being from an older generation, these songs would have been the soundtrack to their younger years. For Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna, they served to underline how much 'better' popular music had been for their parents' generation.

"That was such a lovely show." said Cassie, "Although the songs were 'before our time' I knew every one of them."

"Yes," said Sam, "Music was so much more tuneful back then. I even loved a couple of songs I had dismissed as 'bubblegum' music when I first heard them decades ago. I don't think you'll be looking back on hip hop, rap and drill music with such fondness when you're older."

"I think you're right there." said Sid, "Love and gentleness don't seem to feature in today's songs."

As was usual, the Stonems headed back to their cabin after the show, while the two younger couples danced and drank till midnight in their usual bar. Noting their presence, the DJ once again played the Stranglers' song 'Golden Brown', but this time, he played Enya's 'Caribbean Blue' first. That way a slow triple time song was followed by a faster one.

It was after midnight when Sid and Cassie finally entered their cabin, hand in hand. As soon as the door was closed, Sid embraced his beautiful Cassie, kissing her properly, and letting his fingertips explore the whole of her bare back.

"I'm inclined to do what Tony expected me to to the first time I saw you in this dress." said Sid, as his fingers found the short zip at the back of the dress.

"Go ahead." said Cassie, as she untucked Sid's shirt, "And be surprised. I'm not stopping you."

Sid opened the zip, and let his hands explore Cassie's elegant back below her waist. He caressed the curves of her hips and buttocks with some passion. He was surprised that he did not feel any panties. Cassie meanwhile, had somehow managed to unfasten Sid's trousers and let them drop to his ankles.

"Where are your knickers?" asked Sid, as he disentangled himself from his trousers.

"I'm not wearing any." said Cassie, with a grin, "That was the second part of my surprise. If you'd done that at Abigail's party, you wouldn't have found any then. I was completely naked under this dress then, as now."

Cassie unbuttoned Sid's shirt and gently but surely stripped it off him, pointing out that they now just had one item of clothing each. They embraced again. Cassie squeezed Sid's buttocks inside his underpants, then pushed them down. This time, as they disengaged, Sid pulled Cassie's now insecure dress off her shoulders. Having no other means of support, it slid down her arms. She let it fall to the ground, revealing the whole of her completely naked body. She stepped out of it.

"Oh! Wow!" exclaimed Sid, who was now completely naked as well, "My sweet gentle golden Cassie. You look even more beautiful without any clothes. I'm so glad we got back with each other again. I love you so much."

"Are you okay?" asked Cassie, "Or have the drinks affected you?"

"I'm sober enough to appreciate real beauty when I see it." said Sid, "With your perfect, slender, golden body and your sun-bleached hair, you're the most beautiful girl I'll ever see. Without any clothes, you're more 'you' somehow. I'm seeing the real Cassie without any distractions. Let's share a shower and then enjoy each other properly and completely."

"That's an offer I certainly can't refuse." said Cassie, with one of her most radiant smiles.

Sid and Cassie picked up their discarded clothes, hung them up, embraced and kissed each other, and then entered the bathroom. Sid could scarcely supress his excitement as he, once again explored Cassie's gorgeous physique, this time under the warm, cascading water. Drying each other, they realised, was equally stimulating for both of them. Sid particularly relished towelling Cassie's dainty little feet.

Once they were nearly dry, they opened the balcony door and let the warm night air complete the process. In this they were fortunate that the balcony was shielded from directly above, as it was now raining very hard.

"I hope this rain stops before we wake up." said Cassie, "I'd love to maintain my 'golden' status."

"It should." said Sid, "It's been pouring since we finished dinner."

Once they felt they were dry, they closed the door, climbed into bed and spent the time before they fell asleep enjoying the feel of each other's skin and experiencing total intimacy with each other.

In the other cabin, Luna was also in a playful mood. She embraced Neville. While she was doing this, she unfastened his jeans and pushed them down. Realising what was happening, he relieved her of her t-shirt and bra, stood back and looked at her, smiling.

"Oh, Merlin, you're so perfect." said Neville.

"Have you had too much of that single malt whisky?" asked Luna.

"No," said Neville, "I'm just saying what I see in front of me. Don't put yourself down. You are so beautiful."

When they re-engaged their embrace, Luna removed Neville's t-shirt, while he slid her skirt and her panties down, rendering her completely naked.

"You look even lovelier now." He said, as he stood back and appreciated her tanned naked physique, "I'm looking at the real Luna, and she's beautiful, inside and out."

Once Neville had removed his own underpants, this couple too, shared the shower and after drying each other, and made love to each other, before falling into a deep and satisfying sleep, naked in each other's loving arms.


	18. Chapter 18: A Lazy Day

**Chapter 18: A Lazy Day, and Risqué Formality**

As dawn broke, the next day, the rain that had been falling for the whole of the previous evening and much of the night had ceased. The sun was once again shining brightly from the East from a clear sky. On this morning Cassie was the first to wake when the rising sun shone straight onto her face. She stirred a little, opened her eyes and rapidly shielded them from the brightness. She woke Sid, got out of bed, opened the balcony door and, as was becoming her custom, went outside and presented her beautiful naked body to the sun. Sid joined her shortly afterwards. It was cooler on this morning, which made the contrast between the cool morning air and the warm sun that much more exhilarating. During the next fifteen minutes, Sid and Cassie embraced and kissed several times, before going back inside and enjoying a shared warm shower.

In the adjacent cabin, Neville and Luna had also greeted the morning sun in their natural state. They too indulged in mutual affection, while they were out on the balcony. Neville really enjoyed running his hands all over Luna's smooth naked body in the fresh air.

"That was absolutely lovely!" said Luna, as the couple went back into the cabin for their own shared morning shower, "The air was so lovely and cool, but I hope it warms up later."

"It will." said Neville, "The sun will be really strong after breakfast, "Let's go and see the other two after we've showered.

As soon as they emerged from the bathroom after their shower, Neville, still naked, knocked on the door between the cabins. He was greeted by Cassie, who was also still enjoying letting the air dry her body before she dressed for breakfast. On this morning, Sid and Cassie went in to Neville's cabin for what was becoming their daily planning meeting. Sid and Cassie sat on the chairs, while Neville and Luna sat on the bed, his arm round her waist.

"What's on the agenda today?" asked Sid.

"Nothing much." said Luna, dreamily, "I think we're going to spend a lot of time dressed just as we are now."

"There is the 'whale' talk at nine o'clock." said Neville, "That gives us two or three hours before lunch."

"What's the 'whale' talk about?" asked Cassie, apparently not yet fully awake.

"I think the clue is in the name." said Sid, "In two days, we'll be on an expedition watching for whales. I guess the talk will be about what types of whale we're hoping to see this time of year. The Sea of Cortez is a prime area for whale watching."

"From tiny turtles in Acapulco to giant whales in the Sea." said a still dreamy Luna.

"You're in a very relaxed mood this morning." said Neville.

"I am." said Luna, "After that very long day in Acapulco, I'm looking forward to a really lazy day."

"Well, it's should be hot by the end of the talk," said Neville, "So I think you'll get your wish."

They decided to change into their swimwear immediately and wear their day clothes over it for breakfast and the talk. They enjoyed cereals and omelettes with various fillings for breakfast. When they had finished the meal, with coffee of course, there was a short time available to go up to a higher deck and appreciate the sunshine, before descending to the cabaret lounge on deck five for the talk.

The speaker outlined the different breeds of whale that could be seen in the Sea of Cortez at different times of the year. He also described the migration routes of these whales, and their breeding behaviour. The Sea of Cortez, he said, was warm and was a perfect place for the whales to give birth and feed their calves, until they were strong enough to swim North. However, there was very little in the way of food in these tropical waters. Once the calves were strong enough for the journey, they were escorted by their mothers to the coast of Alaska, where the water was cold, but rich in plankton and krill. He concluded by mentioning that the whales that they were most likely to see at this time of year were blue and fin whales. When they travelled further North later in the cruise, there was a high likelihood of seeing orcas, or killer whales, recognisable by their prominent black and white markings and their high dorsal fins. These, he said, sometimes intercepted migrating blue whales to attack, kill and eat their calves.

When Sid, Cassie, Neville and Luna left the talk, it was about ten o'clock. They ascended to the sun deck via their cabins, where they shed their outer clothes and collected their sun cream. Reaching the 'clothes optional' area of the sun deck, they found and occupied four adjacent sunbeds, and removed the remainder of their clothing.

After about an hour of soaking up the sun, they took turns to each do four laps of the jogging track. The fourth member of the group to do this, Sid, returned with a welcome round of soft drinks. Following another hour of enjoying the freedom of naked sunbathing, they donned their swimwear and went down to the pool deck to splash around a bit and cool off. It was indeed hot, but the forward motion of the ship provided a welcome breeze.

At about one o'clock, after more naked sun worship, they donned their swimwear and descended to the 'Windows' café for lunch, where they met the Stonems.

"What have you four been doing on such a hot morning?" asked Sam.

"Showing our pretty bodies to the sun." said a radiant Luna, "It was so absolutely lovely up there. No clothes and no worries."

"I almost wish I hadn't asked." commented Sam, "It seems you lot love being naked. I don't think I could do that at my age and condition. If I was up there, you'd be whale watching up on the sun deck."

"Don't put yourself down, Sam." said Anthea, "You don't look so bad. However, I think our two offspring and their partners would have been up there like a shot if they'd been on this cruise, especially Tony and Michelle."

"I don't think those two ever needed much of an excuse to dispense with their clothes when they were together." said Sam.

This particular lunchtime, the order of the day was various salads, as they weren't expending a lot of energy. They spent the first part of the afternoon, once again soaking up the sun, but then decided to go to a cool air-conditioned bar, as the weather had become very hot. They returned to their cabins, shared cool showers and changed into more 'conventional' clothes, jeans and t-shirts for Sid and Neville, while Cassie and Luna chose their strapless crop tops and short skirts.

"So, it's too hot even for you up there." said Sam, who was already in the bar.

"Yes, it was a bit warm." said Sid.

"We decided that some long, cool drinks in a cooler environment would be better for us," said Cassie, "So we came down here."

"We will probably go back up there when it cools down a bit." said Luna, "Anyway, we don't need to tan much more, just stay as we are."

"There's something I've sensed about you two young ladies." said Anthea, "There's a wonderful atmosphere of tranquillity about both of you."

"And it's contagious." added Sam, "I don't think anyone could become agitated in your presence."

"Thank you!" said Cassie, "You make us out to be some almost supernatural beings, which we're not. We're just two ordinary young ladies, who just happen to love everything and everyone around us."

"That's certainly true." said Neville, cuddling Luna, smiling and gently kissing her cheek, "Both of you have love to spare. You're such beautiful people, both inside and out."

Cassie and Luna blushed.

The Stonems, and the four younger people spent the next hour and a half chatting and enjoying cold Mexican beers. When they sensed that the sun was beginning to go down, Neville, Luna, Sid and Cassie returned to the sun deck via their cabins. While they had been drinking, a cool breeze had sprung up. They spent the next hour enjoying the pleasant feeling of the warm sun and cooling air on their naked bodies.

"Don't forget," said Neville, "That tonight is 'formal', so we'll have to allow time to change."

"I had forgotten that." said Luna, "I'll have to think what to wear."

"I'm going to wear another backless dress." said Cassie, "There is a somewhat revealing one I hung up last night, half remembering tonight's formality. I'll wear that one. It's extremely low cut at the back. I hope you don't think it's too risqué."

"I'll go backless as well," said Luna, "I've got something similar, if that's alright with you."

"I don't mind." said Cassie, "It will be fun if we dress in a similar way."

"What are you two girls talking about?" asked Sid.

"Since it's a formal evening," said Cassie, "We were deciding how to look really pretty for you two tonight."

"Both of you look really pretty now," said Sid, "But I don't suppose you'd be allowed to turn up to dinner like that."

"That's true!" said Luna, "But it would create quite a stir if we did. But you've got to admit it, our pretty bodies are worth looking at."

"I can't deny that." said Neville, "I suppose we'll have to curtail our sunbathing for today fairly soon, so that you ladies can change."

"And enjoy shared showers with you two." said Cassie, "In any case, you'll need time to sort out your tuxedos."

After about another quarter of an hour, all four put their swimwear back on and descended to their cabins. Each couple spent some time playfully exploring each other's bodies in the showers before settling down to the serious business of deciding what to wear. After very little indecision, Cassie selected the very short white halter neck cocktail dress she had already hung up. It was cut to well below the waist at the back, revealing her hips, and had a deep 'V' right down to her navel at the front. She considered it to be the most 'daring' of all her dresses, as it revealed the whole of her back, her sides and the centre of her chest.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" asked Sid, surprised at how much of his Cassie was on show.

"Of course!" said Cassie, smiling, "It displays as much of my golden-brown body as I dare show."

"I have to admit you do look spectacular," said Sid, "But you'll have to be careful when you lean forward."

In the adjacent cabin, completely independently, Luna had decided to wear a similarly cut cocktail dress, but hers was pale blue. She emerged from the bathroom, smiling, and gave a twirl for Neville's benefit.

"Wow!" said Neville, "I know I said that your bodies were beautiful, but I didn't expect to see quite so much of my lovely Luna on a formal occasion."

"I decided to be a bit daring this evening." said Luna, "Anyway, I like this dress and I feel really comfortable wearing it. It shows my best feature, the whole of my lovely back, from top to bottom."

"It's cut so low at the back," said Neville, "That it does almost show that lovely bottom of yours, but I do admit, you look sensational in it."

By this time, both Neville and Sid had changed into their formal suits and had matched their bow ties to the colour of their partners' dresses, white for Sid and pale blue for Neville. They went down to the 'Discoveries' bar for their sherries.

They were already seated at a table in the 'Discoveries' bar, when Sam and Anthea Stonem entered. The first thing Sam noted was the view of the two blonde girls' backs, apparently naked to well below their hips. They joined the four young people and bought a second round of sherries.

"If you were wearing much less," said Sam, "You two would be completely naked."

"We felt we'd like to show off our suntans." said Cassie.

"So, we chose these dresses to reveal as much of our pretty bodies as we could get away with." added Luna.

"Well, you two certainly look spectacular." said Anthea, "Let's hope you don't get the wrong kind of attention."

Once they had finished their sherries, they went through to the restaurant. As he walked in, Neville's hand was on Luna's hip. He was pleased to feel skin rather than fabric, and he was excited by the way her muscles moved as she walked.

"You feel so alive when you're walking." said Neville, kissing Luna's cheek as they sat down.

"Have you had too much sherry?" commented Luna.

"No," said Neville, "I was just enjoying what that very revealing dress lets me feel."

On this particular evening, a choice of a creamy vegetable soup or paté with salad was offered. Luna and Cassie chose the paté, while Sid, Neville and the Stonems chose the soup. All six opted for the roast turkey with all the trimmings, commenting that Christmas had come early. Sam ordered two bottles of a Californian rosé wine to drink with it. Sam, Luna and Cassie sampled the dessert, a rich dark fruit pudding, which Cassie said reminded her of Christmas. After the dessert, but before coffee, the group were joined for photographs by the ship's first officer and his assistant.

"I must say you two girls are really showing your best sides." Said the first officer, "You both look sensational this evening."

The show was another ABBA showcase, this time featuring songs that had not been included in 'Mamma Mia'. Although the songs were less well known, the show was still enjoyable and ended with 'The Way Old Friends Do', which earned the performers a standing ovation.

Due to the two girls' revealing dresses, the dancing in the bar afterwards was somewhat more intimate than usual, with Sid and Neville taking the opportunity to explore all the exposed parts of their partners' bodies. During the course of the evening, Neville had a few dances with Cassie, while Sid enjoyed Luna for these dances. While he was dancing close with Luna, Sid let one of his hands stray down inside the rear of Luna's dress. He was surprised to encounter the beautifully smooth skin of her bottom uninterrupted by either fabric, or strings.

"Oops!" said Sid "I suppose that was a bit naughty of me, to go down there, but where are your knickers?"

"In the cabin." said Luna, smiling and winking. "I'm not wearing any."

"Isn't that a bit risky with that little dress?" asked Sid.

"It could be," said Luna, "But, as I've said, my body is me, and I feel so cool and free without any panties. In any case, I didn't mind you exploring me. I don't think there's much of my body you haven't investigated."

This comment from Luna reminded Sid of the time when he had been Luna's partner for eight months, and was beginning to think his future lay with her. He ran his hands down her sides from her armpits to her hips, appreciating the shape of her body. This earned him a sigh of pleasure.

"You still like the feel of my body, then." said Luna.

"I'd be a bit strange if I didn't." said Sid, "You're a very beautiful young woman, and your figure is perfect."

Neville, meanwhile, had also found Cassie's bottom inside her dress, discovering that she too was not wearing panties.

"Wow! Cassie," exclaimed a surprised Neville, "You're getting a bit more daring. I get the impression you're not wearing anything at all under that dress."

"And you'd have the right impression." said Cassie, "I feel so fresh and free like this. I love the feel of the air round my 'bits'. I'm comfortable."

"Aren't you worried that someone might see your 'bits', as you call them?" asked Neville.

"I've come to realise," said Cassie, "Like your Luna, that my body is me. Why hide it? In any case, we've all been totally naked for hours on the sun deck with all our 'bits' on full view."

"That's true." said Neville, "I guess I was being a bit old-fashioned."

Neville also enjoyed Cassie's contours as he too appreciated her form by feeling her sides from her armpits to her bony hips. She too sighed, remembering how sweet Neville had been with her before the happy coincidence that brought her back together with her only really true lover, Sid.

The four young people danced, drank, chatted and enjoyed being tactile with each other until just after midnight.

At the end of the evening, they all felt that their intimate dancing with both their own and each other's partners had been a fitting end to a wonderfully relaxed and fulfilling day. It had indeed brought them all closer together, emotionally and physically. Cassie did express the opinion that their parting, when they did eventually return home would now be even more of an emotional wrench.

"Well," said Neville, as they were preparing to return to their cabins, "That was an interesting and intimate session. Do you think it was worth it?"

"Most certainly!" said Sid, "I think everything that's happened today has brought us closer together as friends. As Tony said just before putting me on the plane to New York, 'We've all seen each other naked', and therefore vulnerable."

As they walked back to their cabin, Sid's hand rested on Cassie's exposed hip, even venturing deep down inside her dress, well below its already low waistline. He appreciated the way her leg muscles moved as she walked along beside him. As the couple entered the cabin, Sid could not hold back any longer. He followed Cassie into the cabin, putting his hands inside the front of her dress, feeling her ribcage and then cupping her breasts. As he did this, he kissed her bare back between her shoulder blades. She gave a little shiver of pleasure and sighed. Withdrawing his hands, he turned Cassie round and embraced her, kissing her and letting his hands roam all over her bare back. While he was doing this, he loosened the waistband of the dress and then unclipped the halter fastening. As they disengaged their mutual embraces, Cassie's dress fell to the floor, revealing the whole of her slender body in all its beauty. Sid gasped with undisguised pleasure. With Cassie's enthusiastic help, he stripped naked, shared a midnight shower with Cassie and, after letting the night air complete the drying process on the balcony, enjoyed her in bed before they went to sleep, naked in each other's loving arms.

Neville returned with Luna to their cabin with one arm carrying his jacket and the other round her waist, his fingertips investigating her belly under the front of her dress. As they entered the cabin, he put down his jacket and unclipped the halter fastening of Luna's dress, rendering her completely naked down to her hips. After removing his own shirt and trousers, he embraced and kissed Luna, enjoying some skin-to-skin contact. His hands caressed the whole of her back, not stopping at the waistline of her dress. He savoured the feel of her smooth bottom, which was completely bare under her dress. It was not long before they had both removed each other's remaining clothes. Neville was overcome with delight as he watched his sweet little Luna, as she hung up her dress to air while completely naked.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Neville, as he put his clothes away. "You're so absolutely perfect. I get this feeling of total love when I see you doing ordinary things while naked. You move so gracefully."

"You've only just noticed?" said Luna, with a smirk.

"No," said Neville, "I've always appreciated your body, ever since I first saw all of it. Let's explore each other properly in the shower."

"That's a wonderful idea." said Luna, "Let's do that."

They shared the shower, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies under the warm spray. After they had dried each other using towels, they went out onto their balcony to let the warm night air complete the drying process. Several times, while they were relishing the air flowing round their naked bodies, they embraced and kissed each other. Making love to each other followed naturally after this sweet interlude. After they had both experienced exhilarating orgasms, they enjoyed a deep and satisfying night's slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
